Rhymes Without Reason
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: AU OOC-ness. SerenaxDarien. A band of struggling musicians, in desperate need of a new vocalist. Andrew Cunningham finds his salvation in his younger cousin, Serena, who brings the voice of an angel and the temptations of a siren along with her.
1. Initial Shock

***Standard Disclaimer Comin' At Ya*: I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Those rights go to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation. Other things I make no claim to are B.C. Rich Guitars, Trans Ams, and the beautifully inspiring music and lyrics of the Italian metal band Lacuna Coil. All copyrights go straight to them, not to me! Their music inspires me too much to try to rip it off, so there!**

**AN: This version is the slight (and I do mean SLIGHT) edit of the actual version I was satisfied with (though you all seemed to dig the original post), which happened to get sucked into some wicked black hole somewhere. I may come back and edit it later, but maybe now at least it'll be easier to read. Hope you enjoy it anyway. **

~*~*~*~

Andrew paced back and forth across the cramped room nervously, awaiting the guest of the night. He'd wrestled with his decision for nearly a week, but times were desperate and he knew that his choice would save them from having to start all over from the beginning.

His band had gone through gods knew how many vocalists in the past year. It seemed that every time they nearly got the dynamic right, something catastrophic would happen. None of the girls had been able to keep up with them, and it saddened him greatly.

Their sound was a unique one, though they still hadn't perfected it just yet. While their music was along the lines of gothic metal, they'd all agreed that the main vocals should be performed by a soprano female, for a unique flavor. After the last girl had quit to move back home to England, he'd nearly wanted to throw in the towel for good.

True, their guitarist sang, and well at that. But, the female voice was an integral part of this project and Andrew was determined to find the perfect candidate in his younger cousin Serena. She was fresh out of high school and was taking a year or so off before going to college to study art history.

Serena was a dreamer, a lover of beauty and most importantly, had the voice of an angel when it came to singing. The entire family beamed whenever the subject of Serena's voice came up. It was truly her talent, and though she was quite modest, even she admitted it.

Andrew glanced at the clock once more, the fifth time in about three minutes. The raven haired guitarist who sat tuning his B.C. Rich Warlock in the corner sighed mightily at seeing his best friend pacing endlessly.

"Andrew, will you chill the hell out? Mind telling me why you're so nervous?" Darien wondered, still staring at the now still Andrew.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just stressin' for no reason. But shit, we need her to do this, and I don't want to blow it, you know?" he asked, turning to his friend.

"Well, you know her, so you tell me. Can she do it?" he asked, his blue eyes staring a hole into Andrew.

"You mean can she sing? Darien, wait until you hear her is all I can say. You've never heard anything," he trailed off as the door creaked open. Darien's jaw dropped open as the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen walked cautiously into the room, her eyes darting from Andrew to him and back again.

With that one short gaze, he felt like his very soul had been torn apart. One look and he was hooked. That one look had changed him, though he wouldn't realize it for quite some time.

"Hey, Andrew. Sorry I'm late. Some guy stopped me out on the street and tried every tired pick up line in the book on me before I finally told him to fuck off," she said, smiling a bit as she walked over to her cousin.

Darien's eyes trailed from her head to her feet, taking in every detail of her. Her hair flowed down her back like a golden waterfall, her large blue eyes taking in the apartment.

She was a tiny girl, not much over five feet tall, though the boots she wore made her a few inches taller. The purple spaghetti strapped dress that angled diagonally across her legs accentuated them quite nicely, her tall black boots reaching up to her knees. Adorning her delicate looking wrists were black star studded cuffs and a small silver ankh dangling from a purple suede cord hung from her neck.

"I'm not surprised," Andrew told her, turning to see Darien gawking at his obviously attractive cousin. The ebony haired man quickly erased his amazed expression and pretended to no avail to look uninterested.

"Sere, this is our guitarist, Darien. You'll never hear anybody play better than this son of a bitch," he said with a grin, and Darien chuckled.

"Damn straight. Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand to her. She looked him dead in the eyes, blue clashing with blue, before shaking his hand politely. A spark so intense that it could've started a fire shot through them both, and she had to jerk her hand away to keep from being consumed by it.

'What the hell?' she wondered silently, still gazing into his intense eyes. She'd never seen eyes so deep and full, and wondered what stories they held behind them. Another disturbing thought entered her mind at roughly the same time.

'Damned hot, too,' her mind commented, and she wanted to smack herself. She was here to sing, and that only. Somehow, though, she couldn't quite talk herself into believing that.

"So, Serena. You sing?" Darien asked, still fiddling with his perfectly tuned guitar.

"You could say that," she said coyly, hoping to make him kill over when she demonstrated her natural talent. She loved showing cocky bastards that she was more than just a pretty face. This one looked pretty damn cocky, too.

'How amusing,' she thought, a smile slowly spreading over her face.

"Andrew, can we get this going or what?" she griped, crossing her arms over her nicely developed chest. Darien bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood. How old was she again? Legal, right? He'd have plenty of thoughts to occupy himself with tonight.

"Sure, if you're in such a damn hurry," Andrew huffed, walking over and picking up his bass.

"You know me. Places to go, people to see," she said wickedly, looking to Darien for his reaction. A small smile, so tiny that he probably thought she wouldn't notice. But she had.

"Chad should be back in a second. You sure you're ready?" Andrew asked.

"Always. Are you ready for me?" she quipped, and both men laughed. Andrew hadn't told him she was so insanely attractive. Sex appeal would be on their side, anyway. If she really could sing, this would be great.

Just then Chad walked in, and he nearly dropped the cymbals he was carrying on his foot. THAT was Andrew's little cousin?

'Holy shit! I love Raye, I have Raye, I love Raye,' he repeated to himself, clapping his open jaws shut quickly before someone had to mop up his drool.

"Serena I presume?" he choked out, plopping down heavily upon the stool behind his drum set.

"Hey. That's me. Are we ready now?" she prompted, tapping her foot anxiously.

"Let's do this," Darien said, getting to his feet. She then noticed how tall and damn gorgeous he really was. His forearms looked huge, from playing so much, she guessed. His hair fell over into his eyes if he leaned forward just so, and she cursed herself for caring where his hair fell. She walked over and took her place behind the mic, wrapping her fingers around it as she assumed the position.

"I hope you're loud, Serena, cause that's how we play," Darien told her, plugging into his amp and releasing a loud riff into the air to prove his point.

"No problem. Let's do 'To Myself I Turned', she said, having memorized that song first.

"Sure thing. Tear it up, little girl," Andrew said, before Darien's guitar cut through the air again. Right on cue, her melodic voice rose above the softly rising music around her.

As she sang, and even Darien was impressed, her voice unlike anything he'd ever heard.

Usually he didn't even give anyone a chance, but she was right. She really could sing, and she knew the words by heart. She must have been reading over their songs a lot to have it covered so well already.

The chorus came, and she belted it out like a pro. Obviously, on key high notes were no problem for her, either. Her voice was beautiful, echoing over the music like vapor magnificence. No one else they'd played with had sounded nearly as good or as soulful as she did then.

She continued on with the song perfectly, until it was over and she was standing there, a gorgeous smile across her face.

"Well?" she asked, waiting for their judgment.

"You sound great as usual, Sere," Andrew told her, looking to Chad.

"Yeah, totally awesome. You're in for me," he agreed, turning to the pensive Darien.

"You, man?" Chad asked, waiting for the answer.

"Well, that song sounded good, but we can't let one determine it. Let's try another," he suggested, loving the challenging look she gave him.

"Ok. We'll do 'To Live is to Hide' so we can see how you two sound together. You know that one, Sere?" Andrew asked.

"Fuckin' A. Let's go," she answered, giving Darien a wink. He swallowed hard, wondering how wrong of him it would be to attack her after the other two were occupied with something else.

This time, he was first to sing, keeping time perfectly as he played.

It was Darien's turn to start the song off and Serena watched him all the while, thinking to herself that their female fans must ogle him when he took the stage.

He looked like a god standing there, playing the life out of his guitar, his voice echoing around the room above the sound. Her time was coming, and she let loose at just the right moment. On cue she took on the lyrics, feeling a pair of intense eyes upon her the entire time.

Something very mysterious loomed about him and she wondered what the hell it was. And why hadn't Andrew mentioned how damn attractive he was, anyway? Maybe because it hadn't occurred to him? Yeah, probably. The second song finished, and her audition was apparently over.

"Well, little girl, welcome to Forsaken Future," Andrew welcomed, and she smiled. Darien couldn't help but think of what a pretty sight she made.

"Thanks, man. You guys won't regret it. I won't bail on you like those other prima donnas!" she giggled.

"We'll see," Darien muttered, and she strolled over to him.

'Shit,' Andrew thought. 'Don't fuck with her, man,' he silently pleaded.

His cousin was as sweet as cane when she wanted to be, but she could and would defend herself against self righteous assholes when she had to.

"What's wrong, Darien? Don't you like me?" she asked with a pout. Gods, she was gorgeous. Serena had an innocent allure to her, like a woman child that knew exactly how to seduce anyone stupid enough to fall for her tricks.

"I don't know you," he replied flatly. Her eyes sparkled as she made her quick reply.

"Well, maybe you'll get to," she said, turning on her heal and starting for the door.

"Practice tomorrow?" she asked Andrew, still feeling Darien's eyes burning into her from behind.

"Yeah, same time. Where are you off to now?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, you know. Just checking out the populous. You never know when you'll find someone interesting," she answered, grinning over her shoulder at the seemingly annoyed Darien.

"Nice to meet you, Darien. Looks like you're stuck with me," she mocked. The place he'd like to be stuck with her popped immediately into mind. It involved a blindfold, some whipped cream and her tied to a bed. He licked his lips at his wicked thought, glad that no one could see into his depraved mind. Andrew would probably beat him to death with his bass if he knew what he was thinking about his cousin.

"I'll manage," he muttered, amusement upon his handsome face.

"You too, Chad. See you guys tomorrow. Later, Drew," she said, before disappearing out the door.

After a moment of brief silence, Chad's voice erupted.

"Man, Andrew, is she single or what?" he demanded, and Andrew looked amused while Darien anxiously awaited his answer.

"Why, Chad? Aren't you in love with Raye this week?" he joked, and Chad huffed.

"Fuck yeah, but is she? I just want to know," he defended, twirling a stick in his hand.

"Well, as far as I know she is. I think that guys tend to either annoy or intimidate her, though I don't know which," Andrew pointed out.

"I find it hard to believe that anything intimidates her," Darien piped in, playing a few riffs on his guitar before sitting it down.

"Looks can be deceiving, man. She isn't nearly as tough as she looks," Andrew told him.

"Had me fooled," Darien griped, thinking that she must be a damn good actress.

"She's a hard ass on the outside, but it's just to keep people at bay. You'll see soon enough," he told him.

"How do you know?" Darien asked.

"Because she's already scared of you," he said simply.

"Scared? Of me? Are you fucking nuts?" he demanded.

"No. I know how Sere works. She tests people. She likes to figure people out," he said.

"Well, whatever you say. She can sing better than anyone I've ever heard. Think she'll be ready for next week's show?" he asked, his mind totally blown by her presence. He'd never been so overwhelmingly intrigued by anyone after just one meeting. He made a mental note to explore the issue further.

"She'll be ready. She's a smart chick, sometimes too smart for her own good."

"Ok, then. This should be interesting," Darien muttered, his mind full of odd things.

~*~*~*~

Darien spent the entire night tossing and turning, having brooded the entire day over the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about their new lead singer. Had their ever been such an angelic face? Such a gorgeous laugh or such challenging eyes?

"Fuck," he griped loudly, dunking his head under the running water of the bathroom faucet. The other two occupants of the apartment were still asleep, oblivious to his troubles. He tried to think of the situation reasonably for a moment. He mentally went over the facts in his head.

One: They were in a somewhat popular band. People knew who they were and people attended their gigs regularly.

Two: They were three attractive males and women were constantly throwing themselves at them left and right. Chad was dating a girl named Raye, and from what Darien knew, he was pretty damn hung up on her too. Andrew dated here and there, but was never really with anyone. He himself, however, was well known for having a new girl every few days. The reputation preceded him, and he wasn't very proud of it either.

But, something went on that only he knew about. He hadn't slept with all of them. Usually, as it turned out, they'd get on his nerves by batting their eyes or giggling excessively or by just being a bit too amorous for his tastes. Even he needed his space. Darien had been lonely for quite some time, as he'd grown very tired of attention from wannabe groupies.

Three: Serena was, without contest, the most gorgeous creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. If he were to see her out somewhere, he knew he'd be trying those dumb ass pick up lines on her as well. Along with her looks came an alluring smile and those crystal blue, all knowing eyes. She seemed older than she was, at least that's what her eyes told everyone. He wondered what went on behind those eyes. Maybe she'd allow him to find out.

Four: She was Andrew's cousin, and he seemed to be fairly protective of her. Being beaten to death by your best friend for being too forward with his family wasn't a good thing. Darien decided to watch her for now, to let her voice filter through his soul as it had the previous day, and to ask as many questions as Andrew would allow him to.

~*~*~*~

Ten o' clock came all too soon, but Serena was looking forward to it. She straitened the red tie she wore along with a black button up shirt, looking at herself in the mirror. She saw a pair of sapphire eyes looking through her and wondered what it was about Darien that made her feel so vulnerable.

She was very used to attention from men, but his made her weak in the knees. He seemed so powerful, like he could bend anyone to his will. Even her, she guessed with a sigh. What would it be like to have those strong arms around her, or to run her fingers through that ebony hair? She shook her head, clearing it of useless thoughts.

He was too much for her. One look at him told her that he was a heart breaker. Serena wondered how many women he'd loved then left as they slept. She shuddered at the thought of him with another woman, and it only disturbed her further.

Why did she care who he fucked around with? Perhaps there was more to this than met the eye. As she bent over to zip up her boots there was a knock at her door.

"Who the fuck now?" she griped, peeping through the hole in the door. "Great," she muttered, opening it for her land lord.

"Hi," she managed, plastering on a fake smile.

"Serena. My, don't you look lovely, as usual," the sleazy man greeted, eyeing her hungrily. Not again.

"Can I help you? I was just on my way out," she said, hoping he'd leave her be. She didn't want to be late.

"Well, I was hoping that you could. You see, Serena, with times being as they are, I'm afraid I'll be raising your rent again. $500 a month now," he told her, and she cringed. That was merely double what she paid now.

"What? You know I can't afford that!" she shouted, anger burning in her eyes. This man was the devil, that she was convinced of.

"Well, I'm sure, Serena, that we can work something out," he said, taking a step towards her. She stepped back, her mind screaming orders at her.

"As in?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Such a beautiful body," he said, reaching out a hand to touch her. She stepped back again, eyes wild.

"Share it with me, and I'll lower the rent. Simple, don't you think?" he asked, and her rage exploded. Her knee found its mark directly in his groin, making him double over, his face turning blood red.

"You sick son of a bitch! I'd rather slit my own throat than let you touch me! Fuck you and your fucking rent!" she shouted, shoving the nearly unconscious man out into the hallway. He'd be incapacitated for a while, but she had to act fast. Her skin crawled where he'd touched her and she shook thinking about what could've happened.

The phone rang at ten thirty, as Andrew paced yet again. She was late and that was strange. Darien and Chad looked up as he answered.

"Hello? Sere, where the fuck are you?" he asked loudly, and Darien frowned as Andrew's decorum turned grim.

"He what? Did he fucking touch you, Sere? Are you ok?" Andrew demanded, his fists clinching as he listened further. Darien got to his feet, walking over to his friend. What had happened to her?

"Sure, you can stay here. Don't move. We'll be there in ten minutes. You're sure your ok? Alright, we're coming," he said, slamming the receiver down hard. He tried to take a breath before he exploded.

"Andrew, what the fuck is it? What happened?" Darien asked, as Chad came to join them. Andrew looked positively livid.

"That bastard land lord of hers just told her he'd raise her rent if she didn't fuck him. Who the fuck does he think he is? Oh, man…when we get there, he's dead!" he roared, as Darien grabbed his car keys off the table.

"What the hell? Is she ok?" Darien demanded, his own anger growing by leaps and bounds. Who'd have to nerve to try to take advantage of her?

"Yeah. She kicked him in the balls and left in lying in the hallway. I told her she could stay with us for a while. I hope you guys don't mind," he said, aiming the comment mostly towards Darien. He looked a bit pale. She'd be under the same roof as him, sleeping near him, so close and yet, so far away he thought.

"Come on. She has to clear out before he comes to," Andrew said, starting for the door. Darien wasn't worried about it, though. If the bastard did come to, a hard meeting with his boot would remedy the problem nicely.

~*~*~*~

Darien pulled his Trans Am around back, leaving it running in case they needed a fast break. They found Serena leaning over the fire escape, a couple of suitcases and belongings at her feet. She waved as they approached before picking up a suitcase.

"Ready?" she shouted, before hurling it over the edge towards the three men below. Andrew caught it with an "Ooomph" before the next one came hurtling down towards Chad. As they went about cramming them in the car, Serena came climbing carefully down the ladder until she reached the end, still hovering a good eight feet above the ground. Darien looked at her, trying not to peer directly up her skirt.

"If you let me die, I'm going to haunt you," she informed him, before releasing the ladder and free falling to the Earth below.

He deftly caught her up in his arms, holding her against him to soften the impact. The fire roared to life again, and it was evident on both their faces that something was up. Andrew and Chad turned just in time to see him standing there holding her, and her hands clamped tightly onto his shoulders.

Their faces were only inches apart and Serena's eyes looked as though they'd fall from their sockets. They were staring at each other open mouthed and Andrew nearly cracked up at seeing the usually unshakable Darien taken so aback by his younger cousin. Even so, he couldn't help but frown.

Seeing the two in such close proximity was more than unnerving for the poor man. Memories assaulted him, though he fought them all back into submission. She was safe now. And that was all that concerned him for the time.

Darien stared at her, seeing the wonderful look of surprise on her pretty face. It would be so easy to kiss her, he thought, his eyes drifting from her wide eyes to her lips and back again. How would she taste? Sweet like honey, he thought, struggling to keep from it. The sound of Andrew clearing his throat snapped them both out of their small reverie.

Darien lowered her to the ground gently, her body running along the length of his and threatening to kill him without mercy. He wondered if she'd noticed how obviously turned on he was, releasing her from the cage of his arms as her feet touched the ground. She stared up at him, endless emotion in her eyes.

"You ok?" he managed, swallowing hard as he struggled to keep from losing himself in the depths of her eyes.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she nearly choked out, forcing herself to take a step back.

She'd never felt as safe before in her entire life as she had in his embrace, however short a time it may have been. This man was something unlike anything she'd yet to know, that much she accepted, but why? Why did he have this power over her? She regained her senses momentarily, turning to her smirking cousin, who'd seen the electrical storm that erupted when the two had locked eyes with one another.

"Ready?" he asked simply. She nodded.

"Thanks for coming," she said sheepishly, turning back to Darien.

"Sure," he answered, heading to the car. A very, very cold shower was in order.

~*~*~*~

The ride back was mostly quiet as Serena sat in the passenger's seat curled up into a ball. She felt dirty for some reason, like her beauty was a curse of some kind. Occasionally she felt Darien's eyes upon her, and a warmth would spread over her immediately, like the rays of the sun.

Andrew and Chad watched with amusement from the back seat at what was going on in front of them. Usually when Darien was attracted to someone, he'd just go after her. But, Serena seemed to have him totally confused and totally enchanted by her every move.

In turn, Darien made her trip over her own tongue, which was unheard of. No one had ever managed to leave her speechless before, so that alone had to account for something. Andrew wondered what other odd situations would be born of these two near each other.

"You're sure you're not hurt?" Andrew asked from the back seat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm ok. Just pissed off," she answered, her voice icy.

"I can't believe he actually tried that shit with you," Chad chimed in, leaning forward into the conversation.

"Well, he did, but it'll be the last damn time. I don't think he'll ever father any children," she noted with a victorious grin.

"Was he still out when we got there?" Andrew asked.

"I think so. He can rot out there, for all I care. He'd deserve it," she said darkly, continuing to gaze out the window at the orange evening sky.

"Yeah, he would," Darien said suddenly, and she turned to him. The fading sun outlined his profile nicely and she was content to stare at it for a few moments before resuming her staring out the window, her poor heart still thumping a bit irregularly.

~*~*~*~

**That's all for chapter 1. So, let me know what you think, good, bad or ugly. I'm a woman! I can take it! Ja ne!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby* **


	2. Let the Madness Begin!

**SLIGHT UPDATE**

***Standard Disclaimer Comin' At Ya*: I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Those rights go to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation. Other things I make no claim to are B.C. Rich Guitars, ramen noodles, the Twilight Zone, logical thoughts, and the beautifully inspiring music and lyrics of the Italian metal band Lacuna Coil. All copyrights go straight to them, not to me! Their music inspires me too much to try to rip it off!**

**AN: WOW! I just want to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews and the suggestions. You've made me smile like dis' ^_^ ! Keep em' comin' at me! I appreciate each one of them! And since you like this fic, be prepared. It's gonna' be a long one! One more thing, too: this fic is rated 'M' for many reasons. It may get a little angsty here and there, and it has its share of issues to face. And potty mouth all around! Much like reality on the whole, ne? Just thought I'd let you guys know. Now, I'll shut up and bring ya' chapter 2!**

~*~*~*~

Their apartment was already a bit cramped, but they managed to move around enough crates, amps and empty beer bottles to find a place for her. Serena dropped all her belongings in a corner before flopping down mightily upon the couch. At that point she really didn't feel like singing and was glad to hear Chad voice his concerns.

"Hey, guys? I really need to see Raye, so would you mind if we put off practice till' tomorrow morning? I haven't seen much of her all week," he griped, and Andrew smiled.

"Sure thing. I have some shit to do anyway. What about you two?" he asked Serena and Darien. Try as he might, Andrew simply couldn't let himself be at ease leaving his cousin alone in the company of the one of his friends with the most sullied reputation. Though they'd been through some pretty overwhelming times together, he knew Darien better than anyone alive, and he had bared witness to some of the gruesome "relationships" he'd feigned over the two or so years they'd be acquainted.

It had occurred to Andrew more than once that his comrade didn't exactly take pleasure in leaving females strewn about in his wake, but the fact remained that he made no apologies for it, either. Whether he intended to be such a playboy or not made no difference to him.

If his beloved baby cousin managed to get caught in his sights, Andrew knew he'd have no choice but to keep her from being hurt. He'd failed her once. Allowing it to occur again was not something he would ever do.

She shook her head at Andrews's question. After the day she'd had, she wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a quiet night to herself.

"I'm tired. I guess I'll just stay here," she answered, quickly seeing the odd look that appeared upon her cousin's face.

"Same here. I'm gonna' try to get this line right," Darien announced, picking up his guitar. He too noticed the look on Andrew's face, and he wondered why he appeared so ill all of a sudden.

"Hey Darien?" he began, before Chad stepped in, cutting him off in mid sentence.

"Time to go. I'm sure they'll be fine without us. Come on, man," Chad prompted, jingling the keys to his ancient van in Andrew's face. Besides, his only concerns at the present time were managing to get his accursed piece of junk van to start and being granted some much needed quality time with the fiery girl that had managed to infatuate him completely.

He grumbled something about the transmission as Andrew sighed mightily, knowing that it would be best to simply stop stressing himself out for no reason. This was Darien, for fuck's sake!

Due to the many sensible thoughts dancing through his mind, he relented, settling for shooting a quite readable look of silent warning to his best friend. He had been behaving himself, after all. At least that fact stood like stone to reassure him. And Serena was no naïve little girl, either. Never had he seen her let her guard down so much as to allow herself to be harmed. Not in a long while, anyway.

"We'll be back later. Take it easy, little girl," he told her, moving to place a tender kiss upon her forehead. His gaze was locked with Darien's the entire while, silent understanding flowing between them.

"You too, Drew. Stay outta' trouble, ok?" she teased, causing a smile to break out across his face.

"Sure thing," he promised, his attention falling then upon the still silent Darien.

"Catch you later," he told him, receiving a nod in response. With a twinge of sorrow nipping at his heart, Andrew too disappeared out the door, leaving her alone with the rather impassive looking man across the room.

Serena gazed over at Darien, who sat bent over his guitar. He made a perfect rock star, she thought, her eyes running over every inch of him. The unbuttoned black shirt and black leather pants gracing his godlike form didn't help her fragile heart one iota and she had to tear her eyes away before being caught staring at him.

"You sounded really great yesterday," she said, breaking through the awkward silence that had enveloped them. He looked up at her, cobalt eyes dark with something she could yet to read.

"Thanks. You didn't sound too bad yourself. Did you take lessons or where you born with that voice?" he wondered, strumming his guitar lightly.

"No lessons. It's just my thing, I guess," she told him, watching his nimble fingers run down the frets. He seemed so engrossed with his task, as if the need to play were inherent within him. It was a good thing, she thought, that theirs was the lone apartment in the creakity old building they lived in, else they'd have been kicked out due to the noise a long time ago.

"Play for me," she requested suddenly, and he looked up once more, granting her his full attention. Serena fought back a shiver as his smooth voice filtered into her ears.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked, turning on his amp and shoving his hair out of his eyes. Serena chewed the inside of her jaw, trying to keep from smiling. Perhaps she should've gone with Andrew after all.

"I don't know. . . 'A Ghost Between Us'," she answered, walking over to perch upon a stool near him.

"Get ready," he said simply, before his guitar's wail pierced the air.

Serena listened to five minutes of beautiful guitar work, her eyes admiring the equally beautiful guitarist as well. She wondered why he hadn't rushed off to see some lady friend like his band mates. Jealousy surged through her again, and she fought to quell it before it got the better of her. When the song was finished, he looked to her, awaiting her response to his flawless playing.

"Beautiful," she whispered, the melody still seeming to dance all about her.

'Not nearly as beautiful as some things,' he mused silently, surprising himself with the sudden thoughts invading his grossly boggled mind.

"Now it's your turn. Sing for me," he asked, putting down his guitar and moving to lie down upon the couch. He put his hands behind his head as he watched her move to stand before him. Gods, she was gorgeous. That he would never deny. His line of thought soon deviated, as it had since she'd first entered his apartment and his heart.

Just one taste, he thought. One quick taste wouldn't hurt, would it? Maybe she'd even welcome it. She had stayed in his arms for an abnormally long time earlier, and it had given him the impression that perhaps he wasn't the only one of the two of them being assaulted by sudden, random urges to be a bit mischievous.

"So, what do you want to hear?" she asked, matching his gaze without faltering and snapping him back to his place in reality.

Her anxiety remained well hidden, her curiosity overshadowing everything else. If he was able to remain so composed, so too would she. Or dig her own grave trying.

" 'Falling' ", came the casual reply, and she began her melodious song, prepared to enchant him to the fullest extent of her capability. As she sang he watched her, the way her head tilted back, exposing her throat to his view.

Gods, how he wished to allow his lips roam over that beautifully soft skin, to taste every last gorgeous inch of her. Her voice was just as beautiful as it'd been yesterday, perhaps even more so, he mused. A few minutes later she'd finished, and he applauded her as she curtsied ever so gracefully before him, long golden locks cascading down around her diminutive form.

"Now," she began, flopping back down on the cushion opposite him, her gaze locked upon him.

"What to do?" she wondered, wishing he'd show the least little sign of discomfort. His poise was far past the threshold of irritating her. She was struggling to control herself and he had the audacity to sit there as if nothing in existence affected him?

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna' play some more. I want the sound to be perfect for the show," he said, and she paled noticeably at his words.

"Show? We're playing somewhere?" she choked, and he flashed her a brilliant smile, one that did nothing to sooth her heart in the least.

"Yeah, next week. Don't look so sick, Serena. With that voice you have nothing to doubt," he complimented.

"Uh, Darien? Andrew didn't say we'd be playing in front of anyone so soon. You see, I have. . . well. . . damn! I've got stage fright from hell," she admitted, turning a bit green at the mere thought of being onstage in front of throngs of judgmental onlookers.

"No shit. Listen, Serena. Once you get up there in front of everyone, with their eyes on you, you'll just let loose with that voice and nothing else will matter. You won't even think about it at all," he assured her, but his words didn't seem to help. In fact, he could almost see the nausea wash over her as she sat opposite him upon the couch, making him wonder if it would be a fine idea to make himself scarce before she became ill. However, she soon gained her composure, voicing her concerns once again.

"You don't understand, Darien. When I sing, it's important to me, you know?" she asked, and he put down his guitar to move a bit closer to her. Her blue eyes watched him, seeming to tug at his very soul as he returned her gaze. Serena swallowed hard, their proximity a new and rather unnerving development indeed.

"You can tell that when you sing, it comes from deep within you. It's not just a hobby, right?" he guessed, and she nodded.

"My heart speaks through my voice. I don't do much in life, but when I sing, I'm happy," she told him, wondering why he was so easy to talk to.

"It's cool that you have something that makes you feel that way. For me, it's kind of the same," he said, nodding to his resting guitar.

"How long have you been playing?" Serena asked, fingering the strings of the shiny black instrument lightly.

"On and off, since I was thirteen," he replied, leading her to the next question nagging away at her.

"So how old are you now?" she wondered, absently twirling a lock of golden hair about her index finger as she awaited his response.

"Twenty two. What about you? Anyone ever get your age right?" he asked, and she shook her head 'no'.

"Nah. I'm turning eighteen soon. Everyone calls me ageless. Sometimes I'm a little girl to everyone. Well, all the time to Andrew. Then come the golden moments when I'm suddenly granted WAY too much attention. I don't know. Just cursed I guess," she said with a flourish. A smirk appeared upon his face, and she silently thought that he should smile more often.

"I can see why," he muttered.

"Pardon?" she asked, and he paled. He hadn't meant for her to actually hear his thoughts. He cursed himself for his carelessness. . . and cursed the way this girl so easily caused him to abandon his wits.

"Nothing important. Hey, you hungry?" he asked, smoothly changing the subject so as not to incriminate himself.

"Always. You buyin'?" she asked with mischievous eyes.

"No, I'm cooking. You like ramen?" he wondered, and she nodded with enthusiasm. She lived by herself, after all. The damn things were all she could afford half the time.

"Wow, you play like hell, your voice is awesome, you're easy on the eyes AND you cook? Hey, why don't we get married?" she asked, pleased by the forwardness she'd displayed and the way she was masking her own apprehension.

A dark brow rose, as the thought of having such a sweet, sexy wife danced through his nearly overwhelmed mind. The mental image of coming home to her in nothing but an apron had him grinning like a hyena.

"What was that? Easy on the eyes, huh?" he asked, leaning in closer to her. She could smell his spicy cologne and she wondered if he knew how seductive a picture he made. One look at him gave her the answer. He knew exactly how badly that look could devastate. And, gods was it effective.

"Well, it's not as if I'm the first to compliment you," she pointed out, and he smiled down at her genuinely.

"I should think that you'd be the one used to compliments, Serena. You match your voice," he said, getting up and leaving her gaping after him. She pondered his parting comment silently, her heart seeming to burn as the strangest of feelings swept through her. She watched him disappear into the kitchen, thinking that he was the most beautiful, mysterious and intriguing man she'd ever come across.

He wasn't afraid to be frank with her, and she admired that greatly. Guys that fell over themselves to be agreeable made her gag. Gods, could he ever look at her through different eyes? Eyes of a lover, even?

She flushed at her own thoughts, scolding herself inwardly for such insane musings. She'd not even know the man for two days, and yet she was prepared to fling herself upon him without reserve. And why? After the past few years of her existence, why would she dare to feel such things for a man?

Serena knew her limits, and knew them well. An unspoken rule existed to keep her from allowing anyone to get too close. For that led to trouble. Still, being in Darien's presence was different from anything she'd ever known. She actually felt comfortable with him, almost too comfortable.

She sat struggling with her own foreign emotions, trying to sort them into some semblance of order, wondering why she was acting so out of character. Andrew had seemed to pick up on it as well. She could see it in his eyes just before he and Chad had taken their leave.

But if anything, she knew that her cousin wouldn't have left her alone with Darien, should he have been unsure of it. Andrew loved her dearly, acting much like a second father to her. And he would never leave her in the hands of danger.

Darien emerged shortly carrying a bowl of noodles and handing it to her, disrupting her thought process entirely.

"Bon appétit," he offered, and she happily took it from him. They ate in silence, Darien secretly enjoying watching her slurp noodles up loudly. She was so unrefined and raw, gorgeous and alluring.

His thoughts trailed again to her tied up to his bed and he shook his head, trying to clear his depraved mind. This was going to be a very long night indeed. He suddenly wished that Andrew would haul his happy ass back soon so he'd be occupied enough to keep from ravaging his cousin where she sat. The longer he was near her, the more he thought, and he was none too thrilled with the directions in which she'd caused those thoughts to travel.

The man's past exploits had been with experts. . . women who knew what they wanted, how to get it and when it was time to move on. Sure, there were exceptions, some who'd refused to be denied. However, no one he'd ever experienced was quite like this girl, who seemed more angel than human as she sat concentrating on her food.

When they'd finished eating, she sat curled up on her end of the couch, a content grin upon her pretty face.

"Now I can die a happy girl," she mused, stretching her arms over her head and reminding him of some large, golden cat.

He was content to watch her for a time, locking the details of her into his mind: the way her dark lashes touched her cheeks as they fell across her closed eyes. The unique golden blonde hue of her impossibly long hair, the way it seemed to envelope her small body. Even her soft scent seemed to have engulfed him, as faint as it was. The softest whisper of flowers laced with morning dew.

The girl was like some intoxicating cloud, totally consuming his being as much as he tried to ignore it. She seemed to have no problem with making him a witless man, and yet from what he could tell, she had no idea of her devastating effect upon him, which was all the better in actuality. He couldn't allow her to read him _that_ thoroughly, now could he?

But so enchanting was this little nymph, from the way she didn't break her neck trying to be lady like and dainty, to how intelligent and thoughtful her eyes seemed. Or how damn irresistible that wicked innocence truly was. Perhaps it was all these things combined that had him dead to rights when it came to her.

Darien was also quite puzzled by how protective he was feeling over her. The notion still burned within him to go beat the last breath out of her landlord for laying a cruel finger upon her. He had the feeling that if he'd done any more, he'd have flown off the handle like a raging beast in direct response.

Why was that, anyway? Was it just that nagging chivalrous instinct? No, something more, he thought, to drive him to feel so strongly. Something that only she could incite within him. The thought disturbed him, as Darien was a complete stranger to love on any respectable level. He'd never known love, and Serena was still oblivious as to why. Maybe he'd tell her about his past. After tomorrow.

Tomorrow would determine if she'd even stay with the band. Tomorrow, they'd play _his_ song, and then he'd know how to sort things out. He'd written it from the depths of his very soul and no other female vocalist they'd encountered had been able to pull it off. The chemistry between writer and singer had never seemed to match. However, he felt that this time, with this beautiful creature, things would perhaps go a bit differently.

"You look so serious," she noticed, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking," he told her, catching her curiosity.

"About what? May I help?" she asked, moving to sit cross legged facing him.

He pondered her questions a moment, his mind still swimming with far too many abstract thoughts to count. Those cornflower eyes weren't doing much to help him articulate, either.

"There's this one song we have. No one, and I mean NO ONE has been able to pull it off yet," he said, rummaging through some papers on the table until he'd found what it was he'd been seeking. He handed her two sheets, one with lyrics, the other with music.

She read over them for a bit before looking up at him with crystal eyes.

"This is amazing," she said, looking into his soul again. She was getting very adept at that it seemed.

"Do you really like it?" he asked, wondering why he cared whether she approved of it or not. She nodded, holding the papers lightly in her small hands.

The lyrics were so personal, so moving. She wondered what had happened to this godlike man in the past, to inspire such words to flow from his soul. Judging from who he was now, he hadn't turned out so badly, despite whatever past hardships he'd had to face.

The girl wanted more than anything for him to open up to her, but she was abnormally patient when it came to such matters. She would wait until he wanted to reveal the secrets his heart held to her. After all. . . she was well aware of what it was like to keep secrets. Some things had a home only in shadow.

"You wrote it, didn't you?" she asked, handing the sheets back to him with care.

"Yeah. A couple of years ago actually. Like I said, we've always wanted to do it live, but none of the girls could get it right. But," he said, leaning so close their foreheads nearly touched, "I have faith in you," he finished softly, relishing in seeing her blue eyes go wide at their proximity.

It was a huge stroking of his ego that he could cause such a reaction in her. He imagined that she'd turned her share of heads before, nearly chuckling at the mental image of throngs of males gawking after her, being left speechless in her wake. But, she didn't seem to be the narcissistic type of girl that flung herself around just because she knew she could.

And the emotion he found swimming in her eyes was nearly disturbing. He'd never seen so many feelings floating around in one place. Andrew hadn't said much about her, other than that her parents were living in the countryside to the north and that she'd chosen to move to the city and chill out for a year before college began the following fall.

He'd also mentioned that she didn't keep many friends, but the ones she had were like sisters to her. And, Darien noted wryly, he'd failed to point out that she could easily pass for a goddess on Earth. He then realized with a blinding flash that she was all he could desire in feminine company, and it troubled him thinking that anyone could have such a pronounced hold on him as she already did after so short a time.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me," she said, feeling her heart being set ablaze by his intense stare.

"It's true. You're too modest," he informed her truthfully, and he could've sworn that he saw her cheeks flush.

"Would you rather I walk around being full of myself, or what?" she asked, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Nah. Don't change," he said, not believing that he was being so frank. Again with the blush. Was she becoming more attractive as the seconds ticked by or what?

"You know what, Darien? You look like you'd be an insensitive prick, but I'm pleasantly surprised," she said, his jaw dropping soon afterward.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, though barely one," he mused, and she smiled that angelic smile of hers.

Things he wished to speak popped into his mind at a rapid fire rate, though an act of divine intervention kept the man from spilling forth his thoughts and incriminating himself in her presence.

'You're beautiful, sweet girl. Gods, I want to taste your sweet lips and touch you. Just let me touch you. I'll be gentle, I swear to you. Please, just let me hold you and breathe you in. Let me feel you next to me,' he pleaded inwardly, wishing he had the gumption to say any one of those things aloud.

The odd look upon his face confused her a bit, prompting her to question him once more.

"Are you ok?" she asked, reaching out to touch his hand. One would've thought she'd just slapped him cross eyed from the look that touched his face.

Her light touch sent flames shooting straight up his arm and directly into his stunned heart. Serena was convinced that she felt lightning surge through her as her fingers touched his skin, tiny sparks still firing long after the initial contact had been made. She gasped at the feeling, wondering why the hell he had such a profound effect upon her. They made an amusing sight, both with mouths hung open and eyes wide, regarding one another as if for the first time.

'What is. . . , ' Darien's mind wondered, '. . . this feeling?' Serena's finished for him. Though the two were yet in the dark, fate had a very wild ride in store for them.

"I. . . uh," he stammered, before the door crashed open and scared the living hells out of them both. Serena's hand jerked away quickly and he immediately wished to regain her warmth, silently cursing the interruption.

He turned to Andrew with annoyance evident on his face, and the sandy blond man stopped dead in his tracks. Was he seeing straight? Was his best friend sitting on the couch with his cousin, preparing to maul her? Oh, but no.

"Andrew, what a surprise," Darien said through nearly gritted teeth. Leave it to him to ruin a perfectly innocent moment of contentment for both parties.

"I'd say so. What WERE you doing, Darien?" Andrew asked, unable to hide the menacing tone lacing his voice. Obviously, the talk he'd been kept from having with his friend earlier would still have to take place.

And Darien. Darien was a budding rock star who went through girls as quickly as he went through guitar picks. Serena would most definitely not be one of them, Andrew resolved, his jaw clenching despite his efforts to remain in control of himself. Since her father wasn't here, he'd taken it upon himself to fill his shoes in every way possible. In order to get to Serena, one would have him to face, even if it _was_ his best friend.

Serena, meanwhile, looked as if she wanted to render him unconscious upon the floor. This daddy act could get old very quickly, she thought, watching her cousin with unyielding eyes.

"We were just having a discussion, Andrew. Chill out," she advised, getting to her feet and walking towards her him. He eyed his friend warily, making Darien want to laugh outright. Yes, it seemed that Andrew had every right to be protective.

However, hurting Serena was not part of his itinerary. Andrew settled down a bit as she began rummaging through her suitcases for her pj's, leaving him to tend to his thoughts and face his friend, who sat calmly upon the old leather couch that took up way too much living space.

He turned then to Darien, whose gaze was fixed intently upon Serena as she continued to dig through her belongings.

"So, how'd that song go?" he prompted, snapping the ebony haired man out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, fine. Tomorrow I know what we're playing," he said with finality.

"You don't mean…? Are you sure about that?" Andrew questioned. This could be harsh. He knew that he'd be unable to kick his cousin out of their unit if Darien didn't agree with the way she sang 'his' song.

"Yeah. I have this feeling," Darien told him, as Serena disappeared into the bathroom.

After a moment they heard water running and soon after her sweet voice floated out into their ears. Despite his friend's odd behavior, Darien's only non relevant thought was that she was naked in the next room. He had a feeling that if Andrew wasn't there, he'd be compelled take a peek.

"What kind of feeling? Darien, tell me something, would ya'?" Andrew wondered, taking a seat upon the couch as well. The man carefully regarded him, giving his full attention to his companion, who appeared none too thrilled at the time.

"Sure thing," he replied, curious as to what he was about to hear.

"Tell me what the fuck you're trying to do," he stated flatly, causing Darien to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you talking about? How much did you just drink?" he wondered, as he tried to stop the mass of thoughts racing through his mind.

"Cut the shit and be serious, Dare. I'm talking about Serena and you know it," he shot back, his irritation unchecked. Darien realized that Andrew was pretty fueled, though he was still unsure about what. He hadn't exactly been putting the moves on her. Not per say.

All he'd done was talk with her. Even that had proven to be hazardous to his health. Still yet, at the current rate, his libido would be nagging him for the remainder of the night.

"What about her? Why are you so pissed off?" he wondered, a defensive tone rising in his voice. The man was never one to enjoy being put on the spot, especially by the one who was supposed to be his closest confidant.

"I'm not blind. I've seen you trap enough girls to know that look you get in your eyes. And it's there. Oh, believe me, it's there. You don't have to say it for me to know. You don't understand what you're facing," Andrew told him, the venom slowly draining away. What good would it do at any rate, to berate him like a child? He'd known him long enough to know that doing so would only cause him to press on that much harder.

"What? Can't I talk to the girl without you thinking I'm after her?" he asked defensively.

"No, you can't. You know she's only seventeen, right?" he asked, using all the ammunition he had at his disposal.

"But she's turning eighteen soon," Darien added sarcastically.

"Don't be a wise ass. Not now. What else did she tell you?" Andrew demanded.

"Andrew, you need to relax. I'm not trying to hurt Serena. Don't worry. Shit, give me a little credit here, will ya'?" he asked with annoyance. Was he really so much of a dog that his best friend even judged him like this?

"Look, Darien. She's my cousin. There's a lot about her that you don't know. She's had a pretty rough time and you can't just play with her like you do the others. She's different," Andrew tried to explain.

"How do you mean? What happened to her?" he questioned, his interest peaked at the new revelation. Andrew looked pensive for a moment before answering.

"I'll leave it to her to tell you, if that's what she wants. It's really hard for her to bring up her past. Kind of like you," he noted. He noticed his friend's jaw, clenching as his words reached him.

The sounds of Serena's singing still hung in the air, and Darien's mind again wandered to thoughts of her. Those perfectly blue eyes, shadowed by something that he longed to discover. And Andrew's words had only served to make things more unnerving.

"So what do you want me to say? That I won't look her way or speak to her if we aren't practicing? You brought her to live here, for fuck's sake, and you expect me to ignore her?" he asked, cold fire burning steadily within the twin ocean orbs that were still locked onto his friend.

"That's not it. Look, I'm sorry to act like such a dick. But I love my cousin. She's family and I just want her to be happy. To be safe. She's on her own and she thinks she can take on anything. But in reality, even Sere needs a little help from time to time. You have to realize that you just can't treat her like some random chick," Andrew pointed out with earnest, hoping he'd said even one thing to get through to him.

"Listen, man. I'm not going to hurt her, ok? It's like you said. She's different," he agreed, and Andrew nodded.

"Remember what it is that you just said. I can't let anyone take advantage of her. I'm all she's got in this city. So don't go back on your word," Andrew told him.

"Don't worry. I don't know. . . she gets to me somehow. I want to know what drives her, Andrew. You know you can trust me," he said genuinely.

Andrew sighed mightily, seeing the sincerity in his comrade's eyes. He'd spoken the words, now it was in Darien's hands. He could only hope that he wouldn't let him down.

"Yeah. Tread lightly," he recommended, before retiring to his room for the night, leaving his friend with his own plethora of jumbled emotions to deal with alone.

Darien was fine for a bit, lost in his own thoughts and attempting to allow everything Andrew had spoken of to set in, until Serena emerged from the bathroom with her long, damp hair down around her.

Gracing her petite form was a pink camisole and a matching pair of shorts that seemed to be viciously mocking him. He hadn't been aware that legs could get that long as his eyes ran from her the top of her head to her feet and back to her blue eyes, which were gazing at him with intent. What the hell? Was she doing this on purpose?

"Hey. Did Drew go to bed already?" she asked, and he could only manage to nod in response. His brain wasn't exactly functional at the moment, and he had the feeling that it was directly related to the sight of the pink clad seraph before him.

"He's such an old man," she told him, giving him a wink before resuming her place on the couch that would serve as her bed for the duration of her stay.

She sat there so innocently, her legs drawn up beneath her as she stretched over to grab the remote from its perch upon the nearby coffee table. As she did so, her camisole dipped dangerously low, revealing the top of the perfect swell of a breast to Darien's vision.

She seemed not to notice, resuming her position as she clicked the television on, beginning to surf through random channels before landing upon the all rock station. Serena wondered why the hell Darien was being so quiet, turning just to see the man swallow hard, an odd look upon his face.

The said man blinked a couple of times, saying not a single word before rising to his feet, throwing himself into the bathroom with an exaggerated slam of the door, leaving Serena flustered and wondering why guys always acted so strangely.

Of all the things he could have imagined himself experiencing, none amounted to standing in his own shower, surrounded by the sight of what seemed to be dozens of bottles of sweet smelling body wash, shampoo and various other feminine necessities, the varying colors like a rainbow to his sight.

Was this happening? Had their poor apartment been taken over by the same girl that was steadily managing to wrap him about her pretty little pinky?

Madness struck without warning, though it didn't exactly surprise him. Darien found himself slowly adjusting to the way that his world had suddenly morphed into one large episode of the Twilight Zone.

His fingers reached out, wrapping around the nearest bottle of shampoo, the contents tinted a light purple. Directly afterward, he'd brought the open bottle to his nose, taking in the scent that was purely hers.

"I'm fucking gone," he groaned aloud, shaking his head as he snapped the bottle shut, placing it back on the shelf amongst her other possessions. Gods above, this was surreal.

"Damn. How is it that you control me so well?" he muttered to himself, as steady streams of cold water pelted him from above.

"Fuck," he griped, leaning his forehead against the wall in frustration. He saw her smiling face, imagined the precious curves of her body under his hands, and saw those eyes looking directly through him, hiding the secrets that had him puzzled at that very moment.

Her eyes positively killed him. It was all he could do to keep from liquefying whenever she looked at him. How could anyone think he'd ever hurt her? All he wanted was to be given the chance to hold her close, and become totally engrossed in those innocent yet wise eyes. Everything else was inconsequential at that point. He was totally mesmerized by her, and there was no damn way around the fact. Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower, shaking the water from his dripping ebony hair before taking a moment to gaze at himself in the bathroom mirror.

A grown man, one life scarred and far from the realm of naivety, stared back at him, and he wiped a hand across the reflective glass absently. He hadn't noticed, over the course of the past several years, exactly when he'd actually become a man. It seemed, however, that he'd always been just that, for childhood had always readily evaded him. Never had he had the luxury of being young, naïve and oblivious to the ways of the world. No, those had been shown early on, too early most had pointed out.

But what use was there in dwelling on unchangeable circumstances? It had now passed, and so at last he should forget. Sometimes, though, things weren't so simple. Besides. . . there were other matters that needed his attention at the moment. Such as the presence of the puzzle in human form that was perched upon the couch just outside.

So, he tossed all apprehension and worry aside, stepping back out into the living room, clad in a pair of faded, ripped to hell jeans as he padded across the floor. To his surprise, he found her asleep, the room dark as he maneuvered around various pieces of furniture, attempting to reach his bedroom without injury.

On the way past the couch, however, he was suddenly struck dumb by the sight of her, sprawled out across the cushions on her stomach, her hands curled delicately beneath her chin as she slept.

Such a beautiful creature. . . perhaps more so in sleep than during the daylight hours if at all possible. Reason played no part as he carefully made his way over to where she lay, dropping to his knees in the darkness, his eyes adjusting quickly to allow the guilty pleasure of the sight of her before him.

His hand, working of his own accord, reached out, brushing a rogue strand of hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. Finding himself unsatisfied with such a small action, his fingers then trailed softly down her jaw, sweeping next across her shoulder and down her arm, feeling the impossible softness of her skin beneath them. So warm, like life personified in this peacefully sleeping angel, who at the time was effectively stealing his very breath away without even being aware of the fact.

Hoping silently that she was a heavy sleeper, the man dared to lean forward, the urge unable to be resisted, his lips pressing gently against her forehead in an act that shocked him to the very core. The tenderness he had shown had never presented itself before in his entire existence. And he knew that it never would again. . . not unless this girl was involved.

Before he lost control of himself entirely, he stood, turning away from the beauty that he knew was beyond compare in this ruthless world. Sleep beckoned him to lose himself in its depths, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that this would be one of the more lonely nights he'd had in a while, as he walked through his bedroom door.

~*~*~*~

Serena lay wide awake on the couch, having been awakened by the sound of a door shutting as Darien finally made it to his own room. The ebony haired guitar god was slowly tearing down her every meticulously erected wall of defense, leaving her poor mind totally blown and in need of much emergency repair. Had she been aware of the events that had taken place only moments before, she would've thought them to be nothing but a painfully genuine dream.

The man had some sort of wicked hold on her that she couldn't seem to shake. His velvety voice echoed through her soul, and his touch was positively Earth shattering, making her question herself entirely.

Ever since her experience two years ago, she hadn't taken kindly to being touched. But Darien was different somehow. With him, she wasn't afraid or intimidated. His touch was gentle, kind and warm. Nothing at all like she'd expected it to be. He'd thrown her for a complete loop and it was perplexing her deeply, leaving her with no defense it seemed.

And Andrew. Something was bothering him as well. She could tell by his countenance earlier that something vexing was on his mind. She'd contemplated going to talk with him, but it could wait. He was probably tired at any rate.

Serena turned to lie flat upon her back, gazing up at the ceiling as she sighed deeply. So many questions and no answers to satisfy their hunger. It killed her to be so clueless about things. The lyrics he'd shown her reflected a painful memory, and she wanted to know what. Perhaps, she thought, they could share their pain with one another and get past it somehow.

Tomorrow, she realized, was her chance to impress, to show him what she was truly made of. And she would stop at nothing to do just that. The girl noticed a certain tingling upon her skin, like whispers of wind dancing here and there along its surface. She ignored it however, feeling sleep tugging again at her eyelids. With time, she drifted off into a tortured slumber, feeling a pair of sapphire eyes staring through her throughout the night.

Darien lay similarly awake, wishing cheekily that a certain blond in the next room would take it upon herself to sneak into his room and crawl into his bed. He closed his eyes at the thought, imagining how wonderful it would be to have her sleeping in his arms, where the rest of the world couldn't dare to reach her.

His king size mattress had never seemed so barren, so cold and massive. How beautiful she would be, curled up upon his raven's wing sheets, that hair spun of sunlight spilling all about her form.

His body responded in full force to his wicked thoughts, and he at last allowed them to rest, knowing that he would never get any respite otherwise. He most definitely required sleep tonight if they were to get through the following day intact.

Darien hoped to every god in existence that she would perform his beloved song as well as she had the others. But indeed, he did have faith in her abilities. She was capable of great things, that anyone could recognize.

Andrew's words still nearly choked him, though he tried not to dwell too much upon anything he'd said. Concern was to be expected. After all, he'd been no angel. He'd made no claim to such a thing. However, he knew that he would never allow anyone to harm her, himself included, whether Andrew approved or not.

He resolved then to act as normally as possible around her, until he could sort out his own plethora of feelings for the silver voiced beauty sleeping just in the next room. Though these feelings were foreign, he could not help but to be purely fascinated by them as they swam throughout his body. His thoughts ultimately led him to a dark slumber, where he dreamt of his heavens' sent goddess throughout the night.

~*~*~*~

**That's Chapter 2 for ya'! Was this one easier on the eyes than the last? Tell me what you think! Drop a review and unleash your beautiful opinions! I love em' all, I promise! What could those shady kids be hiding, anyway? Hmmm. . . Ja Ne!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby* **


	3. Hearts Speak Softly

**SLIGHT EDIT**

***Standard Disclaimer Comin' At Ya*: I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Those rights go to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation. Other things I make no claim to are the Twilight Zone, logical thoughts, and the beautifully inspiring music and lyrics of the Italian metal band Lacuna Coil. The song titles I mention belong to them. **

**Anyway, big mooches (*kissy*!) to everyone who's dropped reviews on me so far. You guys are so awesome and it makes me so smiley to read the nice things you have to say about my story. I'm beyond glad you like it, and I hope it keeps you entertained for quite some time. Now, 'let's do this'. . .**

~*~*~*~

The next morning found Serena up and nearly awake at 7 o'clock, though she fought valiantly to remain asleep under her pile of borrowed blankets. After growing sick of waiting alone, she stalked to Andrew's door, flinging it open and proceeding to shout in his ear until he too was groggily upon his feet, eyes still only partially open.

"Coffee," was the only word he managed as he trudged sleepily past her to the kitchen, leaving her rolling her eyes in response to his dependence upon crack in liquid form.

Serena struck the unsuspecting Chad next, who'd crept in during the wee hours of the morning after engaging his late night escapades. He set off on a coffee hunt as well, long brown hair hanging down into his face and blocking his vision nicely, leaving the groggy man susceptible to the mishap that had soon befallen him .

She was forced to hold back her laughter as he ran straight into the door frame, reeling backward and cursing under his breath as she attempted to steady him. He furiously rubbed his forehead, and she was sure that he would be sporting a large red whelp for the remainder of the day.

"Shit. . . are you ok, dude?" she asked with concern, watching in awe as he kept to his mission, his steps not even seeming to falter.

"I'm good. . . I'm good," he assured her, waving his hand as he managed to exit the room without further injuring himself. The amused blonde shook her head, wondering how these guys managed to get through any given day with their lives intact.

'Only one left,' she thought, walking cautiously over to the closed door of Darien's bedroom. A worst case scenario popped into her head, causing her jaw to clench against her will. What if he was in there with some woman who'd made an early morning appearance wrapped in his arms? She positively fumed at the thought before simply opening the door and stepping in, prepared for whatever it was she would face.

The most beautiful sight she'd ever been privileged enough to witness met her as she stepped in, a shaking hand still resting upon his door knob. Darien lay upon his back, head tilted to the side and arms sprawled carelessly about, his form accentuated perfectly by the black satin sheets he lay upon.

He made no sound as she crept in, closer and closer until she was right by his bed. She thought aimlessly how nicely she'd fit tucked under his chin as she leaned down closer to him, eyes tracing the lines of his body with awe. Knowing how grossly inappropriate her behavior was, she simply couldn't force herself to back away, for her curiosity had total and complete control of her faculties at the time.

She watched as his bare chest rose and fell with each breath he took, noticing the way in which his hair fell just so into his eyes. Her trembling fingers reached out to clear it, defying her brain's orders to resist the action.

Without warning, his hand shot up, fingers wrapping around her wrist before pulling her down atop him. She uttered a small yelp as she went tumbling down to the bed in whirlwind of pink fabric and golden hair. Realizing how badly she'd just incriminated herself, she stared into his eyes, mouth hung open in shock.

"You were awake!" she accused breathlessly, feeling the warmth of his bare skin enveloping her. That gods be damned smirk spread quickly, making her feel that much more like an idiot.

"You caught me. You know. . . I could get used to being awakened by a goddess every morning," he smoothly noted, effectively causing her to turn a lovely shade of crimson.

"I woke the others up, so I figured you wouldn't want to be left out," she managed unsteadily, trying to cover up how disoriented she was, lying atop him upon his rumpled sheets.

"I appreciate your concern. Are you ready?" he asked, and she paled at his question.

"For?" she prompted, attempting to keep as little contact between them as possible.

"Rehearsal. I know you're up to it, Serena. Make me proud," he told her, and the poor girl nearly fainted dead away as she realized just how close his lips really were to hers.

Those eyes, like twin, turbulent seas, gazed up into hers, drawing her in so easily. And she allowed it, though the reason why evaded her completely. Her awkward position was making it very difficult to right herself, for if she moved this way or that, she would only manage to collapse upon him completely, and that, she was sure, would slay her entirely.

Her hair had also managed to tangle around her, and it lay partially draped across Darien's shoulders as she continued to stare down at him. Serena was suddenly aware that his hands had come to grip her small forearms, pulling her down impossibly closer.

No words flowed between them, the only sounds throughout the room being the slightly irregular breathing of the two dazed occupants of the bed. The man unconsciously licked his lips, his gaze traveling from the wide blue eyes of the angel to her parted pink lips.

Her heart felt as if it would leap forth from her throat at any moment, the urge to flee attempting to spring forth. But she was akin to a deer in the oncoming headlights of a car. . . she couldn't force herself to pull away from the gentle, yet unyielding grip in which he had upon her.

Her mouth opened as she attempted speech, though no words left her. Serena was totally enthralled by the moment, by the sight of him beneath her, the hunger in his eyes unmistakable. And so, with no explanation, she found herself leaning down, the small space between their lips fading away slowly. Her blue eyes slit shut, as she prepared to receive the gift she found herself longing whole heartedly for.

Suddenly, the door flew open, fate rearing its vicious head in the form of a very disturbed Andrew, eyes so wide they resembled Christmas ornaments. The poor man nearly dropped his coffee mug upon his foot as he took in the contents of the room. His half naked cousin lying atop his half naked best friend on his bed. My, my. . .

"What the. . . " he started, before Serena leapt to her feet, leaving Darien nearly begging for her to return to the space she'd just occupied.

"Sorry, Andrew. I tripped and. . . clumsy me! How'd I live to be seventeen anyway? See you in a bit, Darien. Morning again, Drew," she spilled hastily before making a somewhat clean getaway, leaving two men, both with very different ailments to face.

Andrew stared after her before turning his anger back to Darien, who sat rubbing his jaw thoughtfully.

"What? I was just telling her good morning," he said innocently.

The blonde man groaned in disgust before vanishing out the door as well, deciding that it wasn't worth his breath to say anything to either of them. It was too damn early at any rate.

Darien sat for a moment, wondering if the entire scene that had just played had been real or some sort of wicked dream. Damn Andrew and his shitty timing.

Now, he found himself even more perturbed, having been denied the pleasure of experiencing those beckoning lips against his own. But at least one answer had been shown: any desires floating within himself were mirrored in her, else she'd never have stepped foot through his door.

With a smirk of triumph, he dragged himself to his feet, grabbing the nearest clothing available and running a hand through his unruly hair. Things were strange these days. . . strange but interesting.

~*~*~*~

After everyone had effectively entered the world of the living, Serena stood reading over the song one last time, trying to forget what had nearly occurred between herself and a certain rock god earlier that morning.

Oddly enough, Andrew hadn't said anything to her about her precarious position, and it almost unnerved her. She was expecting to be the recipient of a mighty lecture, and yet he was acting as calmly as ever.

"Ready, little girl?" Andrew asked, as her eyes ran over the last line.

"Why not?" she answered, looking up to find Darien's piercing gaze locked upon her.

The blush attempted to show, but for once she managed composure, as he of course was acting as though nothing at all had occurred between them just moments before.

"Ok, we'll play it once for you, then the second time you sing. Got it?" Darien asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Go ahead," she told him, sitting upon the couch as she prepared for the show. She observed quietly, her mouth slightly open, mesmerized by the raven haired guitarist once again.

He played as if there was nothing else in the world but himself and his guitar. She wondered if he'd ever missed a note in his life. From what she could tell, there didn't seem to be much that he did poorly.

The song ended all too soon, and three pairs of anxious eyes were upon her, waiting for her voice to assault them.

"You're up," Darien told her, watching her saunter over to the microphone, the feeling of her soft skin still fresh to him.

His guitar started them out, then Chad and Andrew kicked in just as Serena belted out the beginning lines.

She sang, awaiting Darien's voice to join hers. She'd planned to add her own touches to the song, to see what reaction she'd receive.

As he sang, she echoed his every verse, her voice wrapping and twirling around his deeper tone. The words cut into her, and she continued with a soaring heart, feeling his emotion pouring into her with every note. Darien nearly held his breath as they came to the main chorus.

He braced himself and was rewarded by the most Earth shattering rendition of the song he'd ever been witness to in all the times they'd played it. He was so enraptured by her voice that he would've forgotten to play if it hadn't come so naturally to him. Andrew couldn't help but smile as Serena began the chorus, knowing that she was the one they'd been looking for all along.

She turned to look at Darien as he began the next verse, his eyes radiating his pleasure in her ability. She'd done the impossible. From that moment on, he knew that he'd do anything to discover just what it was about the girl that made her so incredible. . . so beautiful and free.

Her voice had touched his heart, a thing that no one else had managed to do. Serena was special, and now he understood that. He would find out what mysteries lay deep within her, and perhaps he'd allow her to understand him along the way as well.

As Darien sang once more, Serena felt the power in his voice echoing through the walls of her soul. At that moment, he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He bared so much of himself as he sang and it only made her wish to unravel his secrets that much more.

No one had ever affected her in such a way. Serena felt then that she'd do anything for him, without him ever even speaking a word. In fact, she longed for him to need her, to say those very words.

'Just tell me you need me. . . let me be the warmth that holds you. Please, I won't toy with you, believe me. I know how it feels be hurt. Don't make me say it. Please don't make me say it,' she begged him silently, wishing against hope that he could feel even a fraction of what she was feeling for him.

She executed the chorus perfectly once again, before the ultimate moment was upon them. The bridge came, and she listened to the beautiful sound of the three instruments coming together to welcome her voice once again. The sounds stopped for a split second as she began the last few lines before Chad's drums snarled back to life.

As she finished, the song ended, and she was quite amused and very pleased to find all three men staring at her with astonishment.

"Sere, that was. . . " Andrew started.

"So totally. . . " Chad chimed in.

"Perfect," Darien breathed, finishing the thoughts of the other two.

"Really? Seriously, though. Was it ok?" she asked.

Andrew looked from Darien to his cousin and back again. He could've sworn that his best friend was about to grab her up and ravage her where she stood. And with the way things were going, he wouldn't have been the least bit shocked if he had.

"Amazing," Chad stuttered, getting shakily to his feet. No one would believe this. They'd never even gotten to play this song at any gigs because no one had been able to get it right so far. Those days were over, apparently. He couldn't wait to blow everyone away.

"I need to sit down," Andrew mumbled, pulling the strap of his bass over his head. He flopped down on the couch, wondering why the hell he hadn't thought about asking her to sing for them sooner.

Serena managed to get her legs to function and she walked over to where Darien stood, an odd expression upon his face.

"Did I make you proud?" she whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his cheek. Gods, right now. Right here. He could explain later, couldn't he? No, he couldn't. He had no explanation other than one…he was totally infatuated with this golden goddess and he couldn't force himself to turn away if he tried.

She was so beautiful standing there, her blue eyes wide and full of triumph. One thought popped into his mind. . . could he ever manage to keep a hold on such perfection as she? Gods, how he needed her to whisper more sweet words into his ear, to feel her breath against his skin. To warm his heart and chase away the shadows that dwelled within his soul. He recovered enough to respond after a bit, still a tad shaken over the events of the entire morning.

"Very. I've never heard anything like it," he complimented, curbing the urge to reach down and brush a hand along her cheek. She seemed to flush a bit at his words and she wondered if he'd ever said them to anyone else before.

"I'm still nervous," she told him, looking down at her feet.

"Hey," he said, and she looked up into his eyes again.

"Yeah?" she asked, hearing her heart beating in her ears.

"You'll do great. I know it," he told her and he was rewarded with a bright smile, one that left flames lingering upon his heart.

"Thanks. I'm glad you believe in me," she said, fiddling nervously with the silver charm that dangled from the choker about her neck.

'You have no idea,' he thought to himself, returning the smile and going to arouse Andrew and Chad from cardiac arrest.

~*~*~*~

The rest of the day passed at a steady pace, with them practicing for hours on end throughout the evening. By the time ten p.m. rolled around, Serena was ready to drop over in the floor.

She sat spaced out on the couch, the room seeming to swirl all around her. Just then, Darien came sauntering in, carrying a bottle of beer in each hand. He handed one to her and she eyed him warily.

"Contributing to the delinquency of a minor, huh?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"You're already a delinquent, so don't try to blame me," he said sarcastically, taking a seat beside her.

"Are you still nervous?" he wanted to know, making himself comfortable as he watched her. She took a long drink before answering.

"Like hell. I'm telling you, Darien. I get stage fright like you've never seen. I don't know if I can do this," she said, the fear very prominent in her voice. He looked at her thoughtfully, a bright gleam in his eyes.

"Serena, stop doubting yourself. I know that you can. Let that be enough to convince you," he told her, his eyes focused on the apprehensive blond before him.

"Ok, if you say so. Just don't say I didn't warn you," she advised, shaking her head. Yes, he would find out first hand that she wasn't kidding. Perhaps he'd be kind enough to cart her carcass off the stage afterward, she mused silently.

~*~*~*~

The night wore on and Serena ended up falling asleep where she sat as Darien watched her intently. She was even more angelic when she was sleeping, he thought, wishing he could watch over her as such each time she slept.

She made for an alluring sight, her head tilted back and her arms resting by her sides. Andrew walked in, feeling the urge to check up on them. He was still cautious of the fact that Darien had taken such an interest in his younger cousin. After what Serena had lived through, she didn't need to be jerked around by anyone.

What he found surprised him and he stopped a moment to stare, keeping himself hidden just around the corner.

Darien sat watching Serena, seemingly enthralled by her. After a bit, Andrew watched as he got to his feet, taking hold of her shoulders gently and laying her down against a pillow on one end of the couch.

Apparently, the girl couldn't hold alcohol, as three beers had knocked her out cold for the night.

He then pulled the blanket draped over the back of the couch up around her before removing her boots and socks, dropping them into the floor with a dull thud.

Andrew held his breath as he watched silently form the dark corner as his best friend leaned in close to the sleeping Serena, clearing a few golden strands of hair from her eyes. His fingers lingered upon her cheek for a moment, before his tender words sprang forth.

"Sleep well, little goddess. I know you'll shine. . .for me," he whispered, turning and retiring to his room.

Andrew was awestruck by his friend's gentleness. He'd never seen Darien act that way around anyone since he'd known him. What was going on here? Neither of them was even acting the least bit phased by the situation he'd happened upon earlier and it made him wonder exactly what it was he seemed to be missing.

~*~*~*~

He listened as the phone rang, each second seeming more like an eternity to him, as he paced the white linoleum floor impatiently.

"Damn it. . . pick up," he cursed, shoving a hand through his sandy hair in frustration.

Just as he was about to hang up, a familiar, cheerful voice answered the phone, and his heart shattered all over again as he realized that now, it was his turn. . . to speak the words that should never have had to have been spoken.

"Ilene. . . it. . . it's me. It's Drew," he said, forcing his voice to flow, though each word spoken came out brokenly. His eyes darted wildly about the crowded waiting room, his feet unable to stop carrying him to and fro along the same path across the floor.

He'd been there nearly an hour, and still they hadn't allowed him to see her. Even after standing in the lobby and shouting at what seemed to be every member of the ICU staff, Andrew had been ultimately told that he could do nothing but wait. . . wait until they allowed him to see her.

The secretary had suggested that he take the time to call anyone necessary. . . perhaps her parents. They should know, she said, as soon as possible. And he would be the one to utter the baneful words.

He would be the one to tell them that their baby, the ray of sunshine in each life she touched, was lying here in a strange hospital bed, surrounded by people she didn't know and in gods only knew what condition.

Blood. . . it still covered his hands, his shirt. . . from where he'd carried her in, his mind totally lost as he demanded that each passerby help her. . . anything, anyone.

He'd thought upon first glance that she was dead. That her precious life had been taken away, and that all that had been graced to know her had lost the most treasured of gifts imaginable.

But her small hand had reached out to him, giving him the only motivation he needed to make sure she would make it through. Gods, he'd failed her. He'd gone back on his word.

"Andrew? Dear, you sound ill. What's the matter? Are you feeling. . . ?" his aunt began, before his voice was forced to cut her off in mid sentence.

"Serena. . . she. . . she. . ." he tried, but to no avail. He was unable to say it. It simply couldn't be true. The entire night was nothing but one terrible nightmare. . . one that he couldn't seem to awaken from.

Tears fell unchecked down his cheeks, anger and sorrow burning hotly through his veins. Not her. Not Serena. She'd never done a cross thing to anyone in her entire life. . . so why had fate dealt her such a foul blow?

"What? Andrew! What's the matter? Where's my baby girl?" Ilene demanded, her calm demeanor vanishing to be replaced by her rising panic.

"She. . . Northwest Regional. I'm in the waiting room. She. . . she. . ." The phone went dead, the man unable to finish what he knew he had to say.

His heart clenched within his chest, and his anger exploded suddenly, his fist connecting hard with the nearest wall, his own blood rushing to the surface of broken skin and dripping slowly to the snow white floor below.

"Not you, Sere. . . not this. Not this. . ." he whispered, as a nurse came rushing to the obviously distressed man's aid.

~*~*~*~

Andrew sat upon his bed, his hands slowly tuning his bass to perfection as memories of that now infamous night attacked him.

It was nothing new, to be assaulted by those vile images. They remained with him to this day, as if the events transpired that night had occurred only yesterday.

He could still hear her crying, the most heart breaking sound ever to reach his ears. Nothing on Earth had ever burned so hotly into his heart as the sight of her that night, blood drenched and shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind.

The feeling of helplessness yet remained with him, eating away at his soul like a beast in the night. So many regrets lingered, so many things that he couldn't help but to blame himself for.

If only he had insisted that she wait for him. But she'd assured him that she would be fine. So he'd allowed her to go, to walk home alone while he closed up shop.

It hadn't even been that late. . . in fact, dusk had barely descended, but looking back, a sense of foreboding had indeed nipped away at him, as he finished putting chairs up on the tables of the arcade in which they'd worked.

The man ceased his actions, placing his base on its stand and allowing his head to fall into his hands. He sat silently, emotion threatening to consume him while he attempted to shut down, to force the images from his mind.

"I'm so sorry, little girl," he whispered, unaware of the tears that fell slowly down his cheeks, dropping to the rumpled bed sheets below.

Sleep had been difficult since then, even more so now that she was in his care again. The fear of failing her was always with him, always reminding him of how badly he'd done just that.

Though Serena had gradually begun to heal, Andrew knew that deep down, the pain was still as bitter as it had been that night two long years ago. She had built up what appeared to be an impenetrable wall, but he could see through that easily enough.

She was still afraid. . . still unsure of the world around her. He knew that he would do anything within his power to aid her. Anything at all. But his cousin was prideful. She wouldn't ask anyone for help, no matter the circumstance.

It was simply her way, though he wished to the gods she'd give herself a little respite. When he looked at her, he saw a young woman, a light that shone like the sun trailed closely by the blackest of shadows.

The void remained, longing to be filled by something she had yet to find. And as insane a thought as it seemed, Andrew wondered if his friend would indeed be good for her. The two would most definitely have enough to discuss, should either of them ever actually open up to the other.

Shoving the back of his hand across his cheeks, he realized how long he'd been in a sorrowful haze. It was late and he was too tired for this to continue. For tonight, anyway. Tomorrow was just another day. . . and after all, they did have a show to plan.

~*~*~*~

**Hehehe. . . ok, that was so wrong, wasn't it? How long before everyone takes me hostage at pixie-stick-point and demands that I let them in on what the (expletive) is going on? I know it hurts! It's supposed to! But don't worry, there IS a method to my madness. . . you'll find out soon enough, I swear! Forgive me! I'm doing it for you! FOR YOU!!!**

**Ok, I'm going now. . . not enough sleep. . . O_o**

**Chapter 4 comin' soon (?)**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	4. Taught Through Feelings

**Ohmygawd, Disclaimer Time: I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Those rights go to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation. Pouts**

**Please forgive the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update this. I hope you'll all enjoy this fourth installment. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see more of. **

**Oh, and foul language: it comes with the territory. Rock star kids are like that, making the "sailor speak" of this story authentic. *Wink***

**Oh, and warning: some lemonish happenings towards the end. Okee! **

**~*~*~*~**

Mornings, it seemed, favored no one in the apartment, for just as the first rays of sunlight managed to creep through Darien's bedroom window, the shriek heard round the world sounded, causing the poor slumbering man to transform into anything but in a mere matter of seconds.

Bed sheets flying to the floor below and one hand hiking up his boxers, he found his feet quickly, though his bout of standing upright was to be very short lived indeed.

Soon after taking the first hurried step towards what sounded to him to be Serena being murdered in the next room, fate saw it fit to have him snag himself up in the spare amp cords he so foolishly left lying about the room, and poor Darien found himself going down like the Hindenburg, and most disgracefully at that.

A loud curse left his lips as he became gravity's bitch, the floor feeling most unpleasant upon the initial impact of his body upon its surface. Jaw clenched, he was certain that the familiar tick had returned to his eye, his forehead thumping against the floor with an exaggerated thunk.

"Shit," he griped loudly, kicking violently at the demon cords which had appeared to have tied themselves in intricate patterns about his ankles, only tightening despite his efforts to free himself from their grasp.

He'd noticed that the shouting had ceased, giving him a moment to attempt to regain his wits and enough composure to take control of whatever was transpiring just outside his very door.

From the ferocity of the screech that had reached him, he was expecting to find a pack of master ninjas holding Serena hostage at kitana point, though he thought it much too early for such antics to take place in his formerly composed household. . .cool and collected until the first class nymph of the world had moved in, anyway.

Again, his ears nearly bled, the horrid sound seeming a bit louder this time, as he finally managed to loosen himself and reach the door. Taking a deep breath, Darien turned the knob, wondering why the gods found it so amusing to treat him in such a manner day in and day out.

Gawk. It was the only thing he found himself capable of doing as the situation, which would have been hilarious had it not been 6 in the a.m., was presented in full before his very wide eyes.

As usual, and as was beginning to become a tad predictable with the golden haired sprite, she had managed to fully dumbfound him to the point of breathlessness.

There she stood, teetering on the arm of their couch, in those gods be damned pink pajamas that showed WAY too much skin to pass as innocent, one of Chad's discarded drumsticks in one hand and her boot in the other, her enormous cornflower eyes focused across the room upon the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You do realize that we have alarm clocks to wake us up this early, right?" he demanded, his voice still thick with the sleep his body so longed to resume.

Serena ceased her shouting, though only long enough to hop across the cushions until she could reach him, her hand snagging his bicep hard enough to make him wince. Her nails digging into his flesh informed him that something was clearly amiss, though he doubted by her countenance that he would soon find out what.

"Serena? Hey! What's the matter? Serena?" he said harshly, finally managing to snap her out of her momentary mortification as his hands took hold of her shoulders, their eyes nearly level do to her position upon the couch.

"Can't you SEE it? Gods, are you blind? Right there! There!" she insisted, pointing with the commandeered drum stick to the spot in which she'd been so preoccupied with only moments before.

His grip loosened, though one hand remained, sliding down to rest upon the small of her back and positively giving her chills, though at the time she was far too terrified to react.

Darien, making a valiant effort to discover the reason behind her madness, focused on the position, soon blanching a bit as he indeed took note of the ridiculously large arachnid that sat there, seeming to be sizing them both up for an impromptu feast.

"Holy shit," he muttered, unconsciously pulling Serena a tad closer as he remained transfixed upon the atrocious beast.

"Well? Don't stand there staring! Kill it! Fucking kill it. . .NOW!" she demanded, pushing him forward with all the strength she could muster.

It was a relatively good plan. . .until the creature moved, towards where the pair stood gawking at it, in fact, which was simply no good for anyone involved.

"Oh, god, that is SO gross! I told you to kill it! Now it's gonna' be ON us!" Serena wailed, as Darien totally denied all rules of male conduct, leaping upon the couch cushions and lifting the again panicking girl into his arms while she forcibly chucked her drumstick in the direction of the nasty beast still intent on their destruction.

"Shit, that's a big ass spider," he griped, feeling her shiver in his arms at the mere mention of it. Even in their rather undesirable predicament, the man couldn't help but note the pleasure that he was taking in feeling her arms about his neck, clinging to him for dear life as she attempted to have him focus on the mission at hand.

"You aren't doing anything!" she pointed out loudly, uttering a small squeak and threatening to cut off his air supply entirely as the thing continued to scurry across the living room floor.

"I'm keeping you from being eaten alive. . .now stop screaming in my ear long enough for me to take care of it. Does that work?" he wondered, attempting to set her down, only to find nothing but resistance in response.

"No! Don't leave me here! Man, that is disgusting. I think I'm gonna' be sick," she groaned, her eyes shut tightly as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, feeling the movement of his jaw as a smile graced his lips.

"Such a drama queen. . .calm down. We can do this," he affirmed, adjusting his rather agreeable burden as he took her last remaining weapon, attempting to blow the strands of gold now blocking his vision away from his eyes with a bit of irritation. If he lost sight of the disgusting beast none of them would ever sleep again.

"You'd better kill that thing soon, or I'm gonna' sacrifice you to Lord Tarantula down there. . .got me?" she asked, though he was unfazed by her feigned ferocity.

"Is that how it goes? Well, then. . ." he said, before she was again shrieking at the top of her lungs.

He dipped her down towards the hairy menace, dangling her dangerously close the floor as she clutched at him with deadly talons. Her mouth hung open as she beseeched all who would hear to allow his balance to remain steady, else they'd both soon be deceased, her from heart failure and him by her own hand just before she expired.

"Stop fucking around, Darien! Don't drop me!" she shouted, just before laughter assaulted them from behind.

"You know. . .things used to be so damned simple around here. This is just too endearing," Andrew mocked, as the likewise stupefied Chad continued to howl at the sight before them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he wondered, though silently debating on whether or not he truly wished to know.

"I wouldn't go that way," Darien advised, finally righting Serena so that she no longer dangled so precariously above the danger lurking below.

Foolish man that Andrew happened to be, he totally ignored his friend's warning, still a tad perturbed by recent developments between Darien and his cousin, who appeared rather intent on allowing him to hold her close as she stared at him over the man's shoulder.

"Huh? Why the. . .oh, shit! Look out!" Andrew shouted, before he too found himself standing upon the couch cushions, peeking past Serena to the menace that none of them had been prepared to encounter.

"Are you guys trippin' or what? What's up?" Chad wondered, and they all merely pointed. His laughter only increased as he took note of the reason behind his friends acting like idiots, all perched upon the leather couch in the center of the room as if the world were nearing its smoking end.

"You're kidding, right? Come on, people. . .haven't you ever watched Arachnophobia?" he chuckled, rolling his eyes as he plucked Serena's boot out of Darien's hand.

"What do you think spawned this unhealthy fear that I now have, Chad? Man, I'm gonna' puke in about five seconds," she moaned, shivering again, though more from her proximity to the very attractive man she had found herself daydreaming about frequently as of late than on account of the beast upon the floor that had yet to be vanquished.

"Such a drama queen. Drew. . .why isn't this girl a thespian?" Darien wondered, receiving the expected death glare from his golden haired cargo as she grit her teeth, attempting to keep her rather unpleasant inner monologue from exploding forth and obliterating the smug, almost eerily attractive man whose arms she currently occupied.

"I'll show you drama queen, pal," she practically snarled, though her fangs retracted soon after she again found herself caught by the gaze that could surely paralyze the world at will.

"Now, now. . . play nice. . . or become very acquainted with the merciless world of floor, Beauty. Your beast is just dying to sample you down there," the raven haired rocker snickered, thoroughly enjoying the frustration displayed upon Serena's face, which had deepened to a medium crimson in the wake of his rampant mockery.

"I hate men," she griped, contemplating whether it would do more harm than good to shove him towards his own doom, despite the fact that her own fate would also be sealed should she do such a sporadic thing. Oh, but how the look on his face alone would soothe being crawled on by an eight legged beast. . .

A loud thump soon sounded, breaking every train of thought motoring full speed through her overworked mind, and with that the walking nightmare was finished, and not a moment too soon.

"I'll be collecting my fee now," Chad mused, palm outstretched as he tossed the murder weapon to the floor with a broad smirk.

Only then did a sense of ease overtake the occupants of the room, and the blonde let out the breath she'd been holding for far too long, looking at her cousin, the slayer of the beast, and her impromptu savior each in turn. The smirk on his face was too much for her to handle so early in the morning.

Though her body, still intent on wickedly betraying her, suggested she do otherwise, she slowly pushed against his chest, cueing him to deposit her back upon the floor.

Darien was both relieved and reluctant as he released her, stepping down from their former outpost himself, followed soon after by Andrew.

Before the sound of crickets chirping could be heard in the room, Chad broke the silence, as he was so apt to do.

"So…what's for breakfast?"

~*~*~*~

Even the joy of a bagel loaded with strawberry cream cheese couldn't keep her attention, blue eyes wandering now and again to the left, where an increasingly familiar, raven haired man lounged, effectively slaying the breakfast food Andrew had tossed in his direction upon return from his morning food run.

Serena chewed thoughtfully, her mind roaming far and wide. Her appetite, which was normally unmatched, had dwindled this morning, leaving her feeling worse than before. What the hell was happening to her?

Life had been so easy. Granted she'd encountered her share of misfortune. Hell, if you'd asked her two years ago how good she'd had it, she'd have spit in your face.

But now, after she'd begun to heal from her encounter, on that night that none of her family nor herself would ever forget, she'd grown quite accustomed to a placid existence.

A FORMERLY placid existence, that is. Now, it seemed that some unseen entity was keen on tormenting her, and that Mr. Rock Star was the decided means of torture. What a splendid torture, too, she mused, wondering if anyone else in the room had noticed her roaming eyes.

She was sure her cousin had. The damn man never seemed to miss a thing, especially if the nature of the event was embarrassing in the least…such as having a crush on his best friend. Crush?

Her own mouth nearly dropped at the inner realization of it. How long had it been since she'd had a crush? And on a lady killer like Darien, nonetheless.

Even thinking it made her feel like some little girl, chasing after a boy on the playground. She nearly giggled at the thought. Maybe she should go with the old standby of those bygone days. There was only one way to fix this: find the biggest stick on the playground and whack him with it.

After a relatively uneventful breakfast, Serena slipped into the bathroom, throwing on a pair of hip hugger jeans and an old black band t-shirt and trying to get her long hair into some kind of order. She needed some time to think…to burn off some of the tension that had been building for the past few days. Her mind was so full of the show and the strange reaction she always had to Darien's presence that she was sure she'd soon have a headache from it all.

The semi-brooding young woman stepped into her trusty old pair of Chuck Taylors, grabbed her iPod from her bag, and prepared to face any resistance that awaited her.

The living room hailed only Andrew, who was loudly protesting the spider-gut-laden napkin being shoved in his direction by the laughing Chad. She rolled her eyes. How old were these guys, again?

Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, and as she turned it, she felt something in her hair. Turning, she came face to face with Darien, who merely winked at her, before reminding her of what she was already quite aware of.

"Don't be late, goddess," he told her, releasing the small lock of gold he'd twirled about his index finger.

"No stress," she replied, stepping hastily out the door before she could make a bigger ass of herself in his presence. It seemed she was getting very adept at doing just that.

Serena spent her day window shopping, enjoying the warm day and the sunshine it offered. The air smelled sweet, full of so much life. It had taken her so long to even reach this point again. For months, she'd done nothing but sleep, locked away in her room at her parent's house, afraid to even think of living. Things were different now, but still she wondered if she was herself, or if the person she had been before were no longer even real.

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she concentrated on what lie ahead. Just a few hours and she'd be on stage, in front of however many decided to show up to see them play. She could almost feel goose bumps rise upon the thought of the crowd, but instead tried to think of something…someone else.

"Dammit," she breathed aloud, nearly colliding with another occupant of the sidewalk.

She was thinking too much into it. Surely he acted the same way around every female he came upon. He probably had a girlfriend she hadn't met yet. Or two. Or five.

Her stomach protested her train of thought, and she decided it better to clear her mind, else she'd not be able to make a much needed appearance that night.

Making her way to a nearby bench, she plopped herself down, turning her iPod up until the pulsing music drowned out anything else. It was better to relax while she could. Having Andrew choke her didn't seem such a stellar idea, after all.

The day passed much too fast for her liking, though she realized that this seemed to be one of those fabled "now or never" situations.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, god," Serena moaned, pacing in small circles in the bathroom. After returning home to another grueling afternoon of practice, she stood gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

She'd never been so anxious about anything in her short life. Andrew sensed that she was nervous, as did her dark-haired cohort. Thinking longer on the subject, she realized that if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be going to the club at all that night. It was the faith he had put in her to come through for them that had cemented her into going.

She'd gone out of her way to be drop dead gorgeous, a thing of pure beauty in a burgundy mini and black corset top.

Leaning down, she pulled the laces of her boots tightly, then straightening up to adjust her garnet beaded choker.

"Not bad," she said approvingly, gnawing nervously at one expertly painted crimson fingernail.

A shout from the other side of the door roused her from her stupor, and taking a deep breath, she turned to face the night.

"Uh, what?" she answered, flinging the door open.

Darien's jaw dropped further than he could ever recall, and he self consciously wondered if his drool was beginning to puddle at his feet. Serena stood in front of him, looking, quite literally, good enough to eat. A brief fainting urge struck, causing him to steady himself on the door frame to keep from crashing to the floor at her feet. Seeing his distress, she reached out a hand to grab his arm.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, steadying him a bit. However, her touch only served to fuel the inferno beginning to burn within him even further, lightning surging as he shook his head to clear his overloaded mind.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. You look…amazing," he stammered, and she bowed her head.

"I'm glad you think so," she blurted, feeling her face growing hot.

Before either could speak further, the other two popped in.

"Come on, guys. We have a show in two hours," Andrew reminded them loudly, snapping them back into reality.

She reluctantly released his arm and followed the others out to the van, Darien shutting the door behind him as he followed her.

"You two go ahead. We'll follow you," Andrew told Darien, receiving a nod in agreement in return. A ride alone with her, looking as she did, would be interesting to say the least, he thought wryly.

The ride was silent for the most part, save the butterflies in Serena's stomach threatening to fly right out her ears.

So many eyes would be upon her, judging her every move and word. She knew that she possessed the ability to sing, but her fear was rapidly getting the best of her despite the facts she kept reviewing in her mind. Several times she nearly told Darien to turn the car around, but she kept quiet. Disappointing him wasn't something she felt like experiencing.

"You're so quiet. Are you ok?" he asked suddenly, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"I'm just…I…ah, fuck," she groaned, her head meeting the passenger window with a small thunk.

"Don't worry so much. They won't know what to make of you," he told her, jet hair rustling as they sped down the highway.

"You sound so sure," she said softly, concentrating her gaze on the streetlights as they passed.

"I am. You've blown us all away with that voice," he told her genuinely.

"Thanks, Darien. That helps," she said gratefully, receiving the crooked grin she was growing rather fond of.

"Any time, Serena. Any time," he said, pulling around to the back of the club.

The urge to faint struck once again after she realized just how many people had shown up for the show.

'There must be thousands of them,' her irrational brain griped, causing involuntary pacing to begin .

Darien had gone to help the others unload and set up, leaving her nearing some sort of panic attack. Guys and girls alike stared at her as they milled about, making her feel like some circus freak on a display. She managed to flash a small smile at a few as they passed, thinking that she'd rather be anywhere than there at the moment. There was another band playing before them, and she could hear them doing a sound check in the main hall, guitars blaring and bass rifts rumbling.

As she continued waiting, it became obvious that a group of guys standing across the room were sharing their opinion of her aloud, and she looked closely to see if she could make out what they were saying. As she did so, one of them broke from the pack, walking towards her with intent.

"Hey. I was just watching you," the young blond man said, stopping near her. She looked up at him, swallowing hard as she readied herself for what she expected would be something relatively offensive.

"Yeah, I noticed. What's up?" she asked, hoping her band mates would return soon and rescue her from any unpleasant exchange.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me out. You see, we've all been talking and we've decided that you're the most beautiful girl here. We're gonna' go party after the show, and we were hoping you'd, you know, want to party with us later," he said, licking his lips after proposing his idea.

Disgusting. Where all males the same or what?

"Serena?" came a familiar deep voice.

Well, all but one, she corrected herself as relief setting in as she turned with a smile to see Darien standing behind her, guitar slung over his shoulder.

She immediately grabbed his other arm, causing his eyes to nearly bulge from their sockets.

The other man's smile immediately turned to a frown as he saw her clinging to the god like man next to her. So this one was off limits, was she?

"Oh…sorry. My mistake," he said tersely, before returning to the bunch of now frowning males in the corner.

"What was that?" Darien wondered, relishing in the feeling of her arms wrapped around his.

"You just saved me a whole lot of hassle," she answered, turning to lead him away from the still prying eyes.

"He wanted me to 'party with him' later. Sounds groovy, huh?" she said sarcastically, still clinging to his well muscled arm.

They found Andrew busy tuning his bass while Chad was preoccupied with a pretty black haired girl that looked to be about Serena's age. As they approached, Serena reluctantly released his arm, prompting him to entertain the idea of getting on his knees to beg her to cling to him all she wanted. The raven haired girl smiled at her as she approached, Serena returning the favor.

"Raye, I presume?" she greeted, and the girl nodded.

"Yep, Raye Sterling. That's me. And you're Serena, aren't you? You look great," she complimented.

"Thanks. So you get to see me make an idiot out of myself too, huh? Lucky you" she mumbled, causing Raye to chuckle.

"If even half of what I've heard about you is true, you'll blow this place away. I know you can," Raye said, and Serena affirmed that she could get to like Raye very well very quickly.

"Yeah, I'll try," she said, wishing for the confidence that she just couldn't seem to conjure up, despite everyone else's faith in her.

The five sat front row while the first band played, Chad and Raye absorbed in one another while Serena still bit at her nails nervously.

"Stop that," Darien scolded with a small chuckle, pulling her hand away from her mouth gently. She looked over at him, wondering how he could be so collected at such a time.

"You amaze me," she said simply, beseeching the gods to allow him to keep her hand in his.

"How's that?" he asked against her ear, barely audible over the roaring band on stage.

"I'm a wreck and you act like this is no big deal. How do you do it?" she wondered.

He merely shrugged and gave her a wink.

"Just relax. When you're up there, you won't have time to think about being nervous," he assured her, though his words didn't seem to aid her much at that point. It only drove her to entertain even more possibilities, such as her falling on her face walking across the stage, or knocking her mic stand over, or forgetting the lyrics or singing off key…

The list seemed to trail on for miles until suddenly, it all caught up to her: the throngs of people in the club, the possibility of disaster, and her overwhelming urge to please the man beside her.

He saw her eyes go wide and her hand clamp urgently over her mouth as she shot up from her seat, taking off in a mad run towards the exit. Her companions all stared after her with concern, her cousin shaking his head.

"Ah, shit. I was afraid of this," Andrew groaned, starting to get up.

Darien caught his arm, effectively stopping him.

"No, I'll go. Sit tight, ok? I'll be back in a minute," he told his friend, and Andrew nodded. One could get used to the Mr. Nice Guy that Serena brought out in Darien.

In the bathroom, Serena stood hunched over the toilet, feeling the urge to wretch but unable to, her throat threatening to close up. She could feel wet trails running down her cheeks, as she coughed and gagged to no avail.

It was as the room starting to spin, knees shaking violently, that she prepared to for her head to crack against the toilet seat. However, before she met her doom upon the porcelain monster before her, two arms wrapped themselves about her waist, pulling her closely against a strong, warm body.

Serena gasped at the initial contact before his calm voice reached her ears.

"It's just me. Take a deep breath, Serena. That's right. In then out. Come on. Calm down," Darien coaxed, holding her around the waist with one arm while clearing her hair from her face with the other hand.

Feeling her small body shaking in his grasp, he held her closer against him, her rapid heartbeat distinctive as it pulsed through them both.

"Calm down," he tried again, keeping her upright until she finally began breathing normally.

"It's ok," he said softy in her ear, sending chills racing along her spine as her eyes began to regain some focus at last.

Though the urge to kill over from the embarrassment of her predicament lingered, she didn't feel totally asinine for dry heaving in his arms. Oddly enough, it felt quite natural to be within the cage of them. He didn't exactly seem perturbed by it, either, she noted, wondering if he regarded her as childish for having such a fit over a trivial thing as stage fright.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally summoning her voice to return.

"For what? You don't have to be, Serena," he told her gently, helping her to straighten herself up.

"Feel any better?" he wondered, still holding her close despite her newly acquired ability to stand. She nodded slowly, the room ceasing its horrid spin at last.

"Thanks," she said softly, as he turned her around to face him, hands still on her hips to steady her.

"No stress. Are you really ok?" he asked again, and she nodded.

"I think so. I feel like a dumb ass," she admitted pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Well you look like a goddess," he informed her, causing her to flush as he'd expected.

"Now come on, Aphrodite. We've got work to do," he told her, only then putting distance between them.

"Ok. I can do this," she affirmed, regretting that his arms had loosed themselves from around her.

Her boldness returning, she linked her arm with his, allowing him to escort her back to the stage to take her spot in the eyes of their audience.

~*~*~*~

Serena swallowed hard as Darien's guitar pierced the air, shattering the eerie stillness around them.

The entire club seemed to explode as their show began, and she poured everything in her soul into her voice, letting it rip everyone's previous perceptions of her to shreds. Raye sat enthralled by the performance, unable to believe that they'd finally found a vocalist to match Darien's talent.

Not only that, she mused, but Serena and Darien seemed to have a bit of extra chemistry brewing beside that which they shared onstage. Maybe a girl had finally come along that could hold his interest for more than the blink of an eye.

He'd treated her more warmly than anyone Raye had ever seen him around, that alone speaking volumes regarding his impression of the golden haired vocalist.

Leaving her thoughts for another time, Raye went back to enjoying the show, though she couldn't fight back a smile at the notion of Darien being enthralled by anyone.

~*~*~*~

The night wore on, Serena's fright totally vanishing by the second song.

They played on, and Serena was enthralled by Darien's prowess as he played and let his voice join hers in a perfect harmony that was unmatched by any other.

Darien's song had been saved for last, since they knew it would have the greatest reaction from the crowd.

"Our last song tonight is one you haven't heard before, and Serena's here to make your hearts shatter," Darien said, and she bowed slightly, her eyes catching his mischievous gaze.

The song exploded onto the unsuspecting crowd, and Raye along with all the other occupants of the building were made breathless as Serena and Darien's amazing chemistry became even more apparent.

Raye had never in her life heard two people that sounded so good together. It was as if their voices were formed solely of the existence of the other, a bond so deep that it couldn't be comprehended by the average human.

As Serena began the final chorus, the crowd erupted in loud shouts and applause, and Raye beamed knowing that this girl was truly something special. Finally, someone to give the man a new game to play.

The crowd's applause went on long after they'd left the stage, and Serena looked up to catch her three band mates smiling at her.

"You did great, Sere. I knew you could," Andrew said, and she punched him in the arm lightly.

"Yeah. It's me we're talking about, after all," she teased and he nodded.

"Too true. Well, the night's young, kids. Catch ya' later," Andrew said, eyeing a few females lingering here and there. God, it was great being in a band.

After Raye surprised Serena by rushing over and catching her in a total rib crusher, she could do nothing else but utter a chuckle and squeeze her new friend back.

"Totally awesome," she told her, amusing Serena by how much like Chad she sounded.

"Thanks. Glad you liked it," she said, turning to face Darien and Chad.

"Couldn't have done it without these guys," she pointed out, and the two smiled.

"It was a joint effort. You guys take it easy. I'll be back," the taller, raven haired man stated, giving the ever stupefied Serena a wink.

'There goes that,' she thought, watching him make his way through the congratulatory crowd.

Darien had taken note of the hurt on her face as he walked away. If he hadn't been scheming, he'd have felt like a total ass. He spotted just the person he was looking for curled up on a couch in the corner in the arms of her lover. They made for a strange couple, Michelle being an artist and Amara a college rugby player.

While one was a tomboy, the other was the classic picture of a lady. Being a longtime friend of both, he knew that was the reason they'd made it work for so long. The aqua haired Michelle smiled up at him as he approached, seeing the expression on his face.

"Darien…that was wonderful," she greeted as he flopped down beside the two on the couch.

"Much appreciation. She made it work, don't you think?" he asked, receiving a nod from Amara, who took advantage of the opportunity to tease.

"She's pretty damn cute too, Darien. But, I'm sure you've noticed that already, right?" Amara quipped, receiving the expected looks from both persons.

"Wow…and I thought I was slick. Am I really so obvious?" he wondered, and both were quick to respond.

"When you were on stage, you looked as if you'd rather fling your guitar into the crowd and pounce. It was quite touching, actually," Michelle noted, causing him to laugh while shaking his head.

"I should be more careful," he said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"No worries. I'm sure that if you looked into her eyes you'd see your thoughts reflected right back at you," Michelle told him, giving him an exaggerated pat on the knee.

His eyebrow raised, and Amara had no choice but to laugh outright at his apparent confusion.

"It's true. You should try it some time. Don't say we didn't warn you," she informed him, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Yeah, her birthday is in a few days," he said, effectively changing the subject away from his intentions and to something a bit on the lighter side.

"I think I'll take her out somewhere. She may actually agree," he mused, more to himself than his company.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to," she assured him with a wink.

"We'll see. Hey, do you two want to meet her? I'm sure she…"

The look on Amara's face brought an end to his question, prompting him to turn to where she was staring pensively.

"I think we're going to anyway," she said, whisking Michelle off her lap and getting to her feet.

Darien's eyes traveled across the cramped room to where a large group had crowded around an obvious spectacle.

It wasn't until he heard her panic laced voice rising over the crowd that he realized something was terribly wrong with the situation.

Moments later, he was shoving through throngs of people with Amara close behind, Michelle looking a bit worried bringing up the rear. As he broke through the crowd, he lost all sense of reason after taking in the reason behind her cry.

Serena had been leaning over the railing on the second level of the club, eyes traveling over the buzzing crowd below. The adrenaline from the show had yet to dissipate, the relief a pleasant change from the nervousness she'd experienced earlier. She'd spent several minutes just letting things settle, though her mind had yet to let one thing go: Darien.

For some reason, or a good number of them, the man had seemed to occupy many of her thoughts lately, try as she might to put an end to it. Something about the way he spoke…the way he looked at her. He'd certainly come through earlier, for if not for him, she was sure she'd still be passed out cold on the hideous linoleum of the club's bathroom floor.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed someone approaching. Turning curiously, she discovered with some disappointment that it wasn't exactly whom she was expecting. A young, sandy-haired man stood beside her, elbows joining hers on the railing as he flashed a charming smile her way.

'Great, here we go,' she thought, preparing to let loose with the speech she saved for just such occasions.

"You sounded great up there. Mind if I join you?" he asked smoothly, causing a sigh to flow from her lips.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone," she answered, straightening herself up and putting a bit more space between them.

It was obvious that he was greatly displeased by the revelation, though it only made him more persistent.

"My company not good enough? Come on, babe. I think we can have a really good time" he told her, a hand sliding down her back and coming to land squarely on her backside.

"Look, asshole. I'm not in the mood for this," she said loudly, pushing his hand away with disgust.

Eyes narrowed, a dark grin gracing his lips.

"No one told me what a stuck up bitch you were. What is it with your type? You flaunt your shit around, make everyone want it, then act all high and mighty when someone tries to give you what you know you want," he said , catching her wrist in the cage of his fingers.

Shocked at his brash words, anger building and fear rearing its ugly head, she knew that she had to get away, memories beginning to race to her mind.

"Get your hands off me. Now!" she nearly exploded, attempting to wrench her wrist out of his grip.

"Not so fast. I think you owe me a little fun," he said, pulling her towards him forcefully.

A shriek left her as his arm wrapped slinked about her waist, his mouth crushing against hers, the taste of liquor more than she could bear.

Pinning her against the railing, she felt his body against her own, fear and rage roaring to life, causing her to do the only thing that came to mind: she bit into his lip so hard that she swore she tasted blood. Reeling backward, he finally broke his hold, stumbling backward and staring in shock at Serena, who was again backing away from him.

"You little bitch!" he roared, drawing his hand back to strike her.

She closed her eyes, preparing for the impact as the events of her encounter two years ago played out in her mind. Just like this…

However, much to her surprise and relief, the blow never came, a loud crash soon overpowering the sound of her heart beating in her ears.

Darien reached her just as the stranger recoiled to hit her, nothing but rage and the need to keep her from harm guiding him.

Grabbing him about the throat, the taller man sent him hard into the nearest table, glass and chairs flying in all directions. Serena stood shaking despite herself, eyes wide as she stared numbly at the scene.

Amara moved in front of her, keeping the spectators at bay, she too watching as Darien walked with purpose over to the fallen assailant, grabbing a hand full of hair and forcing his head back, eyes burning with flame.

"If you ever touch her again…if you ever even look in her direction, or if I feel you're even entertaining the notion, you're mine. Do you understand what the fuck I'm saying to you?" he asked, the shaken man nodding before Darien released him to fall face first into the floor.

The crowd stood awestruck as Amara moved aside, allowing him to reach the greatly disturbed blonde behind her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, hands coming to rest on her shoulders as she shook her head.

"No…I just…I…"

She was unable to articulate anything at the moment, her mind refusing to cooperate with her in the least.

"Come on," he told her, his arm slipping about her shoulders as he turned to Amara.

"We're outta' here. Do me a favor: find Andrew and Chad. Tell them we're going home," he requested, and she nodded, taking Michelle by the arm as they went about searching for any sign of either of them.

Things melded together as they made their way through the still ogling crowd, the weight and security of his arm a great comfort in itself.

The smell of his cologne, warm and soothing, kept her from slipping completely into another panic attack, reminding her that she was indeed with a friend, one that would keep her from any harm.

Darien somehow managed to get her to his car, greatly concerned by how quiet the normally spunky girl had been on their way out of the cramped building.

"Now," he began, steadying her against the passenger side as he looked down upon her.

"What happened?" he wondered, curious as to why she seemed to shrink away from his hands as they steadied her by the elbows.

Serena pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to gather her thoughts as they continued to swim wildly through her head.

~*~*~*

_The day had seemed to positively drag by, each tick of the clock all but sounding directly in her ears. _

_People had come in droves to the arcade the entire day, orders nonstop and the noise almost more than her headache could handle._

_Saturdays were always busy, leaving her almost too drained_ _to do anything worthwhile after work._

_She'd drawn the late shift, though it wouldn't be the first or last time. It was hard for the shop to keep any real help, especially when he needed the most help during nights and weekends._

_That was the reason she'd started, after all. Her cousin needed the help, she needed the money, and it never hurt to get out of the house, either._

_Her parents had been pestering her constantly over college, the time fast approaching that she'd have to decide what it was she'd be doing with her life._

_Having to consider such long-term plans put her ill at ease: she was always a bit too flighty to commit to anything for very long._

_Of course, her parents wanted her to be successful, as a psychologist or teacher. They'd encouraged these things in hopes of seeing their daughter living a happy, comfortable life._

_College, however, was too daunting an issue to deal with at the time. Contrary to what others wanted her to pursue, her dreams lay elsewhere._

_She'd always been so artistically inclined, the arts and music being great passions in her life. _

_At random moments, she'd be asked to sing, awing anyone close enough to hear her. _

_Her father would always tell her how beautiful she sounded, and it meant so much that she made him proud._

_Until graduation, however, she knew full well her plans: work, study and work more._

_Serena had determined somewhere between having the fourth order of the day sent back and staining her new shirt with mustard that her goals of the night would be to take a long, hot bubble bath, catch up on her reading, and fall asleep listening to the new album she'd picked up earlier that day._

_Her homework had managed to pile up as well, though she wasn't overly concerned. It wasn't as if she really had to try anyway. There was always the few minutes before class began to finish it, after all._

_By some strange miracle, midnight finally came, and she waved goodbye to her cousin as she grabbed her bag._

"_Catch you later, Drew," she called, as he collected cash from a nearby patron._

"_Can't you wait for a ride? I won't be long," he told her, closing the register drawer._

"_Nah. It's warm out tonight," she said, hurrying out before he had the chance to waylay her any further._

_She could almost feel the warmth of the bubble bath she was dreaming of as she made her way down the quiet street, passing under a streetlight every few feet along the way._

_The night was quite warm, a slight breeze blowing through her hair._

_No one else seemed to be out, though she was enjoying the quiet of the night after such a hectic day. _

_As she did every day, she checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten her house key, hand digging through her bag in search of it._

_Rounding the corner at the next block, preoccupied with finding her key, she was unaware of being watched._

_It was too late by the time she realized she was no longer alone, hands holding fast and dragging her off the sidewalk and into the darkness of the alleyway between two buildings._

_Her scream was cut off, a hand covering her mouth before she could manage it._

_A massive jolt to the side of the head was the last thing she felt, eyes closing as she slipped out of consciousness and into oblivion._

_~*~*~*~_

"Serena?"

His voice broke through the haze clouding her mind, her head snapping up, attention focused on the rather confused looking man before him.

"Hey…did you just space out on me?" he tried, a crooked grin appearing as he continued to watch her intently.

"Maybe. I do that," she muttered, wetting her lips as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Her cornflower gaze focused on the ebony haired man before her, who had become somewhat of a savior in so short a time.

"Do you? Anything you want to talk over? I've got nothing but time," he told her, taking a small step closer. His proximity, as unnerving as it should've been, did nothing to trouble her. On the contrary, having him so close was quite comforting.

"What would you like to hear?" she wondered, finally focusing on the moment at hand.

"You seemed lost in something. If you wanted to talk, you should know I'll be more than willing to listen," he told her.

His fingers were trailing along her cheek, though neither of them had really noticed when they'd first begun doing so.

"I'm not sure you know what you're asking. If you knew what went on in my mind…I don't think you'd want to know me," she said, relishing in his gentle touch upon her cheek. His deep laughter wasn't what she was expecting, and it only served to make her a bit more curious.

"Something funny?" she ventured, a bit of her boldness finally beginning to return.

"You actually think anything you could tell me would make me think any less of you?" he asked, his other hand flowing along her side and coming to rest upon the curve of her hip.

His touch was causing odd eruptions within her, warmth beginning to flood the pit of her stomach. The changes in her, not going unnoticed, prompted him to experiment further, his fingers kneading her flesh softly.

"Thank you for what you did back there," she said suddenly, ignoring his last question entirely, moving into his body slightly as she kept her gaze locked with his.

He didn't speak, only pulled her closer, slowly, and with definite purpose. Her palms came to rest upon his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath them, lips slightly parted as her breaths became more and more labored as moments ticked by.

"Darien," she breathed, before his lips were on hers, warm and wanting, his kiss laced with a desperation she'd never known.

One arm draped itself about his neck, fingers anchoring in his jet black hair, pulling his head closer, the girl becoming positively intoxicated by the warmth of him…the feeling of his hands touching her, pulling her closer against him.

She moaned softly into his mouth, his tongue touching hers with fervor, strong hands gripping her hips. A beautiful haze had enveloped them, both lost in the reality in which only they existed.

Serena felt herself being lifted, back pressed against the car behind her, legs lacing loosely about him, the very real sign of his arousal pressing into the warmth between her thighs.

"God, Serena," he breathed against her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

It had been a very long time since anyone had touched her, much less like this. This was the first time she could recall being so lost, so totally consumed by anything…by anyone.

His lips touched her neck, leaving searing trails in their wake, his teeth nipping lightly as she tilted her head back, gripping him closer.

It wasn't until his hand slipped under her skirt that her eyes flew open, her sharp intake of breath echoing in the stillness around them. A skillful hand touched her gently, its mark found easily, eliciting soft moans from her, her eyes slitting shut once more.

He was kissing her again, her body moving against his hand of its own accord, hips straining for the contact she so craved. Everything else had melted away: the memories that never ceased to haunt her, the fear she'd harbored for so long. Nothing else but the feeling of him, all of him and what he offered, existed.

Serena thought vaguely, nails raking along his clothed back, that if she awoke to find herself having been in a dream, even that would be something to treasure always.

And tomorrow, or the many days after, mattered not. Only this stitch in time, only the two of them, locked together under the moon above. She sighed his name, urging him on in his task, arms holding him with frantic need.

He felt her body approaching its limit, taking in the sight of her head thrown back, eyes shut as she trembled against him, until finally she was still, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Her breathing, heavy and broken, sounded in his ears, his lips laying kisses along her jaw with a tenderness that he himself was unaware of possessing.

Silent moments passes between them, until at last he looked up, softened as she cleared his raven hair from his vision, a small smirk upon her lips.

"So," she whispered, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips, "want to talk?"

~*~*~*~

**That concludes Chapter 4. Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see more. **

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	5. Passion's Flame

**Ohmygawd, Disclaimer Time: I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Those rights go to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation. *Pouts***

**AN****: **_**PLEASE**_** forgive the lack of updates. This is a fic I started three computers (and many years) ago, so all my chapters that I had typed out were lost when the computers crapped out, meaning I'm having to start over entirely, which royally **_**sucks**_**. **

**I'm not even positive where I wanted this story to go, but I'll do my best to keep it rolling along in the same fashion as it has been. I've got a few ideas that I've been tossing around in my head, so hopefully you'll still enjoy what I come up with.**

**Expect some total AU action…revelations, drama and of course, a nice shot of lemony goodness. Look out! ;P**

**Okeedoo! Chapter 5, comin' at ya'!**

**~*~*~*~**

The ride back to the apartment was a touch awkward, after the rather intimate exchange between the raven haired guitarist and the cerulean eyed songstress behind the club only moments before. Silence reigned and just as Serena was convinced they'd crossed some unseen line, his hand moved to rest upon her thigh, both reassuring her and giving her chills. He increased their speed, the engine of his Trans Am roaring as they flew down the freeway towards the apartment.

~*~*~*~

"_What_?" Andrew exclaimed, his fists clenched at his sides. He was standing with Amara and Michelle as the former was attempting to explain to him what had occurred only moments before. He'd heard the disruption, griping to himself as the busty brunette he'd been talking to had rushed to see what all the fuss was about. But by the time he'd gotten there, all that remained of the disruption were a few broken glasses and some overturned chairs. The table didn't look too hot, either, appearing as though someone had been put through the center of it.

Now, Amara was telling him that his cousin and his best friend had been involved in a fray with an overzealous admirer. He was sure that his mouth was agape as he listened to her tale. She spoke quickly, Michelle clinging to her arm, looking about the club nervously. It was as Chad and Raye came rushing over to them that he snapped out of his stupor.

"Dude, we need to get our shit and _go_. The cops are coming," Chad announced, a worried look upon Raye's face.

"Where's Serena?" she asked, suspicious as to why she hadn't seen her.

"And while we're at it…where's Darien?"

"I'll tell you later. I hate to ask, but can you two help us pack our gear?" Andrew asked the tall sandy blonde woman standing in front of him.

"Sure thing, Drew. We'd better hurry, or we're going to have a lot of questions to answer," Amara told him.

The five fled to the stage, explaining who they were in order to get past the bouncers that were guarding their gear. They even assisted in packing up, hauling amps and instruments out to Chad's van. As Andrew picked up Darien's guitar, Chad came up to him, a bit out of breath.

"The cops are here. We've gotta' GO," Chad declared, grabbing Andrew by the sleeve and beginning to drag him off towards the back exit, Raye in the lead.

"Thanks, Amara!" Andrew called, receiving a nod in return before the tall blond and the pretty aqua haired girl took their leave as well.

"What's up, man? Why are the fuckin' cops here?" Chad wondered, following Raye out into the night to his overloaded van.

"It was Serena. Some asshole came onto her and she told him to fuck off. He apparently tried to hit her, but Darien was there before he could. He fucked him up, from what Amara said. Then he took off with Serena," he told them, jumping in the van and sliding the door shut behind him.

"No shit. I guess the cops will want his ass soon, then," Chad said, firing up his ancient ride before peeling out down the alleyway and away from the trouble inside the club.

"Hopefully, the guy won't talk. I think he took off already, too. He's probably too embarrassed to say anything," Andrew pointed out, uncomfortably crammed in between Chad's drum set and his own bass. Raye shared her seat with Darien's guitar, hoping Serena was ok. She had the feeling that if she was with Darien, she was just fine.

~*~*~*~

Darien shut the door behind them, wondering if he'd ever see his guitar again, as he'd left it behind at the club in his rush to get Serena out of there. He watched as she stood there, seeming a bit nervous despite how bold she'd been not long before. Walking forward, he stopped just in front of her, his palm smoothing along her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he asked, receiving a nod in return.

"I'm fine. Thank you…for what you did back there," she said, her voice grateful as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it. That asshole had it coming," he returned, his thumb running across her bottom lip lightly.

"So, you want to know me?" she asked, her eyes seeming to stare into his very soul despite the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, his hunger for her having ebbed only a bit. The fire still burned within him and he struggled to keep his desire in check, at least until she gave him a cue to do otherwise.

"Gimme' a minute and I'll meet you in your room," she said, turning and walking around the couch to dig in one of the many bags containing her belongings. She brought out a black tank top and a pair of jeans with ripped knees before disappearing into the bathroom.

Darien was a bit puzzled, though his mind was racing with many a devious thought. God, how he wanted this girl. He'd known lust before, many a time, in fact. But this was different somehow. He actually cared for her, a fact that both amazed and terrified him. He'd never been in quite such a situation before and wasn't really sure what to think about it.

With a mighty sigh, he made his way to his room, sitting on his bed and beginning to unlace his boots. He wondered where Andrew and the others were, though he was sure they'd burst through the door at any moment and interrupt any possibility of him becoming any more intimate with Serena.

Lost in his thoughts and struggling with his own yearnings, his head rose as Serena appeared in his doorway, stopping as if she needed permission to enter his room. She'd changed clothes and her hair was down, trailing down her back. He gestured for her to enter and she moved cautiously, shutting his door behind her, causing him to question why she would do such a thing.

Serena took a seat next to him on his bed, her heart beating a bit irregularly in her chest. Moonlight filtered in through his window, bathing him in its lunar glow. She edged closer, the same unbridled longing for him growing within her. This man had done the impossible. He'd broken through every meticulously erected wall she'd ever built around herself, had caused feelings to grow within her that she'd never felt before. Somehow, despite her raging emotions, she found her voice.

"So let's talk," she said, though he wasn't in much of a mood for speech. In fact, he longed to continue where they'd left off in the back lot of the club, his body still aching from their encounter.

Before he could stop himself, his arms had slipped around her waist, pulling her body close against his. One hand smoothed along her cheek, and he saw the hazy look in her eyes. His lips touched hers, all reason having been left behind long ago. He felt her palms come to rest against his chest as she responded in kind to his kiss.

She gasped as he pushed her backward onto his bed, his body looming over her. His lips were on hers once more, his hands trailing over every curve and hollow she possessed. Though she should've been terrified, should've been pushing him away, she felt nothing but safe as she lay under him, his hands paying homage to her body.

Darien could think of nothing else, save for the beautiful girl that had effectively stolen his breath since he'd first laid eyes upon her. Suddenly he noticed that her lips were trembling against his, and the realization caused him to pull back, his eyes boring into hers. Her hands were gripping his biceps, her eyes wide as she stared right back at him. Her countenance had changed so suddenly that it had him wondering what was happening.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his knees planted between her thighs as he loomed over her, his chest heaving as he kept his position.

"I…there's something I want to tell you, Darien," she said, sliding herself out from beneath him to sit crossed legged on his bed.

Though a bit irritated that the moment had ceased to evolve into something he desperately wished for, the raven haired man moved to take a seat beside her, his hand automatically smoothing along her cheek as he awaited what she had to say. She seemed so anxious, which only caused his curiosity to grow.

"You know how protective Drew is over me," she began, taking his hand in hers as she looked him through.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to rip my fucking head off when you first came here. I got the speech and everything," he told her, causing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Well, he has good reason to be. Something…something happened two years ago," she said, his brows furrowing as more information was revealed. He waited silently, anxious to discover exactly what she was talking about.

"Two summers ago, I was working with Drew at this arcade back home. One night, we were closing up and I decided to take off a few minutes early. Usually he walked me home, but that night I told him I'd be fine and left without him. It ended up being a really stupid decision," she recalled, her voice taking on a somewhat melancholy tone. His mind was racing now with all the possibilities of what she was about to reveal to him. He waited in silence, allowing her to continue.

"I didn't get very far from work before it happened. As I walked past an alley, somebody grabbed me and drug me down into the alleyway," she told him, her voice beginning to shake a bit. His hand tightened around hers, the action enough to help soothe her.

"Darien, he beat the shit out of me. I don't know why…just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess. He broke my jaw, my arm and fractured a few of my ribs. Then he…he…" she trailed off, her voice leaving her for a time. He was terrified to hear what she would say next, afraid that his suspicions would turn out to be true. God, not that. Not her.

"He started ripping my clothes off. I was just laying there, listening to them tearing. I'd tried to fight him off, but he'd hit me so hard that I ended up passing out. When I woke up, Drew was carrying me. I thought…I thought he'd…" She couldn't finish her sentence, though it was obvious what she was trying to say.

"Drew was walking home when he heard me screaming. Apparently, the guy heard him coming and took off before he got to me. I was in and out while he was taking me to the hospital. He kept talking to me…kept apologizing the entire way there. To this day, I think he thinks it's his fault it happened. I haven't been able to convince him otherwise. It still haunts him, just like it haunts me," she said, and it was then that he noticed the tears pooling in her eyes.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should attempt to comfort her at the time, but he soon found himself to be gathering her up in his arms, his chin coming to rest upon the top of her head. He felt her body shaking and he could only hold her more tightly, amazed to be privy to such a show of emotion from the girl he was so infatuated with.

"I could only scream," she said, voice shaking, "after I came to in the hospital room. I had and IV stuck in my hand and was all bandaged up. They'd drugged me, but I knew where I was. I could still feel his hands on me," she told him, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. The sight nearly tore his heart in two, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He kept silent, allowing her to continue her tale.

"It took two surgeries to fix my jaw and when they set my broken arm, I thought I'd pass out. But the worst part was the rape kit. They did one in case I'd forgotten…as if something like that could be forgotten," she said bitterly, angrily wiping her tears from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"But they discovered that Drew had gotten there in time. He didn't have the chance to finish what he'd started," she told him, relief washing over him as her words reached him.

It took him a moment to process all she'd revealed to him, his stomach churning at the thought of anyone doing something like that to this beautiful girl. He'd had no idea that she'd been through so much and he suddenly felt a bit selfish for lusting after her so.

"So, that's what I wanted you to know. I've kinda' got some hang-ups, so I can understand if you don't want to deal with me now," she said, her words shocking him. How could she possibly think that he wouldn't want to be near her? What had occurred hadn't been any fault of her own, yet she was acting as though she'd brought it all upon herself.

His response was swift, and the only one that he knew. His lips touched first one cheek, then the other, her tears salty against them. She sat motionless, totally enthralled by his actions. She'd been sure that he would be totally turned off after finding out about her past, and yet here he remained, his gentle kisses trailing along her jaw.

"Nothing could ever make me not want to be near you, Serena," he told her honestly, causing her heart to skip a beat or two.

"Why would you want anything to do with a girl with baggage? You could have anyone," she said, slowly becoming lost in the feeling of his arms around her.

"It doesn't matter. I only want you," he told her, his voice a low whisper in the semi-darkness of the room.

"Of course it matters. I haven't…no one's even _touched_ me since, until I met you," she confessed, her palms running up his chest and coming to rest upon his shoulders.

"You've done some strange things to my psyche. I never thought I'd let a man touch me again, but you…you're different somehow. I thought you were nothing but a player, but I'm glad I was wrong," she told him, the crooked smile she'd grown fond of spreading across his face.

"You've royally fucked with my mind, too, you know," he told her, his fingers tilting her chin up.

"I don't think _anybody_ can fuck with your mind," she noted, her heart still beating erratically within her chest. He leaned in closer, their foreheads touching as he spoke.

"You'd be surprised what you've managed to do to me," he said, his voice thick with want as his lips touched hers once more, his arms lacing themselves around her, pulling her close. She broke away slowly, her eyes hazy as she looked up at him.

"You're making this really difficult," she breathed, her arms lacing themselves about his neck.

"Nothing worth having is easy on anybody, right?" he asked, his fingers tangling in her hair before pulling her head back, leaving her lips open to his assault. His tongue touched her lips, coaxing them open before tasting her. She moaned softly against his lips, her arms tightening around him, her heart burning with the fire that only he seemed able to ignite within her.

Serena felt herself being laid upon his bed, his body looming over her, his lips never leaving hers. Soon, she found all her apprehension being chased away by his hands as they ran over her body with reverence. No longer was the fear she'd known for the past two years present, now completely overshadowed by the feeling of his sure hands as they paid homage to her.

She lay there as he slipped her tank top over her head, tossing it into oblivion as he lowered his head, tasting the skin he'd left bare. Gasping as his teeth nipped at her, she tangled her fingers roughly through in his hair, holding him to her with all her might. She never wanted to let him go, never wanted him to leave her sight. This man was definitely different than any other she'd ever known and she wanted nothing more than to remain by his side, where the demons of the world dared not show themselves.

Her voice cried out softly as his tongue laved at her breast, sending chills racing through her body. She was well on her way to losing herself and he'd only just begun his torment, his hand pulling his shirt roughly over his head before tossing it to the floor. The feeling of his bare skin against her own was pure bliss, her body responding to his assault in very wicked ways.

She was aware of his hands moving to unbutton her jeans, sliding the zipper down before beginning to pull them down her long legs, leaving her in nothing but a pair of red lace hipsters. His hands moved to grip her hips, holding her body to his mattress as she strained to keep the contact between them.

"God, you've tempted me," he ground out, his hand snaking behind the lace between them, his fingers coming into contact with the warmth between her thighs. She snagged her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from screaming as she felt his fingers slip inside her, her body arching into him while his lips trailed along her neck, his teeth soon nipping at her skin, leaving bruises in their wake.

All control having been lost, Darien indulged in the greatest pleasure he'd ever allowed himself, the sound of her soft cries ringing in his ears as his fingers moved inside her, drawing forth more of the sounds he found himself growing to treasure.

He pulled back, looking down upon her, watching the bliss wash across her face as he continued to draw out the passion that lay dormant within her. He saw her move, biting down on her hand to keep her voice from crying out. His free hand moved to pull it away, his tongue laving at the bruises he'd left upon her neck.

"Don't. I want to hear your voice, so don't hold back," he told her, her blue eyes hazy with lust as he looked down upon the most beautiful sight he'd yet to witness in his life.

She soon obliged, his hand working between her thighs until her legs were tight about his hips, her body quaking as he drove her to a ruthless end. He lingered, teasing her, his mouth descending upon her breast once more. Her fingers were wound tightly though his hair, tugging sharply every so often as he caused her to question her own reality.

Still unsatisfied, Darien withdrew his hand before slipping the last bit of clothing down her legs, leaving her completely exposed to his view. She was beautiful, her legs pressed tightly together, her chest heaving as she tried desperately to regain any shred of composure remained.

His hands moved to unbuckle his belt and Serena heard the sound of his zipper as he shed his pants, her eyes taking in the sight of his very real desire straining against his boxers. She gasped as his lips crushed against hers, his arms pulling her onto his lap. His hardness pressed against the tenderness between her thighs, causing her body to strain in an attempt to keep contact with his.

His arm held her, his other hand cradling her head as his lips seemed to punish her for the wicked temptation she'd presented him. She pulled back, her breaths heavy as she gazed up at him, her eyes lidded while her fingers remained tangled in his hair.

"Don't stop now," she breathed, her words urging him on. He laid her back onto his mattress, shedding his boxers before moving to open a drawer of his bedside table. Digging around, his hand drew out what he'd sought, his teeth ripping the wrapper open as she watched him. After a moment, he returned, pulling her onto his lap once more.

His hands held her face his lips capturing hers as he felt her hips move, her voice dying in his mouth as they joined. Hands moving to her hips, the raven haired guitarist trailed kisses along her collarbone as she moved over him, drawing him deeper within her with each move she made. Her arms laced about his neck, their bodies meshed as she moved with more desperation, his fingers kneading the flesh of her hips. He allowed the pleasure to wash over him, completely losing himself inside her.

Her voice echoed throughout his room and she wished that time would still, that the moment they were sharing would last forever. Long moments passed, Serena sure that her body would break as she at last felt the bliss wash over her, the orgasm taking her. Darien was soon to follow her, a near growl leaving him as he met his end.

She slumped against him, feeling his hot breath beating against her shoulder as she closed her eyes, their bodies still joined. His arms were tight around her, holding her close as his chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths. Her head rose, her aching lips touching his as if to reassure him that she was alright.

They sat entwined for a bit before she shakily lifted herself off him, lying back on his bed while he went about cleaning himself up a bit. He was quick to return to the bed, lying beside her, his hands sending shivers through her as they slid along her sides. He touched her face gently, his lips touching hers less forcefully than they had earlier. He took in the contented look she wore, her face soft and bathed in the moonlight that filtered in through the lone window.

"You ok?" he asked, his arm snaking around her, her palms resting against his bare chest.

"Better than I've been in a very long time," she replied, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

~*~*~*~

Andrew nearly fell through the door, tripping over his bass before he recovered. Immediately perturbed by the empty apartment that met him, he knew exactly where his cousin was, a thought that didn't sit exceptionally well with him. He'd seen Darien's car parked out back, so he knew the two were in Darien's room…with the door shut, which could only mean one thing. His best friend had managed to ensnare another one, and this time, it was his beloved baby cousin.

"Shit," he griped, being followed shortly by Chad and Raye, who had Darien's guitar in tow. Chad, being far too lazy to drag his drums inside tonight was empty handed, closing the door behind them before stretching his arms over his head. It was early morning and he'd had enough excitement for one day, save for the bit he'd be experiencing with his raven haired girlfriend as soon as he was able to drag her away to his cave.

Soon, both he and Raye took note of Darien's shut bedroom door, a sheezy grin creeping across the drummer's face.

"Well, Drew, looks like you're the only one sleeping alone…as usual," he joked, being met immediately by a glare of death from his target.

"Har har. Fuck off," he returned, Chad clapping him on the back so hard that he coughed.

"Hey, man. You knew this would happen, didn't you? So don't sweat it. It can't be helped," Chad told him as Raye laid Darien's guitar on the couch. Chad slipped an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards his room.

"Night, Drew," she said, a smile gracing her lips as she disappeared into Chad's room, the door shutting behind them, leaving Andrew to brood alone.

"I fucking need a drink," he muttered, leaning his bass against the back of the couch before going to rummage through the liquor cabinet. He drew out a bottle of rum, nearly slamming the cabinet door shut before retrieving his bass, walking sluggishly towards his room. Not only was he not getting any tonight, as usual, but his best friend was no doubt busy devouring his cousin in the next room.

"Darien, you bastard," he griped under his breath, before grabbing his bass and disappearing into his room, leaving the living room emptied of its occupants.

Leaning his instrument against the wall, Andrew unscrewed the top to his newfound treasure, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. Ignoring the burn, he took yet another drink before sitting the bottle on his nightstand, crashing heavily upon his bed. He sat there, his head in his hands as he tried his damndest not to think about the contents of Darien's room. Maybe, he thought, things were perfectly innocent.

"Who am I kidding?" he asked the air, taking another drink before removing his shoes and stripping down to his plaid boxers. He knew Darien far too well to believe that, and before Serena's experience two years ago, she'd been no angel herself. Still, it surprised him that Darien had been able to break through the defensive wall Serena had built around herself since the attack.

Leaning back against his headboard, Andrew's hand landed upon the bottle once again, and he allowed the devil's tonic to chase away his every thought, soon drowning his sorrows in the bottom of the bottle.

~*~*~*~

**Cosmic PSA**: **Safe sex, people! Even in fics! ;P I always have to do that. I'm weird. **

**So, I know, that was a horribly long time coming. I hope someone out there enjoyed this/is still interested in this fic. I will try my very best to update, but I'll tell you that it probably won't be super often…but it'll definitely not take as long as it did last time! Ja Ne!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	6. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Those rights go to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation. *Pouts***

**Expect some total AU action… foul language and a little lemony goodness, too. Woo! You know, I'm getting a little lemony goodnessed OUT at this point, but still, I persevere. *massive sigh* Gotta' stop writing lemony fics! ;P**

**This chapter is more of a "normal life" chapter, as compared to the first few that revolved around the characters being in the band. This one shows what they do when they aren't playing and stuff, cuz' that can't be ALL they do, right? And I've made poor lil' Andrew such a character in this mess. Cracks me up! **

**I'm struggling a little, but hopefully, I'm doing a fair job of continuing this fic. So, here's an update. I hope you don't absolutely hate it, because I'm not super pleased with it. *sigh* **

**Chapter 6, comin' at ya'!**

Long after dawn had struck, Andrew stumbled forth from the confines of his bedroom, his head feeling as though it would split open at any moment. He closed his eyes, walking blindly towards the couch, halting dead in his tracks as he passed Darien's door, the sounds of his cousin's muffled cries filtering into his ears and nearly making him ill.

"Goddamn it," he nearly growled, wondering to himself if they'd been at it all damn morning, the very thought perturbing him greatly. As if it weren't bad enough that he was grossly hung over, now he had to hear Serena in the throes of passion as well. Andrew found himself wondering why, with all the women Darien could conquer, he'd had to lay claim to his cousin. His thoughts grew rapidly darker as he thought of his best friend using then leaving her, a thought which served to cause his very blood to boil.

No, he thought, now that Darien had gone so far as to have his way with her, Andrew himself would be sure that didn't occur. There was no way in hell he would simply stand by and watch Serena have her heart broken by the famed lady killer. He silently cursed himself for being unable to interrupt their intimacy the night before. If only they'd gotten there sooner, perhaps the entire thing would've been avoided.

As much as he wanted to believe that, however, Andrew realized that it wasn't his place to interfere with such a thing. His cousin was old enough to make her own decisions and he wasn't her father, after all. Still, he felt the need to watch over her. After all she'd been through, he couldn't force himself to sit idly by, knowing she could be hurt should he do so.

Torn beyond belief, Andrew decided that removing himself from his current situation wouldn't be such a bad idea. Vainly attempting to block out the sounds coming from Darien's bedroom, he made a straight shot for the door, flinging it open before disappearing from the apartment.

Serena lay there, her breathing heavy as she looked up at the man that had caused her current state, her fingers tangled in his jet black hair. His eyes were dark and she felt almost vulnerable beneath them as they ran over her, taking all of her in. After being ravaged for most of the morning, she was finally growing a bit tired, though both her own body and Darien himself wouldn't yet allow her any peace. Serena closed her eyes, panting heavily, her legs laced loosely about his as she struggled to regain her breath. She felt his lips touch her neck, shockwaves coursing through her body as his hands kneaded the tender flesh of her breasts. She was sure she'd awakened the other occupants of the apartment with the cries he'd managed to draw forth from her, though she couldn't find it in herself to be ashamed.

The time she'd spent, her bare skin meshed with his, had been unlike anything she'd ever known. He'd done things to her that she'd never even dreamed of, her body in need of a bit of respite after the hours they'd spent together in his bed.

"You're ruthless, aren't you?" she asked, looking up into his dark eyes, his smile killing her softly.

"And I thought you liked it," he said, his fingers slipping between her thighs, his teasing movements driving her to the realm of madness. His other hand molded to her breast, the sounds she made more than a bit telling.

"I'll show you ruthless," he said, his voice a deep whisper as he reached over to grab the necessity required from the night table. In a moment, Serena found herself on her hands and knees, his hands gripping her hips as he pushed into her, a small cry escaping her. One hand smoothed around her hip, snaking its way between her thighs to stroke her ruthlessly. Each stroke pushed her closer to the void, her body in flames as she voiced her bliss.

She felt his fingers tangle in her hair, slowly pulling her head back as he continued to move inside her, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. As her body clamped down around him, he felt himself come undone, his body coming to rest atop her, his lips touching her back. He felt her body shiver, the tremor still running through her. Soon after, she collapsed to the mattress, her body filled with a sweet ache. Moments later, he was stretched out alongside her, his hand clearing her disheveled hair from her face. He leaned in close, his lips touching hers much more softly than before.

"We should probably leave your room at some point today," she pointed out, a smirk gracing his lips. Darien was sure that he'd be content to remain exactly where he was for the remainder of the day, though he realized how ludicrous the notion was. Andrew would surely threaten his life at some point after finding no trace of Serena the night before. No use in putting it off.

"Are you that eager to escape me?" he asked, drawing her against him.

"Not exactly. It's just that I don't want Drew to have a double spaz today. He's gettin' too old for that shit," she said with a smile, placing a kiss upon his lips before getting to her feet, her legs protesting as she went about gathering her displaced clothing from the floor.

"Hey, we're the same age, you know. You calling me old?" he teased, rising to find something to wear as well.

"Cradle robber," she accused, shrieking as he dove across the bed for her.

A bit later, the two emerged, finding both Andrew and Chad's doors wide open, not a soul to be found in the apartment. Serena began digging through her bags for something else to wear, Darien flopping down on the couch as he watched her. As Serena walked past him, she let out a small shriek as he pulled her down onto his lap, his hands holding her in place as he delivered an intoxicating kiss, nearly stealing her breath away entirely before she managed to pull back, her eyes hazy.

"Sorry. You're just too sweet not to taste," he told her with a smirk, giving her backside a smack as she got to her feet, shaking her head.

"You might just end up being the death of me, rock star," she sighed, giving him a wink before disappearing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"That's my line," he muttered aloud, rising to rummage through the liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a drink, he downed it in one gulp, the burn a stark contrast to the sweet taste of her that lingered upon his lips. Replacing the bottle, Darien returned to the couch, picking up his guitar from its resting place, grateful that Andrew had been kind enough to rescue it from the club. He wondered, fingering the frets, if his car's tires were intact after his longtime friend had discovered the goings on of his room the night before. Surely Andrew was beside himself, as much bitching as he'd done over Darien even talking to his cousin. Suddenly, the sound of his cell phone ringing reached him, the man rising to make his way towards his room to retrieve it.

Serena's body ached, but she didn't find it to be nearly as unpleasant as she should've. Instead, she was almost contented by it, knowing that it was proof that the time she'd shared with the raven haired man outside the room had in fact been real. Finishing up, she turned off the water before wringing out her long mane, drying herself before throwing on an old pair of jeans and a purple tank top.

She brushed her teeth, taking a look at herself in the mirror. Only then did she realize that Darien had left several small bruises behind along her neck and collarbone, causing her face to flame a bit. Now Andrew would know without a shadow of a doubt what had gone on behind his friend's closed bedroom door. The thought rattled her a bit, though she realized there was no going back now.

She took hold of the doorknob, opening the door. She halted as she caught the tail end of the conversation Darien was having just around the corner.

"Yeah? I really need to see you. Sorry it got cut short last time. I'll be there soon, ok? Yeah, you too. Later," she heard him say, her heart skipping a beat or three. Surely it hadn't been what she thought it was. It sounded as if he'd been talking to a woman, a realization that struck Serena like a rock between the eyes. It couldn't be, not after what had…

"Fuck," she breathed softly, hoping to any god in existence that her suspicion was dead wrong. She was sure that her heart couldn't handle learning of something of that magnitude, her thoughts nearly enough to make her ill. She certainly didn't just give all of herself to the man only to discover that he'd just been playing with her all along. Anger was quick to build within her, her thoughts nearly raging out of control until he appeared from around the corner, a smile quickly gracing his lips.

Serena pushed the devastating thoughts aside, plastering on her own smile as she walked down the short hallway into the living room, unconsciously leaning into the hand that cupped her cheek.

"Listen, I've gotta' take off for a little while. I'll be back in a bit," he told her, his thumb tracing along her lips as she looked up at him. He could've sworn that he saw hurt flash through her eyes, something that didn't sit well with him in the least. Still, he couldn't let her in on where he was going. For now, he had to keep quiet about his destination.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll just hang around here, then. Maybe I'll go for a walk or something. I guess I could always go grocery shopping, since you guys seem to live off liquor," she griped, unable to keep her smile at bay despite the foreboding growing within her.

"We won't have practice today, so how about this: when I get back, we'll go out, ok? Anywhere you wanna' go," he told her, capturing her lips in a kiss and causing her heart to flutter.

"You'd better watch that. You never know where you may end up," she warned, giving him a wink as he managed to drag himself away from her. Keys in hand, he made his way to the door, turning and giving her one last parting look before leaving her alone in and feeling rather unnerved. Where the hell was he going, anyway? She didn't want to pry, though her curiosity was nearly getting the best of her. Sighing mightily, Serena reclined on the couch, her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. She _had_ to have more faith in him than this. Cursing herself for thinking such things, she lay there for a while until the door opened, revealing a haggard looking Andrew. Her heart jumped as their eyes met, and she felt more than a bit awkward.

"Hey," he greeted, closing the door behind him as he walked over, taking a seat on one end of the old couch.

"How's it goin'?" she asked, noticing that he looked a bit disheveled, his eyes bloodshot and the man sporting a serious case of bed head. Her cousin sighed, stretching his arm along the back of the couch.

"It's goin'," he replied tersely, Serena swallowing hard at his reply. She knew him pretty well, and usually when he was this short with anyone, it meant he was foul, which she _really_ didn't feel like dealing with. She was already stressed out after being privy to one end of Darien's phone conversation, her dire thoughts threatening to overtake her as she sat, unable to meet her cousin's gaze.

"Wild night last night, huh? Darien got the cops called to the club after you guys took off," Andrew informed her, her head snapping up.

"What? How do you know it was because of him?" she asked, wondering if the snake intent on striking her the night before had actually gone to the trouble of calling the cops after he'd initiated the whole scene that had occurred.

"Well, nothing _else_ went down last night…at the club, anyway," he muttered, immediately regretting ever alluding to the events that had transpired between his cousin and his best friend.

He saw her freeze, her hands clenching as they rested upon her thighs. She'd never been able to keep anything from him, something that she was regretting at that very moment. The more silent moments that passed, the more anxious she felt, like some child awaiting a scolding from her parents.

"Look, Sere," he began, before she held her hand up, effectively shutting him down. He heard her sigh mightily, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Well, now you know, huh? I mean, there's no changing it now. Just…just please…don't hate me for it," she said, "and don't take it out on Darien." He was a bit shocked by her words, that she would address the situation so forwardly.

"I can't help but worry about you. I mean, I've known Darien for a long ass time. I know what he's like, so…"

"I know, Drew, and I know you're just trying to protect me. But if I don't trust someone again, am I _ever_ going to? It may not make sense to you and you may think I'm a complete sucker for doing it, but I trust him. Everybody's fucked up before, but people _can_ change. I can't explain it…it just is. He makes me feel better about being me," she told him, hoping she made a shred of sense to her cousin, who sat silently, drinking everything in.

"It's not like he's a bad guy. It's just that I've seen him go through so many girls. I don't want…"

"Drew, just stop. I know, ok? I know he's not exactly known for his serious relationships. But until he shows me otherwise, how can I base anything on that? I trust him, and I'm comfortable around him. That's all I know," she said, feeling a bit better after spilling her guts. She watched him as he rose, turning to face her.

"Ok. I'm not gonna' say another word about it, then. Just this: if he hurts you, I won't be able to forgive him," he told her, turning to make his way to the kitchen. As he reached for the liquor cabinet door, he felt her arms go around him, his eyes closing as she squeezed him with all her might.

"Thanks, Drew. You're awesome, you know that?" she asked, a smile touching his lips.

"Yeah, I know," he teased, causing a giggle to escape her. She released him, peering around him to see what he was after.

"What're you doing?" she wondered, watching as he reached for the nearest bottle.

"Hair of the dog," he answered, his cousin rolling her eyes.

"You guys are such drunks," she muttered, "but pour me one too, will ya'?"

"Darien!" the comely girl greeted, throwing her arms around him as he bent down, receiving a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat across from her.

"I didn't keep you too long, did I?" he wondered, the girl's bell-like laughter immediately floating around him.

"Since when have you been so polite?" she wondered, giving him a wink as he leaned back in his chair.

"Better watch that. You start accusing me of such things and I won't be able to live up to them," he told her, his mind straying to the golden haired goddess he'd left back at the apartment. If this outing hadn't been specifically for her benefit, he wouldn't have dared to leave her as he had.

"Darien, could it be that you've been awesome all this time and didn't want anyone to know it?" Michelle continued to tease, unable to resist.

"Don't tell anyone. See, I've got this reputation of being an asshole that I have to uphold," he said with a smirk, his thoughts still wandering as the aqua haired girl scrutinized him.

"You know, you seem quite pleased with yourself today. Could it be that something's _occurred_ between you and that adorable little creature?" she wondered, her eyes sparkling as she saw his smile widen.

"You snake. I knew it. You'd better be careful with her. I mean, I don't even _know_ her yet, but I'd hate to see her mistreated," Michelle told him, his blue eyes full as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, I hear ya'. Believe me, it's not in my plans to break her. So, about her birthday," he began, a dazzling smile crossing his companion's lips.

"We've got it all worked out. Amara spoke with her father and he's given us use of a suite and a few rooms to crash in for the night, so that much is done. I've almost got her painting done, too. Do you realize how long it takes to work on a piece that big? Honestly, I feel like I've been working on it _forever_ and I'm still not quite finished. It's been fun, though," Michelle noted, taking a drink of her tea.

"You two are the best. I owe you one," he told her, seeing her roll her eyes.

"Oh, come on. You owe us more than _that_," she muttered, her smile never fading.

"So how is she? You two flew out of there pretty quickly last night. The cops came after you left, too. They may even be looking for you," she pointed out, concern swimming in her eyes.

"She's fine. She was just a little scared. You really think that little shit is having me tracked down? What happened is his own damn fault, after all. He'd better be glad that's _all_ that happened," Darien said darkly, unable to even imagine what he would've done, had the stranger actually assaulted Serena.

"I'm glad to hear she's ok. I just don't know about that. We were all gone before the cops got there, and I'm not sure who called them there. People did see what happened, however. The owner's probably not very happy about the mess you left behind, even though you just did what you had to do," she said, Darien's mood having obviously darkening as she spoke.

"Well, I'll deal with it as it comes. I'm not gonna' spend my time worrying about some dumbass taking revenge. If they do come looking for me, I'll just tell them what really happened. I doubt they'd have wanted me to just stand there and let her get the shit beaten out of her by that bastard," he said, recalling the rage that had taken him over upon seeing the stranger latched onto Serena.

"It's cute, this protective nature she brings out in you. She must be something special," Michelle noted, amazed when he made no move to deny it.

"Wow. Could it be that someone's finally come along to tame you, beast?" she wondered, the man smiling as Michelle began digging through her purse to retrieve her ringing cell phone.

"Hey, babe," she answered. "Yes, he's right here with me. From the looks of him, I'd say yes. I know, right? Ok. I'll be home in a bit. Love you. Bye," she said, before stuffing her phone back into her bag.

"You two are just precious," the jet haired man laughed, the girl leaning forward towards him.

"Just wait for it. Soon, that pretty little girl is going to have you wrapped so tightly around her pinky that you won't know what to do about it," she informed him, the man shaking his head before responding.

"You know what? I'd say she already does."

After spending some quality time watching Andrew become buzzed once again, Serena decided to venture outside, sick of being indoors despite how amusing her cousin was being. She made her way down the street, her old Chuck Taylors scuffing against the sidewalk as the breeze of the late June day blew her long hair all around her. The sun was out, making it a perfect day to wander around. As she walked, Serena decided it would be a decent plan to attempt to acquire a job. She didn't want to be a complete mooch, which is what she'd felt like since she'd moved. Her parents had taken care of her living expenses, but she wanted to be able to provide for herself. And, she thought, she couldn't exactly live on her cousin's couch forever…though now, she supposed she'd be staying in Darien's room instead.

The thought caused her heart to flutter, memories of their times together assaulting her and nearly causing her to trip herself up. Recovering quickly, she continued on, stopping in front of a used music store, her eyes taking in the "Help Wanted" sign in the window. Immediately realizing her luck, she darted inside, the young woman at the counter looking up as she approached. The tall brunette's eyes grew wide, Serena wondering if she had something sinister dangling from her nose or some other such nonsense.

"You," the girl said, pointing a finger at her and stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Um…yeah? Me?" Serena prompted, wondering what the hell was wrong with this girl.

"You sang last night, didn't you? You were _amazing_," she said with enthusiasm, Serena laughing a bit nervously, unable to believe that someone had actually recognized her from the show.

"Well, yeah, that was me. And thank you. I really appreciate you coming to see us play," she said.

"I'm Serena," she told her, extending her hand. The girl was around the counter in a flash, taking her hand.

"I'm Lita. My pleasure," she said, her green eyes glittering as Serena smiled.

"So, you guys are hiring, yeah?" she asked, pointing over her shoulder to the sign in the window.

"Oh, yeah. Since college is out for the summer, we need some help. My big bro owns this place, but he moved and left me in charge. I mean, it's still technically _his_ shop, but I run it for him. So…you're interested? It'd be awesome if you worked here. I bet our sales would like triple, because I'm sure other people are gonna' start recognizing you. Hell, you can start next week, if you want," Lita declared, thoughts of the shop flooded with new customers dancing in her mind.

"Seriously? I mean, I can only work part time. Is that ok? I'm not sure when our gigs are and stuff…not until we get them, anyway. Is that gonna' work?" Serena wondered.

"Sure thing," Lita answered, waving her hand.

"We've got another guy working here, and this place isn't that big, so we'd be fine," she replied.

"Well, I'm all over it," Serena told her, happy to have stumbled upon the shop.

"Sweet. We close pretty early…we're only open eleven to seven and we're closed on Tuesday and Wednesday, so it's not too bad. And don't worry. If you have a show, I won't keep you here," she said with a wink.

"Wicked. So I guess I'll come by around eleven Monday?" Serena asked. Lita nodded, her smile never fading.

"Works for me. I'll see you then," she said, Serena waving before making her way back outside.

Humming as she walked, she suddenly realized that her birthday was in three days. She'd finally be eighteen, though it didn't really make much difference. She'd felt like an adult for quite some time, having lived on her own and experienced her share of chaos already in her young life. She nearly screamed as two arms laced themselves around her from behind before quickly realizing who had taken hold of her.

"Darien," she said, turning in his arms to face him, delighting in the sight of his smile.

"Did you miss me?" he teased, his hand tilting her chin up, his lips touching hers and nearly taking her breath.

"Yeah. It's been almost five minutes, after all," she retorted, only then noticing it. Her smile faded as she noticed the smell of perfume that lingered on him, her heart paining her as she pulled back a bit. He was quick to notice, confusion touching his face.

"You ok?" he asked, his hand smoothing along her hair. Disturbed but unable to express herself effectively, Serena chose to ignore her discovery, pushing her dire thoughts from her mind in order to respond.

"Yeah, I'm good. I got a job," she told him, his arm draping itself around her shoulders as they continued down the street.

"Where?" he wondered, still a bit confused by her reaction.

"At the record store," she replied, still struggling with her own mind as they walked, her arm slipping about his waist despite it.

"That's cool. I have to go back to work tomorrow," he told her, her brows furrowing at his words.

"You work? I had no idea," she said, though it wasn't an entirely unbelievable concept.

"Yeah. I've been on vacation. Gotta' pay bills, though. Gigs aren't really flowing frequently enough to do that yet," he told her.

"What is it you do, then?" she wondered, curious.

"I'm a bartender at the Underground," he answered, causing her to frown internally. Of course it'd be something that had throngs of females ogling him, though it wasn't much different than being in a band, she reminded herself. Still, it bothered her, though she wasn't sure why.

"Bet the ladies _love_ you," she muttered, his arm pulling her closer.

"Do I detect a note of _jealousy?"_ he teased, kissing the side of her head.

"I _am_ the jealous type, so watch it," she informed him, as they continued making their way through the throngs of people on the street.

Serena didn't know whether to laugh or run screaming as she and Darien entered the apartment, Andrew's eyes immediately piercing those of his raven haired best friend. Silent moments passed, Serena sure that her cousin was preparing to attack.

"Drew, are you drunk?" Darien asked, taking note of the half empty bottle of liquor on the coffee table before him. Serena closed the door behind them, taking a cautious step forward, Andrew still eying his friend.

"I need to talk to you," he said bluntly, Serena immediately protesting.

"Andrew…" she began, Darien's hand taking gentle hold of her arm, halting her progress.

"It's ok. Could you give us a minute?" he asked. She looked at him strangely for a moment, her eyes glancing over at her cousin before she gave in.

"Sure thing. I'll be in your room," she said, before disappearing and leaving the two behind.

"Ok, just fucking say what you have to say and get it out of your system," Darien said, his arms crossed over his chest as his best friend rose, a frown touching his lips.

"I can't say everything I wanna' say. I can't say that your fucking skirt chasin' ass deserves to even have her look in your direction. I can't say that I'm happy that this has happened. I can't even say I'm remotely ok with this. I can say that you're my best friend… but if you hurt her, I will fucking _kill_ you. How's that?" Andrew wondered, his eyes boring into his friend's.

"Fair enough. Feel better now?" Darien asked, watching as Andrew retrieved another shot glass from the cabinet. He poured two shots, handing one to the raven haired man. Their glasses clinked together, both men downing the contents in one swallow.

"Hell no, I don't. But _she_ seems to, which is all that matters to me. I guess she told you, then?" he asked, deciding that he'd had enough to drink for the time being.

"Yeah, she told me everything. She's lucky to have you, Drew. I'm glad she had you then," Darien told him, a smile finally touching his friend's lips.

"You didn't happen to tell her your story, did you?" Andrew wondered, seeing the emotions play across Darien's face.

"I didn't want to bother her with it, really," he replied, his eyes straying to his closed bedroom door.

"She'd want to know, that's for sure. You gonna' keep it from her forever?" he wondered.

"I just don't want her pity. I don't want her impression of me to change," Darien said, his mood rapidly changing.

"She's not like that. I mean, I'm sure she felt the same way about you, but she told you anyway. She won't think any less of you, man," Andrew said, before changing the subject entirely.

"Anyway, did you talk to Michelle? Are we good?" he asked quietly, receiving a nod in response.

"Everything's set. What're you gonna do?" he asked, realizing how quickly Wednesday was approaching.

"Well, first _you_ have to make her hate you by telling her you're working on her birthday. That outta' put her in a great mood. Then I'll be the hero and sweep in and take her out to that fancy-ass Italian restaurant," Andrew began, Darien frowning at the thought of seeing the disappointment that would surely cross her face.

"When we get to The Underground, everybody can be all cheesy, yell "surprise!" and scare her to death. Then you can come out and do whatever it is you do…and she'll probably hit us both for tricking her, but she'll get over it," Andrew informed him, imagining how the event would play out in his mind.

"Guess you'll enjoy seeing her hate me for a couple of days, won't you?" Darien griped, a smile erupting across his cohort's face.

"She's gonna' kill both of us for this. What are you up to tonight?" he wondered, having a mind to venture out for the evening.

"Serena wants to check out the gallery walk down in East Side. I thought I'd take her for sushi afterward. Actually…I didn't even ask if she liked it. So, does she?" Darien wondered.

"She could live off the stuff. Take her for sushi and you'll be on her good side for life. I think I'm going to The Underground for a while. I'm sure you'd rather avoid the place until tomorrow though, right?" Andrew asked.

"We may end up there later. But it's been nice being able to just play for a while. I'm not exactly looking forward to going back. Serena got a job today, too…at the record store," he informed Andrew, who perked up at the news.

"Shit, man. That's gonna' make me feel bad. Guess I should think about that too, then. I can't just live off what my parent's left me forever. If she's working, I should too," Andrew resolved, amusing his companion with his sudden fervor.

"That just leaves Chad's sorry ass. Think he'll ever work?" Darien wondered.

"Well, he _does_ bust his hump helping Raye's granddad out with chores around that big ass house of his, and he'd never dream of asking for a penny for it. But he doesn't have a problem taking it from his dad. Hell, guess you can't blame him. I suppose he's pretty much set for life with that fortune his dad's sittin' on," Andrew noted, seeing the melancholy look that crossed his friend's face. Andrew decided that shutting up would be a good idea, no wishing to bring about the beast that was Darien in a bad mood.

"Anyway, I'm gonna' take off. Be good to my cousin, yeah?" he said, grabbing his keys off the coffee table before making his way towards the door.

"Sure thing, Drew," he said, "and take it easy on the sauce, will ya'? I'm not in the mood to bail you out of a bar fight later, so chill," he told him, Andrew mumbling incoherently under his breath as Darien went to retrieve Serena from his room.

Sometime later, Serena emerged from the bathroom, looking like a Christmas present begging to be unwrapped. She stopped in front of Darien, who sat with his mouth slightly agape on the couch, gazing at her intently. The girl reminded him of some rare sprite, a short black dress with a jagged hem and her usual tall black boots gracing her small form.

"Maybe," he drawled, "we should just stay in tonight." He was working on a plan to remove her from the poor excuse of a dress she wore when her hand took hold of his, the girl beginning to haul him off the couch.

"You're such a predator," she huffed, finally managing to drag him to his feet.

"It's your fault," he retorted, draping his arms around her as they walked to the door.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, waiting as he locked the door before taking her hand, his fingers lacing with hers.

"I thought we'd go get sushi after we have a look at the gallery. You dig that kind of thing, right?" he asked, delighting in the smile that quickly spread across her face.

"Hell yes, I do. Good call, rock star," she said happily, all the foreboding thoughts that had previously occupied her mind having finally given her some peace.

**Sooooo, wonder how Serena's birthday party's gonna' work out? Hmm… Guess we'll see in Chapter 7, coming at a time yet to be determined! Hope you're still enjoying this fic. I'm still scheming on where I want it to go, so we'll see. Keep in mind that I'm working on six (count em'…SIX) fics at once, so I'll update when I can. Until then, thanks for reading! Ja ne!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	7. Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. Damn. It. :( **

**Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed so far. I'm glad to hear you're still enjoying this after the long hiatus.**

**This is another one of those "daily life" kinda' chapters, so not a ton of rock n' roll action this go round, but there WILL be more in later chapters! :D **

**So here we go with more AU action…drama, smut, foul language and *cough* lemony goodness *cough*. Be warned, people! This is the usual...teehee. **

~*~*~*~

Serena took in the many paintings and mixed media works displayed in the windows of the gallery, walking slowly down the brightly lit alleyway, her fingers laced with those of her companion. The sun had set, the half-moon hidden by clouds as they came to the last piece, Darien then turning her towards him.

"Hungry?" he wondered, his hand smoothing along her cheek as he looked down upon her, unable to believe he'd been so lucky as to capture such an amazing being as she.

"For sushi? Are you kidding?" she asked, a smile touching her lips as he began walking, pulling her along behind him.

~*~*~*~

She sat back, feeling utterly content after having downed two maki rolls. The girl was an absolute addict when it came to sushi, a fact that had been made quite obvious after the man had watched the grin spread across her beautiful face.

"You sure know how to make a girl happy," she said with a sigh, watching as he left several bills on the table before taking her hand. She rose to her feet, allowing him to lead her back out onto the street.

"Drew said he'd be hangin' out at The Underground. Feel like keeping him company?" he wondered, the girl soon nodding enthusiastically in response.

"Think they'll let me in?" she asked, ignoring the whistling that came from a group of guys that passed them. Darien's arm went around her, and she was amused by the death glare shot to the pack of hormonally driven teenagers by her companion.

"Down, boy," she teased, the usual smirk returning to his face.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Can't blame them," he said, pleased by the fact that she'd chosen to be with him over any other.

"But yes, they'll let you in if you're with me. It's not the classiest place on Earth, but a lot of our fans go there, so it's cool. I bet I'll have to fight em' off there, too," he grumbled, "especially after that performance you gave last night."

"Yeah, about that…when are we gonna' have another show?" Serena wondered, as they approached Darien's car. He opened the door for her, watching as she slipped into the passenger's seat.

"We're still working on that," he answered, closing her door before sliding into the driver's seat. The car started with a rumble, the pair soon speeding across town to their destination.

"So, it's almost your birthday," Darien said, his hand resting upon her bare thigh.

"Yeah. I feel like I should be doing something, since I'm turning eighteen and all, but I haven't really thought about it. I don't guess you'd want to do anything, would you?" she asked, prompting the words he'd dreaded saying.

"I wish I could, but I've gotta' work Wednesday," he said as nonchalantly as possible. He looked over at her, bothered by the frown that touched her lips. Still, she tried to hide her displeasure, continuing on without hesitation.

"Oh, that's ok. It's not a big deal," she said. Still, he could hear the disappointment lacing her voice. He felt like a total heel for having to lie to her, but if things worked out according to plan, the preparations they'd made for her birthday would more than make up for her temporary disappointment.

Silence descended, Darien grateful when they pulled around to the back of the bar. He helped her out, his arm around her shoulders as he opened the door, allowing her to enter before following her. She was immediately assaulted by the sounds of loud rock, the bouncer regarding them with a smile.

"Darien! Nice show last night, man. And you…you're Serena, right? You sounded like an angel up there," the burly, bearded man told her with a grin. She bowed her head, embarrassed by the sudden compliment.

"Thanks, for coming out, man. We aim to please," Darien said, before leading his companion further into the dimly lit bar. Serena felt countless scrutinizing gazes upon her, glad that she was under the arm of the raven haired man that was very capable of keeping every last one of them at bay.

At last, Andrew came into view, sitting at a table lining the wall with an attractive brunette that Serena soon recognized.

"Oh my god, Lita?" she nearly squealed, amazed that she'd run into her again, much less in the company of her cousin.

"Serena! Andrew was just sitting here telling me that you guys were cousins. Small world, huh?" she asked, as Serena and Darien took seats across from the other two.

"No joke. So how do you guys know each other?" Serena asked, Lita taking a sip from the drink in front of her.

"We've talked at a couple of shows before, so we finally exchanged numbers last night and I managed to snag him for a drink tonight," Lita informed her, watching as Darien got to his feet.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked the blond next to him, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Jack and Coke would be awesome," she answered, taken by surprise as his hand tilted her chin up, his lips touching hers softly before he took his leave.

"Damn. No wonder you two have such a dynamic onstage," Lita noted, amused by the look that crossed Serena's face.

"Yeah," came her breezy voice, a laugh escaping her cousin.

"You two are enough to make somebody ill," he mocked, though Serena was ignoring him totally, her eyes fixed on Darien, who had taken up a position behind the bar. She watched how everyone around seemed to be drawn to him, several people engaging him in conversation before he broke away from the pack, making his way back to his party. He sat a glass down before her, a double shot of whiskey in his hand.

"Thanks," she managed, taking a drink.

"My pleasure," he said, his hand landing on her thigh under the table and sending chills racing through her.

"So Dare," Andrew said, "I think we've got another gig lined up for next month. Chad called and said that club on College Street was all about us, especially after the owner heard us last night. We're shooting for the 17th, I think. That gives us some time to work out any kinks," he said, Serena's heart beginning to race as she thought of being on stage once again.

"Sweet. When are you gonna' get our money from last night?" Darien wondered.

"I'll go pick it up tomorrow," he answered, swallowing the last of his drink.

"So Lita…tell me about the shop," Serena said, shooting a glance at Darien, whose hand continued to slide further and further up her thigh under the table. He gave her a wink before taking another drink, Lita then beginning her description.

"There's not a lot to tell, really. Since college is out for the summer, it's pretty quiet. It gets nuts when classes start back up, though. And like I said, I'm sure you're presence is gonna' attract a lot of new customers. Once word gets out that you're working there, it's gonna' get crazy," she said with a smile.

"Not sure about all that," Serena said, her hand stealthily coming to rest atop her companion's, which had begun to snake its way to the inside of her thigh.

"Don't worry. We've got Zane to keep an eye on you if things get too overwhelming," Lita told her, Darien immediately rubbing her back as Serena nearly choked to death on her drink.

Nah…couldn't be. Could it?

"You ok?" Lita asked, noticing a change in Andrew as well.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Sorry," Serena managed, her mind abuzz with thoughts that would easily overwhelm her, should she allow them to do so. Her eyes caught those of her cousin, and it seemed that his thoughts mirrored her own, from the look upon his face. Noticing that the mood had changed drastically, Lita turned to Andrew.

"Well, I think I'm buzzed enough for tonight. I guess I'll see you guys later," she said, getting to her feet. Andrew was up in a flash, both Serena and Darien amused by how eager he'd become.

"I'll walk you," he told her, draping an arm about her shoulders as Serena suppressed her smile.

"I'll see you Tuesday," Serena told Lita, giving her a wink before the two disappeared, leaving her alone with the raven haired man at her side.

"You sure you're ok? You seemed a little…disturbed," Darien pointed out, Serena gasping as his hands took hold of her, lifting her up and depositing her in his lap.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes closing as his fingers anchored in her hair, tilting her head back. His lips touched her neck, a sigh escaping her as she felt her body surrendering to his touch, as it always did.

"Nothing," he said simply, his arm pulling her closer until she was pressed against his chest, her arms draping themselves around his neck. She felt eyes upon her, turning to see what had to be everyone sitting at the bar staring at them.

"Darien…people are staring," she whispered harshly, his eyes dark and hungry as he gazed at her.

"Let them stare. I want everyone to know you're mine," he told her, his words causing her heart to race.

Serena was well on her way to losing herself when an unfamiliar voice caused her eyes to fly open, her body tensing beneath her lover's hands.

"Well, well. I guess this is why I haven't heard from you, huh Dare?" the stranger asked, Serena slowly turning to look over at a tall woman with garnet red hair that stood a few feet away, her arms crossed over her nicely developed chest. The blond was quick to snap out of her lust induced haze, attempting to get to her feet, though her jet haired companion would have none of it. His hands held her in place, her eyes moving from Darien to the red head and back. Who the hell was _this_ chick supposed to be?

"Raina. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked flatly, pulling Serena in closer against him as the woman frowned.

"How _cute_. So how long until you're done with this little girl? I'm sure it won't be long until you realize that she can't give you what you need," Raina said, her voice cold as she stared Serena down.

"Don't you have some souls to consume? It's been nice and quiet without you around to fuck with everybody's universe. What brings you out of your hole?" Darien wondered, Serena unable to protest as his hands roamed slowly over her body, the girl trying valiantly to hold herself in check.

"Funny how you act like you don't miss me. And I never figured you'd be into little girls. Isn't she a little…inexperienced for you?" Raina wondered, only then summoning forth the hellfire that lay dormant inside the blond perched on Darien's lap.

"Lady…you talk a fucking lot to not have anything worth saying," she spat, the red head taking a step forward, a grimace upon her face. Darien's hand rose, halting her in her tracks.

"Don't be stupid, Raina," he warned, his arm still holding Serena in place, the blond now utterly annoyed by the presence of the woman intent on raising her blood pressure.

"I don't think _I'm_ the one being stupid, here. What the hell's happened to you? Don't tell me this bitch has made you soft," Raina said, positively incensed by the site before her. She watched as Darien swept Serena off his lap, downing the last of his whiskey before snagging the blond about the waist. They brushed past her, leaving her gaping at their retreating forms.

"Stay the fuck away from me," he called over his shoulder, before the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving the red head seething with many eyes upon her.

~*~*~*~

"Friend of yours?" Serena asked, the ride having been silent up until then.

Darien remained quiet, unsure of how to adequately explain the situation to the girl next to him. Complicated didn't even really _begin_ to describe his past dealings with the foul woman they'd encountered earlier and he wasn't keen on lying to Serena outright. However, he didn't feel like telling her the complete truth, either.

"Not exactly. More like a pit viper I can do without," he told her, though her curiosity had yet to be satisfied.

"So…who was she, then?" she prompted, the man swallowing hard. His silence was unnerving, though she was unwilling to let it go.

"If you don't feel like telling me, that's fine. I can always ask Drew," she pointed out, showing no mercy as she again awaited his response.

"Well, if you really want to know that badly, I guess I'll tell you. We used to be…friends. A long time ago," he told her, an odd pain shooting through her. Friends. Riiight.

"Some "friend". Sounded to me like you two had quite the relationship," Serena noted, trying valiantly to keep the jealousy rising within her at bay.

"Look, I've done some things in life that I'm not proud of. Getting involved with Raina is one of those things, but whatever went on with us was over a _long_ fucking time ago," he said, his hand reaching over and giving hers a squeeze.

"Fair enough, I guess. She seemed pretty unpleasant," the blond muttered, her own hand resting atop his as it settled upon her bare thigh.

"Forget about it. It's in the past," he told her, "where it belongs."

Serena couldn't help but wonder if Darien smelling of perfume before had anything to do with Raina. The very thought filled her with a vile revulsion unlike any she'd previously known.

'Now you're just being stupid,' she scolded herself mentally, turning to gaze out the window at the lights of the city, the wind blowing through her hair from the open window. She highly doubted the woman would've made a spectacle of herself if they were in fact carrying out an illicit affair behind her back, and unless the two were divine thespians, it seemed as though they truly despised one another. At least Darien had seemed none too pleased to see her. That alone gave Serena a bit of comfort, despite the irrational fears lurking within her.

"It kinda' scares me when you're quiet like this," he informed her, soon being met by her brilliant smile.

"Sorry. Just spacing as usual. I was thinking about being onstage again. Freaks me out," she lied, exhaling deeply as she recalled the uneasiness that spread like a virus throughout her the night of their first show. Still, Darien had seen to it that she calmed down before she could go about making a fool of herself and she was sure that he'd do it again if need be.

"After getting through the first gig, you'll be fine. You've already conquered the difficult part. Now you just have to try to enjoy yourself," he told her, the car slowing as he neared his intended destination. Only then did she notice that they'd driven to one of the larger parks in the city, a row of swaying weeping willows greeting them as they came to a stop. Soon, he'd opened her door, extending his hand to her. She took it gratefully, stepping out into the warm breeze of the night.

"Now what?" she wondered, his fingers lacing with hers as he tugged her along gently behind him.

"I thought I'd take you for a moonlit stroll," he said with a chuckle, smiling as she took his arm, draping it about her shoulders.

"Tonight's been fun. You know…I'm really glad Drew wanted me to sing for you guys. If he hadn't, I may never have gotten to meet you," she noted, gazing up at the half moon hanging in the sky above, the clouds having cleared away as the night wore on.

"Yeah. I can't believe he managed to keep you hidden away for so long. I mean, he let us go through fuck knows how many shitty singers before it finally struck him to call you. I bet he was just afraid to expose you to me, the paranoid fucker," he grumbled, a smile touching her lips.

"Well, I guess he didn't think I was up to it until now, with all that happened. Truthfully, I wasn't. I was like a zombie for such a long time…I almost lost myself entirely. I think I nearly worried my family to death along the way, too. I was so disappointed in myself, for shutting down like I did. But I wasn't strong enough to do anything else. I just submitted to being a victim," she said, her voice laced with melancholy as they walked along the twisting path, making their way further into the park.

"You're wrong about that. It's _because_ you were so strong that you made it through. I mean, most people would still be reeling from it, but when I look at you, the last thing I see is a victim. Something very fucked up happened to you, Serena. You've gone through hell and come back stronger than you were before. Lots of people don't make that trip. Lots of them just give in," he said, slowing as they neared a large fountain near the center of the park.

"Maybe. But I don't feel so strong sometimes. It's kinda' cool that you have faith in me, though," she noted, taking a seat on the wall surrounding the fountain before her companion followed suit.

"You make that pretty easy," he told her, a smile touching her lips.

"Who knew you could be so sweet? Must be hard, keeping up that badass image of yours," she said, becoming silent as the backs of his fingers brushed along her cheek.

"Better not tell anyone, else I'll have to kill you," he whispered, before kissing her cheek.

"Somehow, I'm not very intimidated," she whispered back, unconsciously leaning closer, her cerulean eyes gazing up at him, the sparse moonlight bathing them from above.

"Damn. I must be losing it," he said, his arm slipping about her, pulling her closer as his other hand tilted her chin up. She felt her body beginning to respond to his touch, electric shivers coursing throughout her. Her eyes closed, the girl swaying a bit in his grip. Her hands slid up his chest and neck, coming to rest upon his cheeks as she returned his intoxicating kiss. His tongue slipped between her lips, tasting the lingering traces of liquor. Before the man lost control of himself, he pulled back, leaving his companion nearly breathless in his wake.

"Since I can't be there for your birthday, how about I make up for it tonight?" he wondered, his teeth snagging her earlobe and nibbling lightly. She gasped, her hands clinging to the front of his shirt.

"You already have…but I'm not one to turn down an offer like that. Not from you, anyway," she admitted, her heart nearly skipping a beat as she thought of his wicked hands and lips and just what they'd be doing to her after they returned to the apartment.

"You ok?" he wondered, Serena cursing herself for being caught.

"Yeah. Just…um…daydreaming," she muttered, a smirk touching his lips.

"Oh, yeah? Could it be you're thinking about my hands running over you?" he wondered, her fingers gripping his shirt more tightly as his hand ran up her clothed stomach, coming to rest upon her breast, molding the tender flesh as he watched her react.

"You're such a tease. Keep this up and we won't be making it back," she said, her eyes flying open as he stood abruptly before likewise pulling her to her feet. She found herself off her feet, his arms carrying her away from the fountain and into the dense line of trees bordering the path.

"What are you…?" she began, becoming silent as he laid her down in an open patch of grass between two clusters of foliage.

"Giving you an early birthday present," he answered, his form looming over her as she gaped up at him.

"Here? What if someone sees us?" she demanded, her voice a harsh whisper. Even still, Serena was finding it increasingly difficult to resist him, his hands already roaming over her.

"Who the hell is going to see us? But…if you can tell me you don't want it, I'll stop," he said, one hand resting upon the curve of her hip as he awaited her response.

Silent moments passed before she at last admitted defeat, lying back upon the soft grass.

"You know I want it," she nearly whispered, his hands smoothing up her thighs, taking hold of the bit of lace she wore beneath her dress and sliding it down her legs.

"Show me, then," he said, slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders before peeling down the bodice, leaving her chest bare. As was usual, she was totally and utterly ensnared by his sensual nature, her body craving his touch. She sighed as his lips closed around one mound of flesh, his hand snaking its way between her thighs. He touched her tentatively, his fingers soon finding her to be ready for his invasion.

"You're already so wet. I guess this means you _do_ want it," he noted, his fingers invading the space between her thighs, causing her to cry out softly in the night.

His tongue darted out, lapping at her breast as his hand continued working between her thighs, her fingers moving to tangle in his ebony hair.

Her shoulders left the ground as he spread her thighs wide, his tongue lapping at the honeyed taste of her, teasing her.

"God, Darien," she breathed, his hands gripping her thighs as her body writhed in his grip, flames dancing within the pit of her soul.

"You like that?" he asked, his assault intensifying as wave after wave of pleasure flowed throughout his lover.

"Don't stop," she managed, her fingers tugging at his hair, only urging him to continue paying homage to her.

He felt her hips bucking, his hands holding her down as he continued his most pleasurable torture, Serena's hands clapping over her mouth to stifle her cries. He lapped at her ruthlessly, the girl unable to contain her voice any longer as one final lick sent her into the void, her small body shaking beneath his hands.

She lay there breathless, his lips trailing lazy kisses along the insides of her thighs. His hands curled around her shoulders as he descended upon her bare chest once again, his teeth nipping at her skin, leaving small bruises behind.

"Darien…here, right now," she breathed brokenly, pulling him down atop her as she claimed his lips in a vicious kiss. It was all he could manage to draw back from her, looking down upon her with darkened eyes.

"I think," he drawled, "that I'll keep you waiting a bit longer."

"Damn it, Darien," she griped, still struggling to steady her breathing. She went about making herself decent, her arms going around his neck, her lips tasting his once again.

"Come on. I'll make it worth your wait," he whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath beating against her neck. He wound his arm about her, leading her back out to his car, wicked thoughts travelling at lightning speeds through both their minds.

~*~*~*~

Once again, they arrived to find the apartment vacant, a fact that was just as well to the raven haired man that couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself on the ride back, nor as he backed her towards his room, his lips never leaving hers. At last he simply lifted her off her feet, his foot kicking his door open before shutting it behind them in much the same manner.

His kisses lingered, his hands making short work of her attire, her clothes soon strewn about the floor of his room. She was drowning in his kiss, oblivious as his hand gathered her wrists, pinning them above her head. Only when she felt the cool metal against her skin did her eyes open, taking in the sight of him hovering above her. His eyes were hungry, the light of the moon bathing them through the open window. Serena attempted to move, only to find that he'd stealthily handcuffed her to the wrought iron bars of the headboard. Her brows furrowed, Darien getting to his feet, his fingers beginning to unbutton his shirt button by button as she watched helplessly. Her eyes roamed over the panes of his newly bared chest, her hands longing to run along his naked skin.

Suddenly, he turned, making for the door and leaving her speechless for a moment. She struggled to sit up, finding herself immobilized.

"What are you…?" she asked, trailing off as he turned, flashing her a smile.

"Don't go anywhere," he teased, giving her a wink before leaving her alone.

"Oh, what the hell?" she groaned aloud, wondering exactly what was on her partner's deviant mind _this_ time. Soon he returned, what appeared to be a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand. He shut the door once more, this time locking it behind him. He moved towards her, his smile only growing as he paused, taking in each line and curve of her body, committing them each to memory. He writhed under his gaze, feeling absolutely vulnerable before him, her eyes watching his every move.

"What are you gonna' do with that?" she asked, his hands moving to unbuckle his belt, the man shedding his pants soon afterward.

"I'm going to drizzle it on my dessert," he informed her, popping the cap open as he bowed over her.

"Yeah? And where are you gonna' put it?" she prompted, his wicked smile only spreading.

"Everywhere."

~*~*~*~

Much later, Serena stood in the shower, Darien's hands moving over her as he washed away the last sticky traces of syrup from her body. She was entirely exhausted, what seemed to be every last inch of her body having been tasted by her companion. Every now and then, an aftershock would cause her to tremble, causing the jet haired man to smile against her hair.

"Feeling ok?" he wondered, his hands coming to rest upon her stomach, her back pressing into his chest.

"Better than ok, and you _know_ it," she said, her hands coming to rest upon his.

"So, did I make up for having to work on your birthday?" he asked, reaching past her to turn off the water.

"Yeah, I think you pretty much accomplished that," she told him, the man pressing a kiss to her lips before beginning to towel her dry.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Serena drug herself from the comfortable warmth of the bed she shared with her raven haired lover, managing to find a pair of ripped jeans and an old band shirt before hopping on one foot as she put on her Chuck Taylors. She returned to his room, preparing to bid Darien farewell. She found him still lounging between the sheets, his eyes watching her as she approached.

"I'll catch you later," she said, before being snagged up in his strong arms, her eyes slitting shut as he delivered an intoxicating kiss, stealing her breath entirely.

"Be a good girl and stay out of trouble, yeah? I'll be back pretty late. I'd get some sleep before I get back if I were you," he said, his voice a deep whisper, a smirk appearing upon her face at his words.

"You're so mean to me," she pouted, slinging her bag over her shoulder before beginning to pull herself away from him. If she didn't, she was sure she'd miss work entirely…_not_ a good way to start out.

"But you like it, right?" he questioned, his hand smoothing along her long blond hair.

"How'd you guess? I've gotta' go. I'd hate to be late already. So…bye," she said, giving him a wink before disappearing out the door, leaving him alone to scheme.

~*~*~*

**Well, there's Chapter 7! Thanks for reading thus far. Much appreciation! **

**So, this chapter was a bit boring, IMO, but it had to be done. Sorry! ;P**

**Chapter 8 coming along in a while, as I'm still working on six fics at once. Oi. **

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	8. Unexpected Encounters

**I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. Nope. **

**Okee, this is going to turn into some matter of epic, just like the rest of my fics. I shoulda' stuck to oneshots! I NEED to concentrate on just one and finish it, but I just can't leave the rest alone. When I get ideas, I've gotta' type em' out, else I'll be losing them. Ya' know???**

**Anyhoo, a bit more will be revealed in this chapter. Hope it doesn't bore anyone too much. **

**Onward!**

~*~*~*~

Not long after Serena had taken her leave, the raven haired man drug himself out of bed, padding slowly to the bathroom for a quick shower with a change of clothes in hand. All the while his thoughts were full, both of the golden goddess that had left him alone and of the party he and his comrades had prepared for her . He wondered with a soft smile how she would react, after she discovered they'd been sneaking around behind her back to plan a get together for her birthday.

Emerging from the bathroom, he heard the front door slam, a very pleased looking Andrew making his way into the apartment. He was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the last time Darien had laid eyes upon him, making it fairly obvious as to what he'd been occupying himself with…or, more specifically, _whom_.

"Rough night?" Darien wondered, his friend chuckling in response.

"In what respect?" Andrew asked, receiving a punch in the arm for his trouble. His smile only broadened as he recalled the night he'd spent in the company of a certain emerald eyed brunette. Sure, they'd only stayed up all night talking about this and that, the girl having fallen asleep with her head in his lap, but he'd be damned if his smirking band mate needed to be made privy to it.

"You're a _dog_, man," Darien noted, Andrew rolling his eyes soon afterward.

"Says the king of beasts. Where's Sere? You didn't run her off already, did you?" he wondered, amusement soon to spread across his friend's face.

"As if I'd let her go," he muttered, ignoring his questions and making his way towards the guitar that beckoned to him from its stand in the corner.

"Yeah, yeah. Shit, you're gonna' make me ill some day. I still don't exactly know whether to laugh or cry about the two of you," Andrew told him, before he too made his way over to his lonely bass. He watched as Darien picked up his beloved instrument, slipping the strap over his head, cradling the neck in his hand with care.

"Best to worry about yourself, don't you think? I'm telling you, it's fine. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I _am_ capable of caring about someone besides myself," Darien informed him, "and that someone happens to be your cousin."

"You love her?" Andrew asked, being blunt as usual and nearly causing his companion to choke. What the hell was this all of a sudden?

"Don't waste time, do you?" Darien griped, beginning to tune his guitar as Andrew stood, awaiting an answer to his strategic question.

"You _act_ like you love her," he informed him, "which is totally bizarre for the rest of us."

"What if I did?" the guitarist asked, his eyes finally locking with those of his dearest friend. A small smile crept across Andrew's face, the man shaking his head.

"Nobody would blame you if you did," he told him, fingering the strings of his bass absently.

"Good to know. Now, you gonna' tell her you're taking her out tomorrow night so we can get this thing going? I already told her I can't make it, so that much is done. Now, it's all you. You're gonna' _love_ making me look like a douchebag, aren't you?" he wondered, Andrew quick to respond.

"Absolutely. The more opportunities like this I get, the better," he assured him, ducking as Darien swung his guitar, barely missing his head.

~*~*~*~

Serena made her way along the street, thankful that the shop wasn't too far from the apartment. Her stomach was a bit in knots, the girl maneuvering along the busy sidewalk as her mind wandered from this to that. After the night she'd had with Darien, she wasn't about to allow herself to hold the fact that he had to work on her birthday against him. She shivered as she recalled the feeling of his tongue as it ran along her bare skin, lapping up the syrup he'd liberally applied to the majority of her body the night before. The man had an unnatural ability to make her completely and utterly lose herself to his touch, though it wasn't something she was keen to complain about. In fact, she was finding herself to be quite appreciative of his gift, a smile creeping across her lips as she reminisced.

She reached the small record store before her thoughts could take her over, pushing through the door. Her eyes landed on the lone body behind the counter, nearly bugging from her head shortly afterward. Serena was sure her mouth was agape as she took in the sight of him, like some apparition in a dream, looking straight back at her with a smile upon his face.

"Surprise," he said, making his way over towards her, the girl frozen in place, unable to speak. She could only continue to stare as he came to a stop a couple of feet before her, his eyes seeming to stare into her very soul. His hair was different, grown out to shoulder length and dyed blazing red, but it was definitely him. At last, after many a silent moment had passed, Serena regained a shred of composure, her voice finally breaking free.

"Zane," she managed, her fists clinched at her sides, her heart beating a bit erratically within her chest. So, her suspicions of Lita's words the night before _had_ been true after all.

"What are you doing here?"

The man looked down at her, his green eyes taking in the sight of her…one that he'd been sure he'd never be granted again. She was the same that she'd been nearly three years ago when he'd last seen her, still beautiful and still just as enchanting as she ever was. The sight was enough to cause his heart to pain him, though he pushed it aside in order to simply enjoy their reunion.

"I work here," he told her, unable to keep himself from reaching out, his fingers clearing a golden tendril from her eyes. She shrank back, a frown touching his lips.

"You left," she said simply, beginning to chew on her bottom lip, just as she always had when she was nervous.

"And now I'm back," he informed her, his familiar smile hacking slowly away at what was left of her composure. God, not this. This was the exact opposite of ok, the girl feeling as though she'd been run through with the most ferocious sword in existence. It felt difficult to breathe and she wondered if she were on the verge of experiencing a panic attack as she struggled to make eye contact with the man before her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, her words seeming to pain him.

"A couple of months. I wanted to find you sooner, but I just…I didn't want to upset you. Your parents told me you'd moved down here, so I decided I'd come find you. I heard you sing at the show the other night and after I knew you were so close, I couldn't stay away anymore. Lita told me you were gonna' start here and I…God, it's good to see you," he said, his arms encircling her before she realized what was occurring, her breath catching in her throat as he held her close.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he all but whispered, Serena's eyes closing as the memories flooded her, her hands fisting in his shirt as silent moments passed them by.

The tranquil moment was shattered as Lita burst through the door, immediately stopping dead in her tracks as she nearly stared at the sight before her. The two appeared to be rather friendly for having just met, making her realize that she was witnessing something much more than a first encounter, Zane standing there with Serena in his arms. Snapping out of her momentary stupor, Serena pushed him back gently, his smile fading as she turned towards Lita.

"I take it you two know one another?" Lita asked, the blond again struggling for the words she wished to speak.

"We're…he's my…" she tried, unable to say the words that would surely burn should she utter them. After a moment, Zane took control of the situation, saying what she couldn't seem to.

"Yeah, we do. Serena's my ex girlfriend."

~*~*~*~

After Chad had joined them around two, the three musicians had managed to get some practice in, though it wasn't quite the same without their songstress present. However, even without Serena there, the three still managed to work out a few kinks they'd been experiencing with their sound, finally coming to a stop at around six thirty.

"You know," Andrew began, sitting down his bass, "I've been talking to this guy about using his garage for practice. I mean, it's pretty damn cramped in here and we could use the extra space. He said we could use it any time we wanted, so what do you guys think?" he wondered, awaiting responses from his band mates.

"Shit, yeah. Anything's better than this, isn't it?" Chad asked, gesturing to the confined space they occupied with one of his drumsticks.

"Dare, what about you?" Andrew wondered, watching the jet haired man place his guitar back on its stand.

"I'm all about it. How soon can we move our shit in?" he asked, stretching his arms over his head as he eyed the clock on the wall.

"He said it's ready whenever we wanna' use it. I guess we can move shit on Thursday before you go to work," Andrew told him, Darien nodding in agreement.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. I've gotta' go. I'll catch you guys later," he said, darting in his room to grab his keys off the nightstand. As he reemerged, Andrew caught his attention before he could make good his escape.

"Going a little early, aren't you?" he asked, before flopping down on the couch.

"I have a side trip," Darien replied simply, before disappearing out the door and leaving the two behind.

~*~*~*~

After sufficiently processing the information that'd been revealed to her, Lita managed to keep calm and carry on, despite the awkward atmosphere that had descended upon the shop. She'd grabbed Serena, digging around for a name tag for her before beginning to show her around the store, pointing out this and that. The shop remained fairly slow for most of the day, though Serena had often felt his eyes upon her at random intervals, the air around her seeming to stagnate as the hours crept by. It was as Lita took her leave for the day that things became supremely interesting.

"Gotta' jet, kids. Be good," the cheerful brunette called over her shoulder, before disappearing and leaving awkward pair alone to run the shop.

Serena gulped as the silent moments passed, the shop empty of customers as the thought of screaming her anguish became prominent within her. The girl was still in shock, unable to process the fact that he was actually standing there across the counter from her, a half smile upon his handsome face. That face had haunted her for a very long while after he'd left her behind, even invading her dreams on more than one occasion.

Zane had moved to her small hometown when she was in 9th grade, and he'd immediately shown interest in the then 14 year old Serena. It had been relatively easy to fall for him, his wit and chivalrous nature winning her over almost immediately after she'd first met him. The two had begun dating shortly after his arrival, Zane having been her first boyfriend. They'd been together for two years, until Zane's father had been unexpectedly offered a promotion in a far off city. That was when she'd experienced her first bout of heartache.

She could recall to this day the feelings that had struck her like an arrow to the heart when he'd told her he was moving away. Serena stood at the counter, her eyes not daring to look up as she fiddled with some CDs sitting before her, pricing them will no real enthusiasm. Her thoughts continued to wander, the girl recalling the night before he'd left. They'd been together one final time, Zane staying over at her house, unbeknownst to her parents, who were away for a few days. Her heart pained her as she recalled the look in his eyes…the hurt harbored therein as he held her close, kissing her forehead as he apologized again and again. She remembered his words…words that had played over and over again in her head since he'd left her.

"I'll come back for you. Someday, I'll come back," he'd promised, Serena feeling as though she'd been punched in the gut as she realized that perhaps he'd finally made good on his promise. What cruel humor fate must have, she thought, to throw this in her face at a time like this.

"You're so quiet. That's really unlike you," Zane said at last, Serena's head snapping up at the sound of his voice.

"A lot's changed. Maybe that _is_ like me now," she said, gathering the CDs and making her way out onto the floor to place them in their proper locations. She felt his eyes following her, still afraid to meet them as she went about her task.

"That may be true, but I still know you, Rena. What's the matter?" he asked, her breath catching as he stopped behind her, his breath hot against her neck as she stood motionless before him.

"Are you actually asking me that?" she wondered, managing to place the last CD in its intended location, facing forward as she prayed silently for him to back off.

"And it's been quite a while, Zane, so don't be so sure you know me anymore."

"I didn't move here to upset you. I came here because I promised you I would. Or have you forgotten?" he asked, his hands coming to rest on either side of her on the rack before them, his arms caging her between them.

"That…it's not something I could forget, you know," she informed him, each breath she took becoming more and more difficult as the moments passed them by.

"There hasn't been a day that passed that I haven't wished I was with you. I've missed you so much," he said, his chin coming to rest upon her shoulder, his cheek touching hers and causing her heart to burn. Too close. This wasn't something she was prepared to handle, panic rising within her as he held his position, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You can't say that to me. We're not fifteen anymore, Zane. I've told you…things are different," she managed, tears threatening to spring forth as she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"Rena…"

"Stop it," she breathed, her voice shaking despite her efforts to control it.

"Don't be like this. God, haven't you even _thought_ of me all this time? Didn't it bother you at all that I…?" She spun around, her eyes nearly fierce as they met his, startling him with their intensity.

"Of _course_ it fucking bothered me, Zane! I thought I'd lose my mind when you left! How can you even ask me that?" she shouted, her hands pushing at his chest in order to put space between them. However, he wouldn't budge, his arm only pulling her in more tightly against him, leaving her feeling totally weak in his grip.

"Because you don't seem the least bit happy to see me, and to be honest, it hurts," he told her, his green eyes full as they seemed to peer into her very soul.

"It's not…it's complicated, ok? I didn't expect to see you again," she admitted, "and when you left, I had to make myself forget you. I _had_ to, Zane. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have made it."

"Well, I _couldn't_ forget you. That's why I'm here. I can't stand it anymore," he said, his fingers smoothing along her cheek, Serena turning away from his touch.

"Please stop," she nearly begged, a few rogue tears at last spilling forth, a frown touching the man's face.

"You wouldn't ask me to stop if you realized how much I've wished for this day," he all but whispered, his forehead coming to rest against hers.

"I never could stand to see you cry," he told her, his thumb wiping away her tears with care.

"I'm telling you, it's not the same. Nothing's the same anymore," she said, her palms against his chest as she looked up at him, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Rena, I don't care what's changed. All I know is that I'm here now, and I'm _not_ leaving you again," he promised, his words cutting deeply into her fragile heart.

"It's too late. _You're_ too late," she whispered, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. The words stung as they left her, leaving her hating herself for even uttering them. Still, it was true. As much as it had hurt to lose him, she'd managed to get over her loss. And now, two years later, she'd discovered something that totally overshadowed what she'd shared with him when they were in high school. Even so, his words were devastating to her, leaving her feeling almost ashamed in their wake.

"_What's_ too late?" he asked, Serena's head snapping up as the door chimed, signaling the approach of the very answer to his question. In walked the tall, jet haired man, a mixture of confusion and rage crossing his face as he took in the sight before him.

For the life of him, Darien couldn't figure out why this red haired stranger had his arm wrapped around Serena, his face a bit closer to hers than Darien could handle as he strode forth, a frown upon his face. He saw Serena's eyes grow wide, her hands pushing the stranger away with force. Darien saw her stealthily scrub at her cheeks with the back of her hand, his confusion only growing as he came closer to her, his hand automatically reaching out towards her.

"Serena?" he managed, the girl breaking away from Zane in order to quickly collect herself before Darien had the chance to fly off the handle.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she managed, stepping towards him and away from Zane, who wore an utterly exasperated expression upon his face. She allowed Darien to take her hand, pulling her slowly towards him until she found herself in the cage of his arms, the man glaring at Zane over the top of her head.

"I don't have to be at work for a bit, so I thought I'd pick you up before I go in. Hope I'm not interrupting," he said, his voice dark as he continued scrutinizing the man before him.

"What? No, we were just talking. Darien," she said, pulling back and gesturing over her shoulder, " this is Zane. Zane, Darien," she finished, the raven haired man extending his hand. Zane took it, their eyes locked the entire while, an agonizing atmosphere descending upon the room.

"So, dare I assume Serena's _your_ girl?" Zane wondered, cutting right to the chase as usual. Serena swallowed hard, nearly yelping as she was pulled in close against her lover, his arm like a band of steel around her as he quickly responded.

"Yeah, she is. Who are _you_ again?" Darien wondered, the protective nature Michelle had pointed out to him snarling to life as a smile crept across the red haired man's face.

"I work here. And Serena, well…she used to be _my_ girl," he informed his apparent adversary, whose eyes nearly bugged from his after he was given the critical piece of information. Serena turned to Zane, hellfire dancing in her eyes. What the hell?

"_Thanks_, Zane," she said, venom lacing her voice as she felt Darien's eyes burning into the back of her head. This, she realized, was going to be one hell of a mess to dig her way out of. Darien stood there, unable to respond, though his emotions were effectively announcing themselves via his eyes, which had darkened several shades in the moments since he'd arrived.

The blond glanced at the clock, thankful to find that it was a few minutes after closing time. She looked at Zane, her eyes still wet as he spoke once more.

"I'll finish up here. You go ahead," he offered, chuckling as he turned back towards the counter.

"Something funny?" Darien wondered, Serena grabbing her bag from its hook on the wall before beginning to push him forcibly towards the door and away from her still smirking ex.

"Nah, man. Not a thing. Later, Rena," he called, Darien still seething as they left Zane alone to his thoughts.

~*~*~*~

"Ok, what the _fuck_ was that?" Darien asked, adrenaline and the urge to turn around and beat the life out of the smirking man they'd left behind still pumping through his veins. Never had he expected to arrive to find his girl in the cage of another man's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. That alone was enough to floor him, much less seeing Zane touching the girl he had very clearly claimed as his.

They hadn't made it far down the street before his question sprang forth, Serena still shaken from her encounter with Zane only moments before. She clung to her companion's arm, hoping that his anger would ebb before it grew into something epic and unstoppable. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep anything from him after what he'd been made privy to.

"Look, I'm as surprised as you are," she tried, a disgusted laugh soon leaving him.

"I entirely doubt it," he mumbled, stalking down the sidewalk, causing random passersby to step out of his way for fear they'd be run over should they not move quickly enough.

Serena frowned, knowing full well how irritated he was after being made to witness such a scene between she and her entirely overzealous ex boyfriend. Sighing mightily, she again tried to explain herself properly.

"It's entirely coincidence, Darien. I haven't seen him for over two years, and then he's just _there_," she attempted, still bothered by his countenance.

"Coincidence. Ok, awesome. So why the hell did he have his hands on you?" he wondered, his jealousy both flattering and a bit annoying.

"We're almost home. I'll tell you then," she promised, hearing her companion sigh mightily.

"Can't _wait_," he said with sarcasm, the pair continuing towards the apartment in silence.

~*~*~*~

She giggled as his hair tickled her face, his own chuckle following soon afterward. The two lay on the couch, Chad hovering above his raven haired girlfriend, preparing to pounce upon her like a lion onto its prey. No sooner had he bowed his head than the apartment door flew open, slamming against the wall and causing the pair to sit bolt upright on the couch. Raye, thankful that she'd managed to stay dressed thus far only stared as Darien stormed inside, followed closely by what appeared to be a very frustrated Serena.

"God, you're being such an asshole! Just listen to me! You haven't even let me tell you what happened yet!" she protested loudly, slamming the door loudly behind her as she followed the brooding man into his bedroom.

"Yeah, so I'm an asshole. I don't _have_ to be told…I saw it, remember?" he spat back, the two ignoring Raye and Chad completely as his bedroom door slammed shut in a similar fashion, leaving the pair on the couch blinking in surprise.

"What the hell now?" Raye wondered, Chad's lips running along her neck and sending chills coursing throughout her.

"Who knows? Lover's spat?" he guessed, getting to his feet before slinging her over his shoulder, beginning the short trek to his room. She giggled again, her hands resting upon his back.

"Already? That was fast. Must be serious," she noted, the blood running to her head as they neared his room.

"Am I that intense?" Chad wondered, smiling at her reply.

"No, baby. You're nice and chill, just the way I like it," she said, before the two disappeared into his bedroom.

~*~*~*~

She looked at him from across his bed, her arms crossed over her chest as she attempted to collect herself before she said something she'd be sure to regret. The girl tried counting to ten in her head, but it did little to quell the frustration that had managed to build within her on their trip home. He'd been unable to remain silent, setting her off after demanding answers she'd been unprepared to give at the time.

But now, his icy sapphire eyes looking her through, Serena realized that there was no getting around the situation she currently found herself immersed in.

"Ok, so enlighten me. I'm all ears," he said, his mouth drawn into a hard line across his handsome face, the foot or so between them seeing more like miles.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, wishing he'd just shout at her and get it over with.

"_Everything_ would be great," he responded, Serena pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighed.

"Ok. Zane _is_ my ex. We started dating when I was fourteen and we dated for until I was almost sixteen. Then he moved and we broke up…then fast forward to now, where I find out he moved here to see me and is working where I'm supposed to be working. Wicked, huh?" she asked, though she saw no humor in her lover's face.

"Oh, it's great. Fucking _**great**_," he muttered, his rage having ebbed only a bit, the sight of the two together seemingly burned into his mind for life.

"So, he was touching you because…?" he asked, nearly bristling as he spoke. God, this was unlike him, to be so troubled over a woman. But, he reminded himself, this wasn't just _any_ woman. No, this was _**the**_ woman…the one that had managed to wrangle his heart, something no one had ever accomplished before. Knowing that, Darien attempted to restrain his anger, understanding that unleashing it would do nothing but harm.

"I had a moment of weakness and I let him get too close. But it upset me to see him and I let my guard down. Sorry," she mumbled, wishing that he'd not been made to witness their encounter first hand.

"Please don't be mad, Darien. My day was shitty enough without you hating me over this," she told him, her eyes pleading with him to forgive her. They quickly broke him down, his arms gathering her up and drawing her in against him, his chin resting atop her head.

"Sorry. I'm acting like a bastard and I know it, but it was pretty harsh to walk in on that. My mind was giving me total grief after I saw you standing there with him like that. And then it only got better when he said he was your ex. You know what that means? That he had you first, and that pisses me off," he admitted, the girl resting her head against his shoulder.

"You realize that gives me free reign to be totally jealous over Raina, because she had _you_ first," she noted, the man cringing at the mere mention of her name.

"Unless you want me to overreact about every woman you've been with, just don't," she said, her head tilting back in his hand.

"I'm not _working_ with _my_ first girlfriend," he pointed out, her eyes closing as his lips touched her forehead.

"True. Look, I'm kinda' at a loss here. I have no idea what to do. I can't back out on Lita, because she's all hyped for me to be working there, and I _need_ a job. But if you're going to hate me…"

"Do you honestly think any part of me could _ever_ hate you?" he asked, his voice a deep whisper as his lips moved to first one cheek, then the other. He tasted the salt of her previously fallen tears, his next question soon springing forth.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, taking her a bit off guard. Looking up at him, she smiled softly, her fingers trailing along his cheek.

"I don't know. It just…seeing him like that and what he had to say made me sad. So I couldn't help it," she answered, snuggling in closer, breathing in the warm scent of him that she was growing to adore. He was quiet for a moment, his silence unnerving her a bit.

"Darien?" she asked, catching his gaze. His sapphire eyes were so full, her breath catching as his lips touched hers, more gently than ever before.

"You still care about him," he said, more of a statement than a question. Serena's heart pained her, his words cutting into her like a white hot blade. Did she? It was true that he'd been her first…her first kiss, the first she'd shared herself with…her first love. And yet, years had passed, things had changed, until now, she realized that the girl that had loved Zane no longer existed. Perhaps, buried deeply within her a part of her remained that cared for him, but now she had _this_ man, who was currently trying his damndest to keep from upsetting her once again.

"I let go of my love for him a very long time ago, Darien. I moved on," she assured him, her eyes closing as he delivered another butterfly kiss, her arms slipping around his neck as she surrendered to his gentle touch.

"Guess I'll just have to shut up and deal with things then, won't I?" he asked, his thumb tracing along her bottom lip lightly.

"Thank you…for understanding. You have _**nothing**_ to stress over," she promised, feeling her heart beginning to thump more rapidly within her chest.

"Just means I'll have to try harder until you can't _possibly_ resist me," he said softly, a smirk touching his lips.

"Too fucking late," she whispered, his lips descending upon hers and chasing all other thoughts from her mind.

~*~*~*~*~

**Weeeeell, things are certainly becoming complicated, aren't they? And will Serena even **_**make**_** it to her birthday at this rate? We shall see. I'll try to fast forward to the party in the next chapter. Bwah-ha. Thanks for reading! Chapter 9 coming along in a while. Still working on six fics at once. ARG. **

***Cosmic Moon Baby* **


	9. Darkest Before Dawn

**Jeez! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in months. Stupid life and its stupid way of getting in the freakin' way all the time. *massive sigh***

**So, it's actually been oh… YEARS since I started this fic. I'm amazed that I've managed to carry it **_**this**_** far really. Makes me wonder if I should just pull it and maybe re-post it if I ever actually finish it. It makes me sad/irritates me that I have all these old fics that I've not finished/may never finish. I feel that I was much more creative years ago when I started them and that I just don't write as well as I used to. That mess makes it a touch difficult to continue the flow and such. **

**Even so, look at me…still attempting updates. XD Valiant efforts, I tell you!**

**I want to thank all you good people for actually taking time to read this fic and to leave reviews. You guys rock so hard and I really appreciate you! Thanks! **

**Now, this is somewhat of a filler chapter (and it's LOOOONG, too) but it had to be done. Yup. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. Awwww… *cries***

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X**

At long last, the day arrived, Serena's eyes fluttering open, soon granted with a beautiful sight. Ocean blue eyes came into focus before her, a smirk gracing Darien's lips before his head bowed, the man nearly intoxicating her with his kiss before pulling back to hover over her once more.

"Happy birthday," he told her, a smile spreading across her face. Her arms reached for him, lacing around his torso before pulling him down upon her, her lips touching his for a long moment before she broke away, his forehead resting against hers.

"This is a nice way to wake up," she noted, his arm slipping around her waist while his other hand was busy pulling down the sheet between them.

"Is it?" he wondered, his tongue touching her bottom lip, the raven haired man soon eliciting a soft moan from his consort as he plundered her mouth, her arms clinging to him tightly

"It really, _**really**_ is," she assured him, nearly breathless from his kiss and unable to part from his lips for very long.

"Then you're gonna' _**love**_ this," he told her, Serena soon losing herself to his touch as he proceeded to wake her up properly, her cries dying against his mouth long into the morning.

**X-O-X-O**

"Morning, birthday girl," Andrew welcomed, the blond sprite emerging from Darien's bedroom with her lanky companion trailing closely behind her, a smirk upon his face.

"Starting the day right, I see," her cousin mumbled, she and Darien flopping down on the couch next to him, Serena rolling her eyes as she punched him in the arm.

"Hey, hey! No abusing me," Andrew protested, "or I'm not going to be a nice guy and show you a good time tonight."

"Say what?" she exclaimed, her brows furrowing as she wondered exactly what her cousin was up to _**this**_ time.

"Little girl, you and I are going to Antonio's tonight. Then, we're going to tear this town up until you can't take it anymore," he informed her, her smile returning immediately.

"Drew, you're a case, you know that? But I love ya'," she said, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly squeezing the life right out of him. He glanced at Darien over her shoulder, giving him a wink before beginning to ruin him.

"Well, _**somebody's**_ got to be reliable around here," he began, Darien rolling his eyes as the drama continued.

"Huh?" Serena wondered, pulling back as she puzzled over her cousin's words.

"Since this one over here's not gonna' be around, _**I'll**_ just have to make sure you enjoy yourself tonight," Andrew told her, gesturing to the somewhat annoyed man next to her on the couch.

"Hey, he can't exactly ditch work, right? So no biggie. I'll just have to see if you've still got it…or if you're too old to keep up," she teased, Andrew "hmphing" in response.

"I'll make you eat those words, Sere," he warned, Darien at last chiming in.

"Why do I feel offended?" he wondered, rewarded with the sound of her laughter floating around him.

"You'll be old like us soon enough," Andrew griped, his head rising as the doorbell rang. Curious, he got to his feet, Darien taking advantage of the situation and hauling the blond nymph by his side onto his lap, his hand wasting no time before slipping beneath her shirt. Her eyes darted to Andrew's retreating form, watching him disappear before giving in to her consort's advances. She was positively pliant in his grip, her hands gripping his shoulders as his head bowed, his lips beginning to trail along the smooth column of her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin.

"Darien, he's going to see us," she tried, only to have a soft moan escape her as his hand molded to one breast, his other arm pulling her in tightly against the front of him.

"He'll get over it if he does," he retorted, his hands fluently pulling her shirt over her head before returning to their explorations. His lips trailed along her collarbone before flowing between her breasts, the man entertaining the idea of tossing her over his shoulder and taking her back to the haven of his room in order to continue ravaging her.

"God, Darien," she breathed. "You should stop before I'm begging you not to."

"Where's the fun in that?" he wondered, holding her close as his fingers anchored in her hair, bringing her lips to his and taking her very breath away. She clung desperately to him, feeling her body surrendering totally to his wicked assault, knowing full well that there was no resisting his touch.

They were interrupted as the sound of someone clearing their throat cut the air, followed by a familiar voice calling her name.

"Serena?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes wild as her senses struggled to return, her mind putting the situation together rapidly. Oh, God. Oh, holy…

She realized that she was sitting astride her lover in her bra, his face buried in her chest before he too looked over to assess the interruption, his heart nearly skipping a beat or five as her words left her.

"Oh, my God. _**Mom**_? _**Dad**_?"

**X-O-X-O**

The five sat around the living room, Ilene and Kevin Draven occupying the loveseat as they looked at the three young people sitting on the couch without humor, their daughter's cheeks having turned roughly seven shades of red after she and her consort had been caught in the act several minutes prior.

Andrew, having realized that some damage control was needed, stepped up to bat, effectively garnering his aunt and uncle's attention.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. How've you two been? It's been what, over a year since I saw you?" he began, Kevin pushing his glasses up with his index finger as Ilene answered.

"Something like that. We've been meaning to visit sooner, but work's been quite hectic for both of us, so we just couldn't get away. That and Sammie's going through the terrible twos again at the age of fourteen, so it's been hard to find the right time. We thought it best that he stay home this time because we didn't want you two to fight. But we thought that since our baby girl is turning eighteen that it'd be a wonderful time to come down. Perhaps we should've waited," Ilene noted, Serena soon waving her hand.

"Don't be silly. Of course we're glad to have you, Mom. How was the trip down?" she wondered, Darien noticing her father staring a hole right through him as her mother continued.

"Oh, the usual. Your father slept for most of the ride," she revealed, Kevin clearing his throat once more before at last commandeering the conversation.

"So, Serena…who's your 'friend'?" he asked bluntly, her parents awaiting an answer.

She swallowed hard, feeling the lump growing in her throat as she struggled to find the words she wished to speak. Before she could answer, her consort, being unabashed as usual, took hold of her hand before giving his response.

"I'm Darien. It's nice to meet you both. I'm the guy that's seeing your daughter," he informed them, Kevin's jaw clenching as Ilene smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well, Darien. So, have you two been dating long?" her mother continued, her questioning quickly becoming annoying, her daughter wishing for an entirely different set of circumstances.

"Er…no, not especially long," Serena managed, Darien squeezing her hand as her parents continued staring them down.

"Really? Well, that's…" Ilene began, the flustered voice of her husband cutting her off.

"Then what in the _**hell**_ were you just doing to my daughter, you lecher?" Kevin nearly growled, Andrew scratching the back of his head nervously as the atmosphere became tenser by the second.

"Dad, stop it," Serena demanded, her cheeks hot once again as she sighed mightily. What an incredible nuisance. It's not as if she wasn't thrilled to see her parents. She'd not been granted the opportunity in months, since they lived so far away and since they'd all been so busy. But this was definitely _**not**_ how she wanted to introduce Darien to them.

"Sooo…anybody want anything to drink?" Andrew chimed in, Kevin the first to respond.

"Scotch," he answered, getting to his feet.

"We'll come with you. I'd like a word, if I may," Ilene said, she and Kevin following Andrew until the troupe disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a mortified Serena alone with her dark haired companion. After a moment she turned to him, resting her head in her hands.

"Dear God," she muttered, wishing that a giant hole would appear for her to crawl into.

"Guess I fucked this up pretty well, didn't I?" Darien wondered, releasing a heavy sigh as the pair continued to sit, a bit dazed and at a loss for the appropriate words. After a time, she responded, the girl moving to lean against him, his arm coming up around her shoulders.

"Nope. We _**both**_ did a pretty good job of that. This entirely sucks," she noted, wondering what dastardly things were being discussed behind their backs in the next room.

**X-O-X-O**

"Andrew, is this your doing?" Kevin demanded, downing his drink in one gulp and leaving his nephew and wife blinking in response.

"Woah, woah," Andrew said, holding up his hands in an act of peace.

"I mean, yeah, the reason they met was because I had Serena come to sing for us, but the rest I had nothing to do with. Believe me, I wasn't enthused about it in the beginning either, but if you just watch them…watch how they look at each other, you'll see…"

"Isn't he the one that's notorious for burning through women left and right? He's the guitarist, right?" Kevin asked, Andrew sighing as he nodded. Damn him and his big mouth. Why the hell had he told his family such a thing about his best friend?

"Look, Darien hasn't had the best track record in the past, but I'm telling you. This time, something's totally different. He's really stuck on Sere. I've never seen him like this over a woman before," he divulged, Ilene patting him on the arm.

"Well, that's good news, anyway. I just wasn't expecting to see _**that**_ when we walked in," she noted, the sight of her baby girl being devoured by a man they'd never met burned into her mind.

"Yeeeeah," Andrew drawled, offering Kevin another drink, which he readily took.

"Well, I suppose it's none of our business anyway," Ilene said, still sounding a bit perturbed despite her words.

"Sere's not a kid anymore, Ilene. She hasn't been for a very long time and she's not stupid. And as for Darien, he's an awesome guy…and I know for a fact that he really digs her. You've got nothing to worry about," he assured them, knowing full well that his words wouldn't be enough to satisfy them.

"But that aside, I'm glad you guys came for her birthday. We've got something planned for tonight, if you'd like to come," he began, before filling his aunt and uncle in on the events in store for their daughter.

**X-O-X-O**

The three reemerged from the kitchen, Darien's arm still around Serena's shoulders as they came to a stop before them. She could swear she saw a tick in her father's eye as he downed the rest of the drink in his hand before handing the empty glass to Andrew.

"Well dear, we have to run. I'm a bit tired from the ride here and I'd like to rest for a while," Ilene told her daughter, who was quick to give her invitation, she and her lover both rising to their feet.

"Afterward, you guys should come with Drew and I for dinner," she said, trying to salvage what little remained of the wrecked situation she found herself facing.

"That sounds wonderful, dear. Will you be joining us as well, Darien?" her mother wondered, playing along with what her nephew had told them earlier.

"Unfortunately, no. I have to work tonight," he lied, Kevin quick to grill the man once again.

"And where is it that you work?" her father asked, Darien not hesitating to give his response.

"At the Underground downtown. I'm a bartender there," he revealed, Serena cringing inwardly as she saw the look crossing her father's face.

"A bartender. Well, isn't that…" he began, only to be abruptly cut off by his much more laid back wife.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you all. I hope we'll get to see more of you during our visit, Darien. We'll see you later, Serena," she said, giving her daughter a squeeze as she made her way towards the door, her husband patting Serena on the shoulder before following his wife, casting one last sideways glance at Darien.

The raven haired man, never one to be intimidated, only offered a smirk in response, his hand coming to rest upon the curve of his companion's hip as they watched her parent's disappear. Hearing the door shut behind them, Andrew let loose the breath he'd been holding before flopping down on the couch, leaning his head back before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, that was fan-fuckin'-tastic," he groaned, a chuckle escaping his best friend.

"And what the hell are _**you**_ laughing about?" Andrew asked, Serena wondering if her companion had lost it.

"Don't be such a spaz, Drew," he told him, the sandy haired man sitting up abruptly. He eyed Darien warily, his thoughts wandering along much the same lines as his cousin.

"I hate to break it to you, man, but you didn't make the best impression just now. Serena, your dad…"

"He'll get over it. He was just surprised, that's all. Dad's not really that bad, Darien," she said, the man shrugging his shoulders.

"No big deal. Anybody would've reacted that way, I guess. I mean, a guy sees a stranger heading to second base with his daughter and he's not gonna' be very happy. I'll make it up to you," he promised, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Glad you're able to keep calm and carry on," Serena muttered, her companion still seemingly amused by her distress.

"I told you, I'll make it up to you," he said again, turning her face towards him and delivering a devastating kiss that left Andrew nearly ill in its wake.

"Ok, I need to get out of here before you two forget I'm here," he grumbled, Serena rolling her eyes.

"Sere, why don't you go do something fun? Since we're moving our shit tomorrow, we can skip practice for today. Just be back here in time to get ready for dinner at seven," Andrew told her, receiving a salute in response.

"Yes, sir!" she replied, turning to her consort.

"You wanna' come? I could use the company," she said, an odd pang shooting through him as he delivered his reply.

"I'd love to but I've got a lot to get done today. I'll have to help you celebrate when I get home tonight," he told her, a chill running through her as a score of deviant possibilities ran through her mind. Still, she was a bit disappointed by his words, though she made a valiant effort to disguise it.

"Ok," was all she could manage as she rose, Darien's fingers encircling her wrist, pulling her back down in order for him to bid her a proper farewell. Her head swimming, she was at last able to escape his grasp, delivering her goodbyes to them both before grabbing her bag and disappearing out the door, leaving the two men to hatch the rest of their diabolical plans.

"Ouch. I bet that sucked for you," Andrew noted, his friend ignoring him entirely.

"So, tonight's the night. Everything ready on your end?" Andrew continued, receiving a nod in response.

"Ok, lets see. We've got music, booze, food, a shit ton of people and a place to crash. That should about cover it, right? I've even got a couple of special guests lined up," Andrew noted, Darien's eyebrow rising as his curiosity grew.

"Really? Who?" he wondered, though his friend was intent on keeping his secret just that.

"You'll see. Oh, by the way…I heard you met Zane," he said, seeing Darien's mood darken almost automatically at the mere mention of his name.

"Word travels fast, huh?" he said, remembering the anger that had surged through him upon seeing Zane standing there with Serena in his arms. He couldn't recall ever being so floored before meeting the blond sprite that had managed to cause a total upset to his normally calm collection, the need to possess every last inch of her a bit disturbing to him. Still, he knew better than to allow the possessive nature she drew out of him to best him, for if it did, he understood the havoc it would wreak.

"I don't know the gory details or anything, just that he mentioned to Lita that he'd met you. You know the score, right?" Andrew asked, silent anger brewing in his friend's darkened eyes.

"Yeah, man. I know all about it. Thanks for reminding me," he griped, rising as he prepared to take his leave.

"So what happened?" he snooped, Darien sighing mightily.

"I don't really want to rehash it, if it's all the same to you. Let's just say it was entirely unpleasant and I don't want it to happen again," he replied, walking towards the door in order to escape the line of questioning that had ensnared him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but that guy's one persistent fucker. He really had the hots for her when they were dating. I think he's convinced that nothing has changed since he left. They were only fifteen, though, so maybe…"

"Thanks for that, but I'm not worried about it. I think I made it pretty clear that she's with me now. If he wants to contest it, he can be my guest," Darien told him, Andrew following him out the door.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you so pissed about it?" he wondered, his questions starting to annoy the hell out of him.

"Do you _**want**_ to start something, on today of all damn days?" the raven haired man nearly growled, his friend at last relenting.

"Fine, whatever. I guess you really don't have anything to worry about. Sere's totally stuck on you, man. Don't ask me _**why**_, but she is," he said, Darien rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do than point out what a bastard I am?" he asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"She could do worse," Andrew noted, the two sliding into Darien's car before the engine roared to life.

"That was too close to a compliment. You're slipping, man," Darien told him, before pulling onto the highway, his mind full of the girl that had managed to commandeer his every waking thought.

**X-O-X-O**

The day passed all too quickly, Serena having treated herself to lunch at a local restaurant and coffee afterwards before deciding to snag something nice to wear to her upscale destination of the night. After spending what seemed like an eternity trying on this and that, she'd at last come across the perfect outfit.

The black cocktail dress hugged her subtle curves in all the right places and was completed with spaghetti straps and an asymmetrical hemline that ran diagonally just above her knees. She'd marveled at herself in the dressing room mirror, wondering what she could do with her impossibly long hair for the evening ahead.

Now, she stood in the bathroom of the apartment wondering the same thing, having attempted several different styles and failed at each. At last she decided to simply straighten it, erasing any evidence of the natural wave it usually held. After applying her makeup, she stood looking at her smoky eyes and shining, glossy lips, her new dress clinging to her small form. She leaned down, zipping up her boots before making her way out to where Andrew awaited her.

She nearly lost it upon seeing him standing there in black bondage pants, a white button up shirt and a red tie. She noted that he wore his demolished old black boots to complete his ensemble, Serena linking her arm with his before beginning towards the door.

Darien had taken off for work earlier, apologizing to her again for being unable to spend the evening with her. Though it still bothered her, she realized that it couldn't be helped and was determined to enjoy her night despite the fact that it wouldn't be spent with the man that had effectively managed to win her over despite the pitfalls of her past.

"Damn, Sere. If Darien saw you right now, he'd be crackin' you over the head and dragging you to his room like a caveman," he noted, a laugh escaping his cousin as he locked the door behind them.

"That's _**so**_ nice. He's not _**that**_ bad," she said, "though that's probably not a huge exaggeration. You think he likes me or something?" she joked. This time it was Andrew's turn to laugh, the two beginning to descend the stairs arm in arm.

"Gee, I don't know. What gave you _**that**_ idea?" he asked as they walked out into the night.

**X-O-X-O**

Antonio's was entirely packed, Andrew thankful he'd been able to reserve a table on such short notice as they were led by the matradee to their seats. Her parents joined them soon afterward, Kevin still seemingly a bit put off by the events that had transpired earlier in the day.

Totally ignoring his foul mood, Ilene chatted away merrily with her daughter and nephew, her face curious as she and her husband were made privy to some of the events that had led to Serena living at the former bachelor pad.

Kevin continued looking none too pleased as Serena relayed how her landlord had turned into a total pervert though she neglected to mention the abuse that she had dealt him.

"It's a good thing none of that furniture was yours. We'd have a hell of a time getting it out of there," her father noted, relieved that she'd been able to find a furnished apartment so he'd be spared having to carry it all up numerous flights of stairs.

"What about the rest of your things?" her mother asked, concerned.

"No big deal. I didn't take hardly anything with me when I came down here, so anything I needed I grabbed and took with me. None of the rest of it matters. Maybe he can sell it or whatever. I'm sure he'd love to make another buck off me," her daughter grumbled, taking a drink as her father assumed nosy mode. Stellar.

"So not only have you abandoned your apartment because your landlord's a pervert, but you've done it to live with three men, one of which seems to but a rather significant one himself. Is that about the gist of it?" he wondered, cursing under his breath as Ilene stomped his foot under the table.

"Dear, really. It's her birthday," she scolded, though her husband wouldn't be so easily overcome.

"I'm just trying to understand what's happening here," he protested, wondering how his wife could always be so laid back about everything that occurred.

"Look, Dad. It was only supposed to be temporary, but then Darien and I started dating and well…"

"Well? And about that, while we're at it. Of all the men out there, you had to choose a womanizer?" her father asked, her anger quick to flare.

"You don't know a thing about him, yet you're sitting there judging him," she said, her irritated father quick to respond.

"And you do? Tell me, what do you know about him, besides that he plays guitar, works in a bar and is notorious for being a lecher? Does that about cover your _**extensive**_ knowledge of him?" he wondered, Serena quickly growing entirely fed up by the argument she'd been roped into.

Though she hated to admit it, he was right. She really didn't know that much about him. She'd revealed her own secrets to him but hadn't been made privy to anything about his past. The longer she sat pondering the fact, the more it ate away at her until at last she reached her boiling point, even her mother unable to restrain her as she voiced her opinion on the subject.

"Ok, fine. I may not know him inside and out, but I do know this: he's nothing like you're making him out to be…and last I checked, who I dated was absolutely none of your business. You've never made such a big deal about anyone else before, so I'd appreciate it to no end if you'd not start now," she nearly growled, her jaw clenched as her father gave his retort.

"You've never dated anyone so…"

"So _**what**_? Why don't you let me be the one to determine if I should be dating him or not?" she wondered, taken aback by what was said next.

"You'd be much better off with someone like Zane," her father said bluntly, her heart skipping a beat at the mention of his name. Andrew saw her fists clench, bracing for impact as his cousin's response was given.

"I am _**not**_ fifteen anymore, so don't expect me to act like I am. If you don't want to accept Darien, that's fine, but I won't let you be rude to him just because you've chosen to from this ridiculous model of him you've created in your head without even speaking more than two sentences to him. Who I date is my business. You'd do well to remember that," she spat, her father pushing his glasses up from their position on the end of his nose as he sat back in his chair, feeling more than a bit put off by their conversation.

"And you, my dear, would do well to remember that _**we're**_ the ones supporting you and that we no longer have to do that now that you're _**not**_ fifteen anymore," he pointed out, her mother growing quite tired of the two battling one another at the table.

"Fine. Then don't send me any more money. I'll do fine without it," Serena said, Andrew swallowing hard as his aunt at last had enough.

"Kevin, for Christ's sake, it's her _**birthday**_," she ground out, the man finishing his wine before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Indeed," was all he could manage, the tension in the air thick enough to be sliced through with a knife.

Ilene was first to gain her composure, pinching the bridge of her nose before beginning to smooth over the mess before her.

"You know how he gets, Serena. He's only got your best interests in mind," she told her, Serena's heart racing within her chest as her anger gradually began to ebb. She saw her mother proffer a long black box, the girl taking it in her hand as she eyed her parents warily.

"This is from us both. Go ahead an open it," she told her, her daughter doing as she bade.

Her eyes grew wide as she lifted the lid, revealing a check with a ridiculously large sum written upon it. Her breath caught, the girl looking from her mother to her father and back again.

"What…?"

"You're eighteen now, so we've decided to give you the money from your trust fund. We started it in order for you to go to college, but you're an adult now and we've decided that it's yours to do with what you wish. Happy birthday, honey," she said, amused by the shock gracing her daughter's face.

The exchange she'd just had with her father rang clearly in her mind, Serena feeling her cheeks warm as she sat, totally awestruck by their generosity, and yet feeling like a total heel for what she'd said only moments before.

"I…um…th…thank you," she managed, still entirely overwhelmed by their gift to her. She looked at her father, who sat silently watching her.

"Dad, I…" He held up his hand, effectively silencing her.

"Happy birthday, dear," he told her, only succeeding in making her feel even worse than she previously had.

"Thank you both…thank you."

**X-O-X-O**

Dinner continued on without any further drama, her parents taking their leave early and leaving Serena in Andrew's care. Still a bit perturbed, Serena had finished picking at her food in near silence, Andrew at last having had enough.

"You gonna' mope around for the rest of the night or what?" he wondered, the girl's head rising as he snapped her out of her momentary stupor.

"Sorry," she muttered, still in disbelief. This was the money they'd accumulated for her since before she was even born and they'd just left it all in her hands, leaving her feeling more than a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't be sorry, just snap _**out**_ of it already! We haven't even started yet and you're already done. You _**will**_ enjoy yourself tonight," he griped, the girl at last beginning to return to her usual self.

"You know, you really are a nice guy when you wanna' be," she noted, Andrew paying the bill before downing the last bit of his wine.

"I'm hurt. I'm a nice guy _**all**_ the time," he teased, again taking her arm as they exited the swank restaurant.

"_**Now**_ what are you up to?" Serena wondered, a devious smile touching her cousin's lips.

"Uh oh. I know that look," he said, knowing full well that he was up to something.

"What look? I told you we're tearing this town up tonight, so let's get to it," he said, pushing her along in front of him.

**X-O-X-O**

Darien stood behind the bar, downing a shot of whiskey as he continued to wait. It was nearly 10 o'clock and he'd been running around like a fool trying to make sure everything was in place for the night. Looking over at the small stage to the right, he noted that the band was set up and ready, the man having called upon some friends of theirs to provide the music for the night.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, Darien slipping into the back before the newcomers appeared.

Serena entered, followed closely by Andrew who could barely contain himself. Immediately noticing the vacancy of the normally crowded bar, she stopped, turning to her cousin with disbelief.

"Tell me you didn't…"

"Surprise!" came the shouts, a horde of people flooding out into the bar from the back, nearly scaring her witless. She clutched at Andrew's arm as she watched the seemingly endless stream of bodies flow into view, lead by none other than the raven haired man she'd longed to see for the entirety of the night.

"Oh my God, Drew, you _**did**_," she moaned, a ridiculous grin plastered upon his face. She watched as Darien strode forth before leaning down, his breath hot against her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday," he told her, tilting her chin up and delivering a breathtaking kiss. Cheers erupted from behind him, the girl feeling the heat rushing to her face as he pulled back, his smile enough to slay her.

"You guys are…you didn't have to…" she stammered, unable to convey what she so wished properly. He moved to stand by her side, his hand coming to rest upon her back as he gently pushed her towards the mob awaiting her. She immediately saw Chad, Raye and Lita, all smiling as the crowd began to disperse throughout the bar.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, Raye and Lita showering her with confetti in unison. She blinked a few times before laughter erupted from her, Serena throwing an arm around both their necks as she pulled them into a hug.

"Happy birthday, girl!" Lita exclaimed, the blond releasing them as more people began wishing her a happy birthday as they passed by, all of them looking stoked and in high spirits. She was surprised to hear the sound of a guitar piercing the air as the band began to play, her mouth then dropping as she realized two familiar faces emerging from the depths of the throng of people milling about.

"Oh, shit! No way!" Serena cried, dashing forward and nearly knocking the blue haired girl down as she launched herself at her.

"Amy, Mina! How on Earth…?" she asked, the blond known as Mina placing an exaggerated kiss upon the side of her head as Amy hugged her back.

"It's Drew's fault. He told us about the party and we just couldn't pass up seeing you turn 18. It's going to be epic, I'm sure," Amy said, finally releasing her old friend as Mina began being nosy as usual.

"So, sweets…who's the hottie you were just makin' out with?" she wondered, Serena turning to find the object of her questioning to be smirking back at her a few feet away. She reached out to him, the man coming to stand by her side.

"This is Darien. Darien, meet Mina and Amy. They're my best friends from back home," she told him, Darien extending his hand to Mina before doing the same to Amy.

"My pleasure," he said, a half smile touching Amy's lips. So _**this**_ is why they hadn't heard much from her lately.

"Likewise," Amy said, Andrew coming to flank his cousin, Lita under his arm. Chad and Raye joined them as well, and soon Amara and Michelle also appeared, the introductions continuing for several minutes until everyone was acquainted with one another. When it came time for Serena to formally meet Amara and Michelle, she smiled as Amara extended her hand. She bowed over Serena's hand, kissing it softly as Darien's arm snaked around her waist from behind, chills immediately dancing up her spine.

"Nice to meet you at last. I'm Amara, and this is my lady Michelle. We were at the show the other night, but we didn't get the chance to actually speak to you. Hopefully, we'll get to remedy that," she said with a wink, Michelle offering a bright smile.

"Thank you for being here. I'm glad you could make it," Serena said, all her friends and new acquaintances looking on as Darien pressed a kiss to her neck, every nerve in her body seeming to spark at once, his arm tightening about her waist as she felt his chest pressing against her back.

"Well, then. Let's get this party started, shall we?" Andrew asked, elbowing Darien soon afterward.

"That's your cue, man. Hook us up, will ya'?" Darien took his companion's hand, pulling her along behind him as he called over his shoulder.

"Who wants what?" he asked, beginning one of his duties for the night.

**X-O-X-O**

The night seemed to fly by, Serena sitting with friends old and new as she caught up with Mina and Amy and got to know Amara and Michelle. Darien spent much of the night making drinks for the party goers before handing the duty off to another bartender and making his way over to where Serena sat chatting away about this and that.

He slid in behind her on the bench she sat upon, plunking another Jack and Coke onto the table before her. His arms went around her waist, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as the others looked on.

"Having fun?" he wondered, a smile touching her lips.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for this, you guys. I usually don't like things like this, but this is nice. I'm glad you thought of me," she said, his whisper sending shivers racing through her.

"I always think of you," he whispered, her hand coming to rest upon one of his. She turned, speaking over her shoulder.

"I know the feeling," she told him, Darien kissing her softly, his arms tightening around her, unwilling to let her go. She turned back to her friends, beginning to down her drink.

"You guys are sly. I guess this is what all those 'errands' were for, huh?" she wondered, the band still filling the bar with loud rock.

"We're good like that. Don't let it blow your mind," Andrew said, his cousin laughing in response. '

"Yeah, yeah. Well, thank you guys. You're awesome," she told them, before continuing to enjoy her night, surrounded by her friends.

**X-O-X-O**

The night wore on into early morning, the party moving to the hotel a few blocks away that was owned by Amara's father. After retrieving the keys, the remaining group poured into the master suite, drunken antics soon ensuing.

Before long, Serena was running around tackling her friends, several impromptu wrestling matches ensuing, leaving the males in the room feeling more than a bit in need of a private audience with their respective companions.

At around 4 a.m., Andrew was forced to at last call it a night, having downed more shots than he could recall, Lita nearly dragging him off to their room as she bid farewell to her comrades.

Likewise, Amy and Mina each kissed Serena's cheek before retiring and Chad slung Raye over his shoulder for the short trek to their room, leaving Darien and Serena alone in the suite.

The raven haired man looked down, his lover curled up on the carpeted floor. He knelt beside her, clearing a golden strand of hair from her eyes.

"How drunk are you?" he asked, her hands reaching for him. She cradled his face between them, his hand moving to cover one of hers.

"Not that drunk. Just a little bit," she answered, pulling him closer, Darien hovering over her as his lips touched hers. Her tongue invaded his mouth, the taste of liquor flooding him, his instincts urging him on. Her hands were already working to rid him of his clothes, the girl managing to partially disrobe him before he pulled back, snagging her bottom lip lightly between his teeth before delivering his prognosis.

"I think you're a little too gone for me to take advantage of you," he said, a frown touching her lips. She sat up, her fingers tracing absent lines across his bare chest as she considered his words.

"I'm fine, Darien," she protested, her frown deepening as he got to his feet, leaving her sitting on her knees as she watched him digging around behind the table in the corner. He drew out a large canvas, bringing it back over to where she sat. He turned it around, her eyes growing wide as she took in the beautiful abstract oil painting he held in his hands. The colors were amazing, the painting speaking volumes as she stared at it.

"Oh, God. That's beautiful," she said, the man pleased that she seemed to like her gift.

"It's for you," he revealed, her mouth dropping open soon afterward.

"Seriously? Thank you," she told him, still enthralled by the lovely painting before her.

"Michelle painted it. I've had to be stealthy meeting her so you wouldn't catch on," he said, her mind quickly putting things together, relief washing over her.

"Did you meet her a few days ago?" she asked, Darien sitting the painting aside as he knelt beside her once more.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"When I met up with you, I smelled perfume on you. To be honest, it kinda' freaked me out. I guess that was her on the phone, too," she noted, his hand coming to rest upon the side of her neck.

"What did you think I was doing?" he wondered, a bit wounded by her words.

"I…I don't know. I mean…we don't really even know each other, do we? And yet, here we are," she said, his thumb trailing across her bottom lip.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, Serena. If it'll make you trust me, then…"

"I _**do**_ trust you. And I want to know everything about you. I want you to trust me, too," she told him, lacing her arms around his neck as he rose, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the large bed against the far wall. He laid her down, his hands moving to unzip her dress before peeling it off her, leaving her in just a bit of black lace.

She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever witnessed, his fingers tracing along her naked skin, hearing her sigh as he continued his exploration.

"You're so beautiful. Every time I touch you, I know I'll never be able to get enough of you," he told her, his head lowering, lips trailing along her stomach.

"I hope not," she said, her fingers tangling in his ebony hair as she held him to her, his lips still paying homage to her. Serena felt herself rapidly sobering under his hands, not wanting to ruin the time she was spending with him.

"Serena…if I tell you this, I'm afraid you'll…" he trailed off, her fingers brushing along his cheek.

"You can tell me anything," she all but whispered, allowing him to pull her onto his lap, his arm around her waist, holding her close. His bare skin was warm against hers, Darien unable to keep himself from kissing her, quickly becoming carried away before he stopped himself.

"What is it?" she asked, concern swirling in her eyes as she awaited his answer. He took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"I'm going to tell you where I come from."

**X-O-X-O**

**Ok, there's that. This ended up being longer than I thought it'd be, but that's ok I suppose. Sorry there was no hot lemony action in this chapter. I'll make it up to you later, don't worry. Hehehe. And I've never had one, so I have no idea how trust funds actually work, but that's how THIS one's gonna' work. **

**Anyway, thanks for continuing to read this fic. I appreciate you all! I'll probably come back and change things at some point, but for now this is what I've got. **

**Chapter 10 will be a while coming, I'm sure. I'm not able to update as often as I used to but I'll keep trying to come up with new chapters. Oh, and let me know if you spy anything funky and I'll fix it. Later!**

***Cosmic***


End file.
